


相爱千万种

by style93



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M, Thorinduil - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/style93/pseuds/style93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their Thousand Ways to Love</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 龙病

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon Sickness: Thorin survived the battle of five armies, but he was still suffered from the dragon sickness. Thranduil went to the Lonely Mountain to help him finding cure. The Elven King had already saved the dwaf once, he gave his power to call back Thorin's drifting soul on Raven Hill when no one noticed, he kissed tenderly on the dwaf's forhead. But this time Thranduil had to give himself...Of course, Thorin was not that annoying at all when he was not troubled by the sickness anymore. After Thranduil sacrificed a bit of himself to wake the dwaf (the burning mark on Thranduil's face showed when they having sex), King under the mountain showed all his care and tender toward the elf.

1 龙病

“请你一定要救救他，我能想到的人只有你了。”

毕尔博·巴金斯有点颓丧地坐在精灵王瑟兰迪尔位于密林地下宫殿的一间起居室里，他下意识揉搓着自己怀里织面华美的东方风格靠枕，在他所坐着的榻上还堆着好几个这种风格相似的软垫子，它们所营造出的舒适氛围却不能减轻霍比特人的忧虑。

“索林被龙诅咒过的那些财宝迷住了，他……要我说他病得不轻，不吃不睡，只想把自己埋在那堆金山银山里。”毕尔博快要把靠枕上的穗子揪掉了。

“为什么会想要我来帮他？”毕尔博的求助对象，密林之王瑟兰迪尔轻轻拂开软榻上的垫子，在霍比特人身边姿态优雅地坐下。

“毕竟我与孤山之王现在的关系谈不上和睦，你确定他会接受来自精灵的帮助么？”

高大美丽的精灵王就与自己并排坐着，这让毕尔博有点不自在，他抽了抽鼻子，小声说因为索林曾经提过，你以前杀死过龙，所以我想也许你会更了解这种……龙病。

“而且他现在谁都不理，敌人、朋友都一样。”这样说着，毕尔博的表情比刚才又消沉了一点。

“你有没有考虑过，如果当初不偷走地牢钥匙将那十三个莽撞的家伙放回孤山，惊扰了史茅戈，索林现在也许就不会受到怪病困扰。”

“这我还没想过……你的意思是不愿意帮忙吗，帮我救我的朋友。”毕尔博紧张地看着精灵王。

“不会的，毕尔博，你是我的朋友，我不会拒绝朋友的请求。”

瑟兰迪尔和煦的微笑让毕尔博得到极大安慰，为索林悬着的心总算放下了一半，但是他也因此没有余力思考，瑟兰迪尔究竟怎样才能帮到索林。

当瑟兰迪尔孤身一人骑着大角鹿来到埃雷波正门，并对守门卫兵说明来意后，他很轻松就进入了属于矮人的这座山中宫殿。卫兵甚至主动要求去帮这位精灵王照看坐骑，同时别扭又笨拙地表达了希望他能想办法帮助自己的王的愿望。

瑟兰迪尔所了解的矮人，大多坚毅骄傲，很少会见他们向谁低头示弱，一名士兵会开口对从未谋面的外族（尤其还是精灵）求助，这不禁让瑟兰迪尔也担心起来，索林的情况或许比他所了解的更糟糕。

瑟兰迪尔对索林的关注，其实从索林年幼时他们的初见后就一直没有间断。漫长如河却愈发深沉静谧的岁月里，已经少有那样一双眼睛能够让永生的精灵感到惊奇，即使在他经历了辛酸艰难的流离失所，带着一队矮人重又踏上密林土地时，他的蓝眼睛却犹如晶石般纯粹，透着力量与坚定。

而现在瑟兰迪尔需要亲自去确认，那双眼中究竟还留着多少能够熠熠生辉的东西。

当索林落魄离家，与外甥们挤在破屋中一起取暖时，他心心念念的是埃雷波，梦中都要走过那座大山深处每一个熟悉的角落。但在他终于回家之后，比起曾经亲切的石墙石阶，却是灿金的颜色，冰冷的质感，黄金钻石的汪洋让他沉溺，尽管尚存的理智警告他就此窒息的危险性，但他在厌恶自己面对财宝的无力时，依然不可避免被拖入欲望之渊。

这就是瑟兰迪尔靠近索林时所见到的景象：曾经迎击风浪、全力掌控命运航向的都灵后裔，面对着金银珠宝的连绵山丘，目光接近涣散。他抓起一把沉甸甸的金币，撒手让它们滑落，清脆悦耳的碰撞声中，跃动的火光令他脸上的笑容加倍扭曲。

“一直以来我都有个疑问，索林·橡木盾，”瑟兰迪尔毫无声息站在了索林身旁，“你想没想过这些财宝会比你存活得更长久？哪怕是你死后成了灰，它们也依然堆积在这里，因缺少看管而最终落入他人之手，这会让你寝食难安吗？”

索林震惊于自己完全没注意到精灵王的存在，他迅速退后。

“你为什么会出现在这里，冷眼旁观背信弃义的家伙。”矮人如同一只保护领地的野兽，对精灵展示出尖锐的爪牙。

“不必担心，我对你的宝山没兴趣，另外关于莫名的‘背信弃义’的指控，我今天恰巧要来补还这份情义，如果山下之王你愿意接受的话。”

再轻柔无害的微笑也不能降低索林的疑心，他继续全神戒备着。

精灵王双手取下戴在自己头上的精致荆棘额冠，又将两只手上全部戒指都摘了下来，将所有这些缓缓捧到索林眼前。

“用它们来做补偿，够吗？”

索林看不懂精灵的举动，他皱着眉，紧咬下颚，却在思考不出结果的情况下依旧伸出了手。将那些贵重饰品一把抓走，着迷地盯着看了好一阵才用力丢开，让它们深埋在成堆宝物里。

瑟兰迪尔的心情随着矮人的举动一同沉落了。

五军之战接近尾声时，他心急如焚赶到渡鸦岭，索林已经摊在冰湖上几乎没有了气息。那时的瑟兰迪尔极力抑制焦急的心情，吻上矮人被鲜血浸染的额头，尽自己最大的努力，消耗大量心神，为一个与他不睦的矮人重新注入了生命。

他当初将索林救回来，不是为了看他变成如今的样子。

“索林……你的骄傲都去哪了？”双膝缓缓触地，精灵抬起两只手将索林粗糙的手掌紧紧裹在一起。他将唇印印在索林的手腕上，轻易就尝到了腐朽凝滞的气味。

那是他熟悉的，恶龙盘踞在残败欲望之上的味道。他至今记得当年亲手将利刃送进龙的庞大躯壳时，那股席卷全身的邪气所带来的剧烈伤害。他原本愿意相信索林身为矮人的强韧意志，但现在看来，是他过于乐观了。

“别问没意义的问题，精灵，在我的地盘上轮不到你来质疑。”

索林没有将瑟兰迪尔推开，与之相反，他享受居高临下挖苦精灵王的乐趣。

瑟兰迪尔并没有动怒，他知道自己有办法帮索林解除龙病的诅咒，而想达到这个目的，要应对的岂止是言语嘲讽。

他仰头去注视索林，确认在那双被阴影遮蔽的眼中毫无纯净的光芒，随后就笑了。

“你在干什么？”索林一时疑惑不解。他看着精灵手法利落卸除了他的宽大腰饰，接下来又把镶嵌金边的漆黑外袍解开。

“欲望是永无止境的深渊，而我只是很好奇，”漫不经心的回答并没有阻碍他继续扒光索林的动作，“你如今陷在了哪一层，索林？”

 

褪去了层层叠叠的内外衣物，瑟兰迪尔面对矮人胯下依旧沉睡中器物的尺寸皱了皱眉。他略微歪着头，没想到这就把自己给难住了，下狠心咬咬牙，一只手握住那沉甸甸却不在状态的一大团，缓缓揉捏起来。

“特意跑来送上门的服务，我简直要对精灵有点改观了。”索林笑得完全收不住，整齐的一口白牙看起来格外恼人。

“闭嘴。”瑟兰迪尔朝索林翻个白眼，把他推靠在墙角，让他乖乖坐好。

矮人的性器已经逐渐抬头，瑟兰迪尔轻轻叹口气，低垂眼帘，索性稳住根部，试着将浑圆的龟头和其余筋络分明的部分一寸一寸含在嘴里。

美到发光的精灵俯在他两腿间略有生涩吞吐着的样子，还有被湿润柔软唇舌包裹的触感，对索林来说就是一条导火线，引信瞬间被点燃，在下半身和脑内同时劈啪作响，何时爆炸却是未知。

他向前拱了拱身子，要精灵再吞得更深点，谁知对方又白了他一眼，居然还用牙咬他。下嘴真的挺狠，吃痛的索林用力拉扯精灵白金色的长发，想给他警告。

他实在搞不明白，瑟兰迪尔主动贴上来，在遍地金山铺成的空旷大厅里帮他口交，却还要耍脾气，究竟想干什么？

“多展现点诚意怎么样，你好歹是一国之王。”急于释放心底的焦躁，他拽着瑟兰迪尔头发的手加重了力道，精灵的脖子和下巴被抻出紧绷着的流线弧度。

如果是平时，瑟兰迪尔早就寻摸一件趁手的武器反击了，但他这次却没这么做。一只手还掐着索林的命根子，他完全掌握了矮人的“把柄”，

“多些耐心如何？你勉强也算得上是一方之主了。”说着话也没忘攥紧那明显已经硬挺起来的器官，瑟兰迪尔一脸轻松地威胁孤山的主人。

索林咽了几口口水，连带着喉结上下滚动，最后就真的什么也不说了。

言语的沉默没有妨碍动作的延续，瑟兰迪尔轻轻一甩头挣脱索林手掌的纠缠，继续凑近令人望而生畏的粗大阴茎，这次他不再试图全部吞下去，而是伸出粉嫩舌头，用口中的津液将嚣张凶器的每一处细细舔舐，一直舔到铃口，舌头搅动，让自己的唾液与铃口开始分泌的前液混合，他用力嘬了一口，把所有能吸吮到的粘滑体液全部咽下。除了一点腥膻，更多还是那股腐朽的气息。

出乎意料的举动令索林呼吸彻底混乱，他双手扣住瑟兰迪尔的肩膀，涌动的欲望仍被勉强抑制在粗粝声线最深处：“……为什么你要这么做？”

瑟兰迪尔极为优雅，却又极度风情地抬起眼睛。

“朝贡？”

嘴角轻笑，眉梢微挑，十足魅惑，就这一丁点的撩拨，却已足够掀起狂澜。

索林翻身就势压倒了精灵，将他身上那看起来极为昂贵的衣料扯开，顺着白灿灿的肩头一路抚摸，柔滑微凉的肌肤是涂抹了麝香迷药的象牙，让狂热于珍宝的矮人根本撒不开手。丝绒与锦缎交织的袍子滑落，铺满了一地黯色奢侈。瑟兰迪尔毫无抵抗，被索林牵制着一同栽倒，他的双手被扣住，月光般耀眼的长发凌乱散开，金色与暗红在他身后映衬交叠，仿佛火焰燃得热烈，将他完全包围。

索林盯着躺在自己身下的瑟兰迪尔，他几乎可以确定对方是有意在勾引他，否则咬着嘴唇眉头微蹙的样子就骚得太没天理了。

作为对诱惑的惩罚，矮人粗暴地将手指塞入精灵口中，不断搅动着不给对方反咬或闭嘴的机会，玩弄到透明的津液粘黏了一手，他轻易扛起精灵两条白玉一样的长腿，将手里的湿滑全部送进了精灵下身的另一张嘴。

其实如果有可能，开拓的前戏他都不想浪费时间，只想让这只妖精在身下呻吟、哭喊自己的名字，让他用自己的精液去填满那具妖娆柔软的身体。于是一旦确定精灵最大限度的承受力，索林就将手指抽出，以自己的性器取而代之，对准精灵泛着水光的穴口硬生生顶了进去。

最初无论如何都还是有点涩，他扶着瑟兰迪尔的腰，慢慢推进精灵身体，浓密体毛已经完完全全贴合了对方后臀时，小歇喘息只片刻，便开始幅度轻浅的律动抽插。每多顶弄一下，瑟兰迪尔平滑的腹部就会因喘息而紧绷起来，他侧过头，将半边脸庞藏在自己散乱的金发里，端正的下唇几乎要被自己蹂躏出血，看不出究竟是享受或只是在忍耐。

在精灵潮热窒息的体内逐渐加速的冲撞，让两个人身体相接合的地方变得一片湿滑，稍微抽动就捣弄出淫靡的啧啧水声，而瑟兰迪尔也已经被矮人的阴茎反复刺激到最敏感的地方，自己身上那部分也硬了，但这依然不能让他产生更多快感。

情欲、色欲、肉欲，归结到底仍是对完全占有的极度渴求。而哪怕是索林结实肩膀上汇流的汗水，或者他胸腔中炙热犹如炼炉风箱的粗重吐息，都受了远比他更加古老强大的欲望支配，那种无边扩张的腐化败落，随着他力道越来越强的插入，全部被钉进了瑟兰迪尔的身体。

一波接着一波涌动着的，不只有让他想浪叫出声的高潮，却是被矮人一同拖进深渊的无力和恐慌。虽然吸收这种黑暗能量不会轻易威胁到精灵生命，但对瑟兰迪尔来说，仍是一场煎熬。

他不由伸手去抚摸自己，想用自慰缓解他所承受的不适感，没料到索林压在他身上挺动腰肢之余，还有功夫顾及到他。矮人果断格开了瑟兰迪尔的手腕，紧接着就握住他形状姣好的分身，手指顶住不断分泌透明蜜液的前端，不给精灵机会缓解。

“你都把自己贡上来了，不操翻你实在不合礼数。”索林咬着精灵的尖尖耳朵，说着就他扳到侧面，抬起一条长腿挂在肩头，猛地一阵操干。

同时被急欲释放的焦躁和痛苦交替贯穿，毫无喘息机会的精灵终于失控地叫出声来，他紧攥着身下的衣袍边角，尽全力让自己不被索林顶得散架，早已忘记下身完全挺立暴露在外肿胀泛红的性器了。

从被矮人的粗大反复挤压摩擦的后穴，到无法得到释放的前端，灼烧的热度侵袭至瑟兰迪尔全身，左半边脸颊也开始烫得吓人，他不停摇头，却只能发出单个音节哭泣呻吟，说不出任何服软求饶的话。

“喜欢吗？还是爽得连话都不想说了？”

眼角渗出的泪水替精灵回应了矮人粗鲁的调戏，瑟兰迪尔想结束这一切，却真的无力用言语作答，他只能扭动着翘挺的嫩臀，磨蹭挤压着索林紧插在他体内那截凶残肉刃。

这下伏在索林的兽欲彻底被激发，他将瑟兰迪尔拦腰抱起，整个身体都翻过去，强迫精灵四肢着地。他扶稳了精灵圆润白嫩的臀瓣，揉捏一通，狠狠拍了两巴掌，接下来突然俯身，自己的胸腹紧贴上精灵光洁如玉的后背猛干起来。从后插入的羞耻姿势让精灵体内敏感的部分更直接承受了矮人性器的击撞，粉嫩肉穴阵阵紧缩，换来索林更狂放的攻势。矮人用自己族类的语言野蛮侵犯着瑟兰迪尔的听觉，他咬住精灵的后颈，就像交配中的野兽会做的那样。

除了得不到迟迟释放的委屈，现在瑟兰迪尔的脖子上又多出一圈血痕，索林的每一点身体信号都在告诉他，深受龙病困扰的矮人即将濒临高潮，当然也意味着疾风骤雨一般的性爱终于快要歇停，这么想他觉得好受多了。

最终是他自己的血与矮人的精液将他打上了标记，索林扯住他的长发，他被迫仰起头，左脸颊曾经被龙焰灼烧的疤痕由于缺少魔法遮掩，呈现血肉模糊的可怖景象。

之后他们保持着毫无缝隙的合体姿势许久，索林逐渐平缓了呼吸，才发觉依旧微微颤抖的并非自己的心跳，而是他身下的瑟兰迪尔。

他稍稍迟疑片刻，随后尽量动作轻柔让精灵面向自己，拨开因汗水粘湿在脸颊上的凌乱长发，他看到了那张原本秀美的脸上几乎烂掉的那半边。

“能不能让我单独呆一会儿……”瑟兰迪尔试图用微笑表示自己并无大碍，但一丁点牵动肌肉的表情都让他痛得不禁皱眉。

“究竟怎么回事？”

手悬在瑟兰迪尔毁掉的半张脸旁边，仿佛有一道无形空气墙阻碍了索林继续贴近。他的眼神已经清澈了不少，甚至能看出他开始为瑟兰迪尔担忧。

“你可以把我留在这里，索林，不是什么大不了的事，之后我自己离……”

话还没说完，精灵就发现自己完全悬空了。矮人毫不费力将他打横抱起，不再废话，穿过几重大门，又拐了几次弯，楼梯上上下下踏过几次，来到一处有着柔软床垫和层层帘幕的隐蔽小卧室。

瑟兰迪尔虽然明白，自己来这一趟就是为了能帮索林恢复神智，但看着他在角落里麻利倒水、沾湿毛巾，接着一声不响走过来帮自己清理身体，这转变彻底得让瑟兰迪尔自己也不敢信。

“你盯着我看什么。”即使没得到回答，索林动作也没停，他拉起精灵的手，先从手掌和手臂开始轻轻擦起，然后是之前被他捏得泛红的前胸，腰腹，再向下，他停住了。

龙病上身时他根本忘了顾及精灵的感受，只顾着自己爽，于是到现在瑟兰迪尔的分身还是很精神，半截挺在淡色的毛丛里彰显存在感。

“所以就跟你说不用管我了……”精灵的声音简直比夜里悄悄摸摸唱曲子的小虫还要轻。

索林才不管对方说什么，他靠坐在床沿，把疑似有点害羞的瑟兰迪尔搂进怀里，对着一只粉嫩尖耳朵吹气，手则慢慢摸到他的下身，缓缓揉捏起来，就像之前瑟兰迪尔对他做的那样。

精灵还在轻轻颤抖，却不再是因为隐隐未解的难过，矮人粗糙厚实的手掌正在引导他体会更多快乐，他不禁闭起眼睛，一只手攀上索林肩头抓着他卷曲的头发。

即使在达到高潮的时候，精灵也没有发出太多声音，索林感觉到自己的头发被狠狠拽了一下，随后气力就松懈了，而他的手上则多了些粘腻白稠的东西。精灵额头抵在矮人的胸前，脸色泛着潮红，左边那吓人的伤疤也开始逐渐淡去，慢慢隐藏在细致的皮囊之下。

“真好奇，你的魔法究竟是怎么生效的。”索林继续帮瑟兰迪尔清理，也没忘了打趣。

瑟兰迪尔摇了摇头，不知是要保守自己的秘密，还是单纯累到懒得解释。他侧身趴在床上，又开始盯着索林看不停。

“我脸上究竟有什么奇怪的东西你总是盯着我？”索林凑近瑟兰迪尔，要不是他歪着头，距离近得就会亲在一起了。

精灵还是摇头，不过这次还附送一个似有若无的微笑。

虽然此刻没有阳光，但有点亮了房间的烛火在索林·橡木盾的眼里影影绰绰跳着舞，一双淡蓝色眼眸像极了凝聚光芒的水晶。

要知道，想让瑟兰迪尔在宝石面前移开视线可是很难的。


	2. 宝石

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gems: Thorin suddenly raised a question he had for a while about Thranduil, he was not sure if Thranduil was really enjoying their new relationship, even after they had been sharing bed for several times. Thranduil didn't give him a straight answer, he invited Thorin to join Mirkwood's fest and asked Thorin to bring a gift to please him. Thorin prepared one piece of delicate jewel that strung by numerous gems. Thranduil gladly accepted the gift, and to Thorin's surprise, the Elven King danced for him by wearing nothing but that beautiful piece of jewel. They spend happy time beneath the stars. When asking why gems as gift, Thorin explained that nothing will last forever as the gems, thus there is nothing like the gems can accompany an elf with eternal life. By giving this answer, Thorin also brought up a problem: if they were in love so badly, how they will face the fact of aging.

2 宝石

 

“精灵，忍你很久了，有话你就直说，是不是因为我技术不够好？？”

索林突然砸来的问题，让瑟兰迪尔被呛得猛一阵咳嗽。他刚刚抢了索林的烟斗，正享受着事后的放松平静，却没想会听见一向对自己能力十分自信的矮人问出这种话。

他嘬着烟斗，轻轻喷一口在索林十分严肃的英俊面孔上，烟雾淡淡消散，矮人的脸色却不见好转。

“你居然会问这种问题，老实说让我有点意外。”精灵王翻身，手搭在索林赤裸的胸口，自己则枕在手背上，偏着头，秀发随意散落。

“不介意的话说来听听？”

精灵如此真诚地看着他，倒让索林怀疑自己是不是想太多了。

“我感觉你心不在焉，”不过他还是说出来了，把疑问憋在心里无助于他和精灵之间刚刚开始好转的关系，“我们的身体已经没有距离，但是有时候我依然觉得你在十分遥远的地方。”

瑟兰迪尔无辜地眨了眨眼睛：“如果不是你看起来真的很生气，我会以为你在念诗给我听。”

“我没有开玩笑，瑟兰迪尔。”

索林伸手，拂过精灵长发的手指抚触着凌金色的流水，他感受水流的丝滑柔和，又将它们任性揉散，搅出一阵波纹。

瑟兰迪尔像一只晒着太阳的猫，接受索林不怎么温柔的抚摸，连说话的调子也懒洋洋的。

“那由我来反省一下好了，嗯......为什么你会觉得我心不在焉，是因为我叫得声音不够大，或者口活不够好，还是说柔韧度不够没法让你尝试更多姿势？”

瑟兰迪尔的检讨真是毫无诚意。可是他提到的这些事情，对于索林来说又实在太生动。每当他们相拥相交，这只精灵色气满溢的喘息呻吟简直是毒药，软润的嘴唇和灵巧的舌头能融化坚铁，而无论是正面张开双腿或者背对着自己故意显摆翘臀的姿态，一切的一切都能让索林很容易就硬起来。

“当然不是因为这些！”堂堂山下之王脸红了。

这下精灵自然觉得更委屈：“那究竟为什么你要说我不够认真。”

“我......”索林叹气，仿佛做好接受精灵嘲弄的准备，“即使我能让你哭着高潮，但还是觉得很多时候你特别......飘渺。好像你对一切都不在意，和一切都保持距离，包括我在内。所以我想知道，究竟是我的问题，还是......”

“我懂了，”瑟兰迪尔低声吃笑，肩头起伏带动着索林的胸腔也微微颤抖，“真想不到，我身为精灵的本质却会让你发愁到开始质疑自己的性功能，突然有点良心不安，怎么办。”

索林狠狠瞪了瑟兰迪尔一眼：“真有诚意的话就直说，别装模作样。”

“怎么解释好呢......”瑟兰迪尔依旧头靠在索林身上，“你想过永生的意义吗，索林？”

话题的突然转变让矮人一时哑口无言，于是精灵继续说下去。

“当你的生命和前后都没有尽头的时间并驾平行，就难免会有觉得无聊的时候。”精灵勾着索林的头发，将原本已经卷曲的黑色发梢不停缠在自己纤长的手指上。

“所以'打发时间'这个词对我们来说再合适不过，关注世上每一点微小的新变化，都能给我们新的惊喜......”

“所以我也是你打发时间的兴趣之一？”

“嗯？”瑟兰迪尔眉头疑惑得皱起来。

“我能引起你足够的兴趣吗？”他一只手搭在瑟兰迪尔光溜溜的肩头，又问了一遍。

“矮人，总体来说你......很讨人厌！”

瑟兰迪尔一掌拍掉索林向着他屁股悄悄摸过去的狼爪。

计划没得逞，索林讪笑：“那现在我无聊到令你失去兴趣了么？”

身为精灵，瑟兰迪尔的敏锐直觉能捕捉到矮人索林此刻隐约的疑惑和不安，但两个种族生命长度从来就不对等，这让他本能地回避索林的问题，他不想让矮人伤心。

“我们来打个赌好了，”他又一次转移话题，“下个月密林例行举办满月的宴饮，到时候请你也参加。”

“说得好像我没有来过一样。”索林咧嘴笑。他又想起那些木精灵的放肆宴会，他和精灵王推杯换盏最后几乎毫无例外借着醉意滚到一张床上的过往。

“但是这次不能让你空手来，”瑟兰迪尔挑起浓艳秀丽的眉毛，“带上一样你觉得合适的见面礼，送给我，看能不能勾起我的兴趣。”

索林还能说什么呢，毫无征兆提出这种要求，真的是只有他看上的这个精灵王，瑟兰迪尔才能做得出的事。

他要用一个月，来揣摩千年精灵的心思，时间对于他显然有些吝啬。

而一个月时间，也将用来印证他对瑟兰迪尔究竟是否像他自己认为的那样了解。

 

虽说生活在大绿林的西尔凡精灵可以在任何时候找到任何理由来吃喝歌舞一番，满月时的晚宴依然是他们娱乐生活里的重头戏。

茂密不见天日的古老森林中，圈出了一块开阔草地，熊熊篝火燃起，顺着火星子飘逸的方向抬头，恰好能看到满眼的璀璨星辰，以及当空一轮明月。

索林带着他的见面礼单独赴宴，礼物被盛在精雕着矮人风格纹饰的木匣子里，交给了精灵王的管家加里安。

“您可以尽情享用美酒佳肴，就像以前一样。”加里安让出通路，客气地请索林入席。

“你们的王呢？”

“千篇一律的宴会有时也会让吾王感到疲倦，但如果有新鲜有趣的内容，他会出席的。”

索林已明了加里安的话中意义，他不再多问，捡距离精灵王座最近的空地坐了下来。

 

在精灵王的寝宫中，瑟兰迪尔身着舒适的宽大袍子，手指轻托着下巴，面对加里安刚刚呈上的来自索林的礼物，即使在自己的管家面前他也实在忍不住脸上的笑意。

“你先去宴会喝酒吧，加里安。”他对着管家挥手，要赶他离开。

“那请问陛下我要如何给索林王答复？”加里安可笑不出来，他表示无法理解孤山之王这件过分的礼物，但他的王却不这么认为。

“你可以告诉他，要有耐心。”

对于揣测王的意图，加里安自认为已经十分擅长，他在自己心里翻过几轮白眼，也知道接下来该怎么做了。

 

看着加里安一屁股坐在旁边，一边自己给自己倒酒，一边看似随意地说“有耐心就请你多等片刻吧，索林王”，随后直到宴会深夜散场，板着脸的精灵管家也没再多说一句话，索林察觉到这其中微妙的信息，于是他继续坐在王座旁自斟自饮，不问为何瑟兰迪尔整晚都没有现身。

精灵们相互搀着，三三两两离开了空地。篝火依旧燃着，在温度适宜的夜晚凭添令人心安的暖意。索林端起琥珀酒杯，观察着找准位置，将天空中银乌的倒影盛在杯中，细细端详。

原本是十分适用调情的招式，只可惜主角缺席，倒显得空寂又无用武之地。

就在索林打算将酒一饮而尽时，林中的夜莺突然开始了一曲啼鸣婉转。

听在矮人的耳朵里，伴随鸟儿歌唱而来的还有一串细碎的节奏，那是玉石琳琅作响，金银相互碰撞的清脆之声。

索林的嘴角渐渐浮起一抹微笑，他的目光从酒杯转移至篝火堆。跃动的暖黄火焰之后，已经看得到精灵王挺拔站立的身姿。

取代了王者一贯的层层正装，瑟兰迪尔浑身上下只披了一条薄纱，以及由无数闪耀宝石编织的璎珞。天上圆月冷冽，夜莺的歌声未停歇，他开始了一支舞蹈。

索林不介意在此时承认自己言语的贫瘠，事实是在他所经历过的世界里，并没有任何词汇可以形容眼前的场景。所以他安静地注视，眼光随着精灵王每一个动作起伏。

一伸手，一转腕，宝石缀成的星光就一阵摇晃，一回身，一跺脚，震颤得葱郁枝头连花都开了。 

他用索林所不了解的语言歌唱，嗓音静澈，连夜莺都羞愧褪色。他脚步轻移，靠近依旧端坐原地的索林，仿佛带着魔魅的咒语，要将这个矮人据为己有。

一曲终了，他垂下双臂，直挺挺站在索林面前，胸口轻微起伏，居高临下注视着山下之王。被他盯着的矮人也同样享受这与夜色相衬的片刻宁静，他盘腿坐在原地，伸出一只手去慢慢拉扯附着在珠宝璎珞与精灵王肉体之间的那层薄纱，举动轻柔又挑逗，要是此时站在他面前的是哪家的新娘子，一定已经被他羞得脸红了。

但哪能用精灵王瑟兰迪尔与普通人相比。他反向用力，一转身，让腰间的纱袍整个飘落。

“你还满意这件礼物吧？”矮人的提问中透着自信。 

瑟兰迪尔微微笑道：“从来没有谁敢送这样的东西给我。”  
“抱歉，我没听出来你的意思，喜欢呢，还是不喜欢？” 索林不满足于安静提问，他的双手沿着瑟兰迪尔的大腿缓缓摸索，最终合拢在精灵腿间的性器上。

“建议你还是好好坐下，不然一会儿腿软摔倒了再说是我的错。”他向后推了瑟兰迪尔一把，精灵就随着他的引导仰卧在厚毯子上。

“接下来呢？”作为被取悦的一方，瑟兰迪尔显然已经被挑起了兴趣，他盯着索林，捕捉矮人每一个动作神态中的线索。

“接下来，交给我就行了，瑟兰迪尔。你不会再有想问题的时间。” 

瑟兰迪尔并不是没有享受过索林的服务，但是篝火和月光，空气中青草与花香，伴着他在跳过舞后微有汗湿的体温挥发成了强效迷药，让他轻易动了心，甘愿被催情。 

事实证明矮人并非只在吵架时伶牙俐齿。

被索林的唇舌紧紧吸吮，还有粗糙手掌的来回刺激，瑟兰迪尔舒服得直哼哼，下意识就去咬自己的手指。他不停拱起腰背想要更多，越是撒娇一样催促，索林却反而越慢下了动作，他不再用湿软的舌头去刺激瑟兰迪尔敏感的阴茎，只改用手心轻轻地拨弄。

“所以你还是没说，究竟喜欢还是不喜欢。”

这时候还笑得出来，真够可恶。 

就挂着让瑟兰迪尔埋怨的坏笑，索林转而将手指挤进精灵下身，之前手指沾满了精灵的性器因愉悦吐出的淫液，进入时没有生涩的阻力。索林直奔目标而去，他了解精灵，轻易就能摸到让身下这具修长健美躯体陷入极乐的开关。一连串强烈持续按压，刺激出最直接的快感，让精灵嗯嗯啊啊呻吟不成语句，直挺挺的阴茎前端更湿得厉害。 然而欲望燃烧的上升热度当中，却突然插进了冷硬的异物。

瑟兰迪尔在迷茫中抬起上身，他看到除了索林的半截手掌，一串原本该垂落在身侧的宝石坠饰也被塞进了他的身体。

“……不……”他有些抗拒，不确定地摇头。

“觉得疼了告诉我，”一边这样说着，索林手却没停，圆润的珍珠，红玛瑙，绿松石被一颗连着一颗送进因濡湿水光而泛红的穴口，“不过我猜你应该不会拒绝的。” 

出于习惯，瑟兰迪尔会反驳索林轻薄的武断结论，可那成串的珠子却似乎真的被温成了固体媚药，带着令人发狂的硬度反复碾压过敏感点，让瑟兰迪尔不自觉大张双腿，扭动着寻求更激烈的刺激。

“现在可以告诉我了吧，国王陛下，喜欢吗？”

精灵红着眼眶紧咬嘴唇，白了索林一眼。

索林遗憾地摇头：“不说话，接下来更没有机会了。”

说着，他的一手重又紧紧握住瑟兰迪尔的性器，快速抽动，而一直埋在精灵后穴的手指，就着敏感点和那些仍深埋在他体内的珠宝一起揉搓。前后疯狂节奏的夹击，让瑟兰迪尔陷入几乎要失禁的无力状态，他大口喘息着，激动得浑身颤抖。

“不行……快不行了……索林！”他试图去攫住索林肌肉矫健的手臂，却因为濒临高潮的狂乱快感而屡屡脱力滑落，变成了小猫咪玩笑一样的抓挠。 

索林很满意，俯身反复亲吻瑟兰迪尔的樱唇，与精灵王玩起了唇舌纠缠的湿滑游戏，手上的动作也逐渐慢了下来。

“……你干什么停？”国王显然还有些茫，说话声音发飘。

“因为你没说喜欢，或者不喜欢，我怕惹你不高兴。” 索林边一本正经解释，边用自己早已经硬得竖直的胯下巨物磨蹭着瑟兰迪尔。 

精灵被耗没了耐性，一口咬在矮人的鼻子尖上，疼得对方嘶嘶直叫。

“废话太多！”瑟兰迪尔嘴上虽嗔怒，手却覆上索林筋脉暴起的巨根，不停把对方引导至自己已经淫湿一片的身下。 

被暗示的一方心领神会，索林微微倾身，将手指和珠子褪出，短暂空虚随后立刻就被他更粗长的性器牢牢塞满，精灵和矮人紧紧结合，满足的叹息也融进旖旎夜色，合成了香艳的调子。 刚刚一通折腾，精灵王本就没有得到释放，堆叠的快感此刻随着矮人持续的强势贯穿，更如惊涛拍岸，他控制不住哭叫出声，眼角也因无法承受的快乐而溢出泪水。 

他根本意识不到，自己的模样在索林眼里是怎样令人欲火焚身的美景。 每一次顶到精灵体内更深的地方，换来就是一阵更销魂炙热的紧缩，他的精灵王是一朵妖艳魅惑的食人花，而他只想将他蹂躏弄坏到枝叶凌乱。 插入的节奏越来越快狠，瑟兰迪尔在颠簸中几次下意识伸手试图抓住自己的器官，想要快些高潮，索林可不允许，他将精灵的双臂禁锢在身体两侧，让不停吐出透明蜜液的阴茎完全暴露在视线当中。 

“……索林……给我……” 听从瑟兰迪尔的哀求，索林腰间挺动更加凶狠，两具肉体撞击出淫靡的声响，瑟兰迪尔并未褪下身的璎珞珠串配合着节奏铄铄有声，在窒息的交合当中，用清冷冽音点缀忘情痴狂。

索林又一次狠狠吻住瑟兰迪尔，让精灵吞下自己的呜咽，无法释放的磨人快感直窜下体。索林倾下汗湿的胸膛紧贴着瑟兰迪尔摆动的躯体，他的腹肌蹭住了精灵勃起的性器，紧紧裹在后穴中滚烫的铁杵卖力捣弄着，身下的精灵已经被插得彻底瘫软。 

我觉得我要死了。他抱住索林的脖子断断续续哭着。 

山下之王咬了精灵的耳朵尖，低声说，不会死，我能带你去更好的地方。 

当索林发出野兽般低啸全部释放在瑟兰迪尔体内时，他眼前是一片眩晕的景象：被他硬生生插射的精灵，哭诉着令他沉溺的绝顶快乐，他身心的波动也感染了林中满树盛放的花，夜风悄然轻拂，吹开甜香，飘落一地的姹紫嫣红。

索林捻起几枚落在瑟兰迪尔发间的花瓣，放进嘴里嚼呀嚼。

“那些都可以留下泡酒的，好东西都给你浪费了。”瑟兰迪尔懒懒地翻身，蜷在索林旁边。 矮人伸手拂掉精灵肩头沾上的一点泥土，刚刚动作太猛，顶得差点出界了。

“为什么会想到送珠宝串成的衣服？”瑟兰迪尔头靠索林手臂问道。 

风起后，依旧缀在身上的宝石被吹得有些发凉。索林拽过自己的外袍给瑟兰迪尔披上，而他则手撑起下巴，欣赏自己完成的杰作一样，带着自豪的神情注视瑟兰迪尔。 

“因为你要美得天长地久，除了不会腐朽的宝石，还有什么能常伴你左右？” 

精灵循着矮人的视线回望，从对方的眼中看不到任何哀伤，这反而让他难过起来。 

“有你在的话，就根本不需要这些冷冰冰的东西。” 

“我啊，活不长，”索林自嘲地笑笑，“所以还纠结什么，能让我多看几次这种爽到你漫天飞花的样子，死也值了。" 

他紧紧搂住瑟兰迪尔的腰，撒娇一样拿自己满脸的胡茬给精灵擦起脸来。


	3. 画像

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Portrait: Thorin accidentally found out a painting of Thranduil in his moutain, he thought the figure of the Elven King was a little bit too intimate for others to see. More importantly, he did not ask anyone to paint such a work. Thranduil showed up in Erobor later, he indicated that if one day he decided to sail to the west, a portrait would be good to preserve some of sweet memories. Thorin went furious for Thranduil dare to mention the possibility of their parting. But it turned out that Thranduil did not want to think of such a sad thing either, yet at the moment there were not many choices for them, other than Thranduil gave up his eternal life, which is an option Thorin did not allow. They forgave each other, and they made love. Thorin decided to burn that portrait. He said nothing can replicate his beloved Thranduil, although they still need to find a way to break through chains of destiny.

3 画像

 

索林面前摆着一幅画。

乍一看，很像是那些为王者绘制的标准肖像。画中的精灵王瑟兰迪尔头戴缀满鲜花的枝形王冠，半披着一件质地暗含微光的宽袍，稍略侧身。

但是与那些一定要展现王者风范气概的作品不同，瑟兰迪尔的目光并没有看向画外的观赏者，而是顺着他歪头的角度散漫斜落在了画中暗处的角落，他的身体也因为放松略有倾斜，一只手仿佛正要将滑落在手臂位置的袍子向上提起，就这样定格了某个自然又慵懒的一瞬，似乎却过于隐私，以至于马上将要泄漏什么秘密一样。

换作世上任何一个人，都会痴叹画中人的惊艳，但就是这样一幅难以一语道尽的美，索林却是皱着眉在盯着它。

在愤怒的观赏者身后，是低着头缩成一团的矮人Ori。

“如果我今天不是凑巧路过，你是不是就打算把这幅画一直藏着？”

矮人王并没有转过身，他只是背着双手，低沉声音中暗藏的威严就将可怜的Ori吓得不敢多抬头。

“你怎么解释？”

Ori紧张地一直在拽自己手上的毛线手套，一只手指几乎马上就要开始脱线了。

“是……精灵王希望帮他画一幅画像，他说看过我为编纂埃雷波正史准备的底稿，觉得我的画功很好……”

索林脚步一转过来，Ori立刻不敢说话了。

“他让你画的？”

Ori不停弯腰点头：“是，精灵王还特意嘱咐我，在他最终同意之前，这幅画不能给您看……”

这下山下之王紧拧着的眉头才舒展了一些，他拍了拍Ori的肩，让他把画盖好，搬到索林自己的房间里。

以索林对瑟兰迪尔的了解，这个精灵对于自己的外貌认知度很低，不会刻意去画像，而且最近不是什么对于矮人或精灵来说有纪念意义的日子，连将画像作为礼物送出的机会似乎都没有。深谙“精灵的心思不要猜”的道理，索林送了一只渡鸦信使到密林。

渡鸦回来后没多久，精灵王也登门拜访了。

“本来以为能把画藏得更久一点来着。”瑟兰迪尔笑道。他摘下披风随手搭在椅背上，出入矮人的宫殿已经像是在自己家一样自在。

“能在我不知道的情况下反复偷溜进埃雷波，你已经够可以了。”

索林拉起精灵的手，果然有点凉。

大概他又是独自骑着大角鹿慢悠悠逛到这边来。山前背阴处的风总是很大，吹多了会冷。

“我本来只是想问问你画这么一幅画送我是什么意思，结果为什么你又自己送上门？”

瑟兰迪尔没回答索林，他抓起桌上酒瓶，给自己和矮人各倒了一杯。

“画得真好，不觉得吗？”

精灵呷一口酒，难得对着自己的画像由衷欣赏起来。索林看了看画，转头又仔细盯着真人对比。

“再像再传神，也只是没有灵魂的复制品。”矮人又摸了摸精灵的手，已经慢慢暖过来了。

“究竟为什么打算送我这个？”他一直希望能与瑟兰迪尔视线相对，可精灵王却有意逃避，只是看着那幅画。

“假如有一天，你能看到的只有这幅画，索林……那时候你会怎么想？”

索林说，听不懂你的意思。

“我是说如果有一天我不在了，那么也许只有类似画像这些东西能留给你。”

索林不太喜欢谈话行进的方向，他隐隐觉得有事情要发生，但仍然能保持淡定，挤出一个笑容。

“你可是要比我活得长久，怎么会不在了呢，别乱说话。”

精灵回握矮人纹路粗糙的手，对着指尖长茧的部分格外留恋似的，反反复复地摩挲。

“我说的'不在'，是指西渡。”

不敢相信自己听到的内容，索林又机械地重复了一遍。西渡。

这下瑟兰迪尔更不敢去看索林的表情，他浑身紧绷，已经准备好听着矮人大发雷霆，甚至是突然对他拳脚相向。

索林却只是抽回自己的手，往旁边稍稍挪了两步：“这是早已经确定好的吗，什么时候走？”

就好像他时常问瑟兰迪尔“你什么时候来孤山”那样，语气很平常。

“我不是指最近，而是说一种假设。假如有一天……"

“为什么要没来由地假设这种事？”索林打断了瑟兰迪尔的辩解。

空气里除了燃着的松枝气息，更多是沉默和苦涩。

然而沉默也没有在他们两个人之间徘徊太久。索林突然迈着大步怒气冲冲地离开了房间。  
独自留着原地的瑟兰迪尔手里还端着酒，却怎么也喝不下去了。

精灵对矮人的脾气很了解，他基本能猜到索林跑去哪里，不是牵上战羊去爬山，或者钻进珠宝工坊，要么就是躲在某间密室里正在自己跟自己置气。天色渐晚，瑟兰迪尔端上了原本准备给他们两个人的晚膳，缓缓走进孤山深处。

转过几道长长的拱廊，突然一转弯，阶梯陡然爬升，瑟兰迪尔来到石阶尽头，面对光滑如镜的高墙伸出一只手，他口中默念属于矮人的语言，墙壁正中就划开了一道裂隙。这间密室面积并不大，但向上的空间却格外高耸，山壁一侧的顶端镂刻了错落的长流线型石窗，让月光可以以十分雅致悠扬的方式洒落进屋。就在月光爬行地面的最末端，瑟兰迪尔轻易找到了正面对石墙看不清表情的山下之王。

“索林，西渡只是说说而已，我不会走。”  
至少在你离开之前不会。精灵默默在心底念道。

“只是说说而已？”依旧看不到索林的表情，但他声音中酝酿的愤怒却比雨前云中的闷雷更低沉。他转身面对瑟兰迪尔，雷雨狂风也随之而来。

“这种事你可以用来玩笑？！”索林几步冲到精灵身前。

以瑟兰迪尔的身手本可以轻易阻挡矮人，但他什么也没做，任由对方将他摔在地上，攥紧的拳头对准了他的脸。

瑟兰迪尔的目光毫不避讳，他清楚看到矮人气得浑身颤抖，关节攥得发白，手背上明显的擦伤让几处皮肉都已经被掀开，血迹干涩在伤口周围——孤山中哪面可怜的石墙大概已经领教过山下之王的怒火。

预料中的一拳迟迟没有砸下来，取而代之的是几滴眼泪。

“瑟兰迪尔，你真是自私。”

索林在哭，这已经不是他自己能控制的，比起愤怒，此刻却是另一种情绪淹没了他。瑟兰迪尔有可能会离开，这个想法令他惊恐又无力，他突然意识到自己将在毫无准备的情况下面临内心世界的末日，但对于其他人来说，这完全无关紧要。

“你要是敢走......”索林咬牙切齿，他想自己这时的表情一定狰狞得吓人。

“你要是敢走......”言语再有气势，也都被眼里的咸水浸湿，何况他竟想不出接下来的台词。

要是瑟兰迪尔真的就走了，他又能如何？

拳头最终狠狠落在了瑟兰迪尔精致面孔的一侧，与平滑大理石地面相触，精灵王清楚地听到筋骨几乎碎裂的闷响。

他不知道索林怎样忍受这种疼痛，因为单只是那些掉在他脸上的眼泪，都已经像烙铁一样烧穿了他的皮肉。

他将索林攥紧的手包裹在自己的掌心，虔诚地亲吻，希望自己的精神之力能治愈矮人的痛苦，但他也很清楚，最根本的问题仍然得不到解决。

“你可以把所有情绪都发泄在我身上，索林，我不会有丝毫怨言，”他一只手轻抚上索林的侧脸，“如果这样做有用的话，你可以尽管冲着我来。”

“但恐怕无论如何我们都没有办法，能阻止这一切发生......除非.....”

除非我放弃自己的永生。

瑟兰迪尔注视着索林，声音很低，目光却很坚决。

他可以看到索林的眉头明显抽搐了一下，随后矮人根本就没有思考，当即果断回绝。

“别说了，我不会让你这么做。”  
“如果你不打算阻止我西渡，那为什么要干涉我放弃永生的决定？”  
“如果你要放弃自己的生命，那我宁可你去西渡！”

让你在我逐渐萎缩形容枯槁之前离开，那样你至少还能念着我的好。

“也许你是对的，”索林露出自我安慰的苦笑，“如果早已预见悲哀的必然降临，我们为什么要拖延自己的痛苦？越早了断越好。”

不等索林倾吐更多令人伤心的话，瑟兰迪尔紧紧捂住了他的嘴。

“再听我一次，索林，我说了，我不会走。”

精灵的手因过于激动而颤抖，他竭力令自己的声音听起来不那么失控。

瑟兰迪尔勾住索林的脖子，将他完全禁锢在自己胸前，好让他无法看到自己的表情。他紧贴着索林的耳朵，细声喃喃，听得到心碎。

“原谅我，我原以为你不会比我更在乎，才想用这种方式试探你，你说得一点都没错，是我太自私了……”

他几乎说不下去了，只剩下一抽一抽的喘气声。

“......我真不像个精灵，都是因为你。”

带着无助的哭诉信号被矮人接收，索林没有抬头，依旧将自己埋在瑟兰迪尔的散落长发里，他伸出手，摸索到精灵的尖尖耳朵，很温和地揉捏着。

两个人就像两只相互取暖的猫，团在一起彼此依靠着，直到瑟兰迪尔一连串的轻笑打破了沉默。

“我以为我们之间气氛正伤感呢，索林，为什么这时候你都能起反应？？”他推开一直趴在他身上的矮人，很诧异地看着他。

索林倒是十分理直气壮：“能怪我吗，你喘气的声音一丝不漏都吹进我耳朵里了，我是一个正常男人。” 

瑟兰迪尔一副“拿你没办法”的表情，接着故意又去咬索林的耳垂。

“干什么？”被调戏骚扰的矮人顺着瑟兰迪尔的动作翻了个身，仰面躺倒在地上。

瑟兰迪尔也不说话，灵动锐利的眼神轻轻一瞟，就把索林看呆了，他开始动手去解开矮人的衣服扣子，只留给对方端庄的眉目低垂，还有两片忽闪忽闪的长睫毛。

从矮人颈项间的毛发，到肩窝里突出的锁骨，精灵将索林上身扒干净之后，就开始在每一处他觉得喜欢的地方仔细舔吮，力道说不上很重，却因为毫无规律而变得撩人。他很有闲情逸致，索林却没有，由着他一路啃来啃去，终于在被咬到胸口时忍不下去了

“你是打算上了我吗？”他没好气地笑。

精灵撇嘴，开始去解矮人的腰带。

“你要有点耐心。”

他单手摸进矮人的胯间，将身下之人已经略微勃起的粗壮性器彻底暴露在空气中，精灵俯身下去，像刚才一样小心细致地将肉刃含在嘴里。

比起平时恨不得将对方一口就吃干抹净的生猛做爱方式，小火慢炖的节奏反而让索林无所适从，还真被瑟兰迪尔说中了，他确实没什么耐心。

手指全部插进瑟兰迪尔的白金色长发，他故意捣乱似地摆弄精灵的脑袋，不给他好好咬的机会。

瑟兰迪尔抬头，小小地白了索林一眼：“非要我说我想给你补偿才肯乖乖躺着吗？”

这下索林更躺不住了，他手肘支撑着大理石地板抬起上半身。

“你根本不亏欠我......”

还不等他说完，精灵就又将他推倒躺平了--至于为什么如此轻易，只能怪被精灵握在手里的那根大家伙，实在无法抗拒任何稍微强烈的生理刺激。

精灵比刚才要认真不少，他最大限度张开唇形姣好的嘴，试图将矮人的阴茎全部吞下去，但进行不到一半就已经到了极限。湿滑柔韧的舌头抵在敏感的龟头上持续着质感色情的深度交触，贝齿时不时刮擦青筋脉络暴起的柱身，口中的津液不受控制地淌下来，打湿了依旧杵在外面的半截深色肉柱。

反复尝过矮人略带腥涩的滋味，也确认这根硬挺的凶器完全进入欲求不满的临界爆发状态，瑟兰迪尔终于起身，将口腔里所有矮人的气息全又渡回给索林，深入纠缠的亲吻之时，他跨坐在矮人身上，慢慢慢慢褪去了自己身上的全部衣物。  
索林又想起了那幅定格在一个不知是穿衣还是脱衣瞬间的画像，想到眼前这幅极致绝色居然也曾经险些被别人审视，他顿时觉得气闷，想要坐起来换个姿势，把瑟兰迪尔推倒，却又被精灵用诱惑甜香的深吻堵了回去。

瑟兰迪尔今天掌握了全部的主动，这对他们两个来说都是新鲜的。对于接下来的动作，精灵有些拿不准，他一手按在索林胸前，而另一只手摸索着，扶稳了索林嚣张竖立的性器，将它缓缓塞进自己身体里。

完全插入的过程，缓慢折磨令人发疯，瑟兰迪尔眉头轻蹙，在终于接纳适应了索林的粗大时溢出满足的叹息，薄薄一层汗水沾湿了颈子和肩窝，黏腻的触感成为了传递欲望的媒介，他趴在索林身上，将气息完全沾染给对方。

“这就不行了？”

精灵不满矮人故作轻松的调侃，像是要报复一样，傲慢地仰起尖尖下颌，撑起上身，骑在索林身上姿态诱惑地扭摆腰肢。随着圆润臀瓣前后律动，本已被红嫩肉穴完全吞噬的阴茎刚拔出一丁点，一瞬间就又涌进了精灵体内更深的地方，窒息的紧密、被填满被充斥的快感由反复交合的地方向他们的全身蔓延，粗重的喘息与迷乱的艳吟纠缠不放，肆虐着捆缚着灼烧着。

就在欲望之海滚烫翻涌之际，狂浪之上劈下一道耀目闪电，一直躺着任由瑟兰迪尔摆布的矮人终于忍耐到了极限，他坐起身，抓住瑟兰迪尔双臂，将他完全揽进自己怀里，姿势突然改变，让深埋在精灵后穴中的阴茎捅到了更敏感的地方，精灵的呻吟变了调，完全失控的陌生快感令他呼吸困难，嗯嗯啊啊的动静变得大声却尖锐起来。

像是要报复精灵一开始撩拨挑逗他的坏点子，索林用下身持续侵略进攻时，也没忘了在瑟兰迪尔的胸前乳头还有喉结和下巴留下齿痕，对快要被顶得神志涣散的精灵来说，刺痛弥漫成了刺激。

“......我该怎样才能完全拥有你，瑟兰迪尔？”

索林的视线略微向上，即使目光混杂了迷恋困惑与渴望，却依旧清澈发亮。

精灵眼角泛红，双手捧住索林的脸颊：“现在......不就已经，是......”

但是这些还远远不够。

此刻精灵盘起修长双腿，坐在他的怀中承受着性欲的颠簸，每一次用力顶弄，精灵缩紧的柔软内壁都能让索林几乎忍不住要射，但这些远远不够。

索林将健壮的手臂紧紧箍住瑟兰迪尔腰侧，一只手握在了精灵哀泣已久早就湿得一塌糊涂的性器上，矮人挺动胯下凶器插入的力度持续猛烈，而粗糙手掌似乎也充满了淫邪魔法，由顶端到根部的彻底抚慰让精灵的阴茎挺立充血，在混沌与高潮中徒劳挣扎。

“我还想要更多，瑟兰迪尔。”

连粗粝的嗓音都化成了催情的吟唱，连耳膜都要被激得冒血的精灵，根本没力气回话，他紧抠着矮人的后背，浑身颤抖，身体里被矮人搅乱到麻木，却真如他所说，完全不够，他想要更多，想让索林将他彻底贯穿，想要彻底的释放与解脱。

“......你操得还不够狠......”

精灵对着矮人悄悄耳语道。

原本就是在呻吟中勉强凑成一句的回答，瞬间又被一连串更淫靡的叫声淹没了，矮人虚心接受了他的建议，操得更狠。

性器与臀瓣拍打的声音穿插在放肆浪声之中，交合的地方淫湿一片，抽插时带出的啧啧水声也一浪盖过一浪，瑟兰迪尔终于承受不住，哭喊着达到了高潮，精液一股一股喷在索林和他自己的小腹上。

但索林完全没有要停的意思，精灵因阵阵高潮而下意识缩紧后穴，这稍微阻慢了他操他的节奏，一旦肠壁的滚烫温度稍有松绑，他立刻又恢复了挺动的凶残。

瑟兰迪尔已经射不出任何东西，高潮却毫无退却迹象，矮人在他体内持续对敏感点猛攻，还在将快感变本加厉向全身扩张，他哭泣着意义不明的话，一直摇头。

“不......不要了，索林......”

“真的？”矮人坏笑，双手按住瑟兰迪尔的腰窝狠狠压下去，粗胀的性器触到几乎不可能的深度，撩得精灵不住扭动。

“究竟想要还是不想。”

“......要......”

瑟兰迪尔讨好一般吻住索林的唇角。眼角泪水顺着脸颊滑落。

“要什么？”

插入的动作越来越激烈，精灵纤长的手指在矮人背后留下泛红的抓痕，全身陷入无法抑制的持续痉挛，嘴里断断续续念着矮人的名字。

听从了所爱之人的呼唤，索林一口咬在瑟兰迪尔的脖子上，双臂收紧好将他更牢固圈在自己怀里，几下顶撞，白浊的欲望全部射在精灵的体内。稍微缓了缓神，他感到一小股热流正慢慢淌在他们两个人的肚子上，低头瞥了一眼，没有白色粘稠，只有泛黄透明的水状液体。

“敢笑我就宰了你。”瑟兰迪尔把脸埋在索林肩上，气喘吁吁的发言根本没什么威慑力。

体贴顾及精灵王的颜面，索林没有大笑出声，偷笑反正他瑟兰迪尔也是看不到的，偷笑完，还在精灵红润的脸蛋上亲一口。

“我真让你觉得这么爽？”但他还是没忍住，得瑟到尾巴都快翘起来了。

瑟兰迪尔二话不说就伸手，作势要掐索林的脖子，但手腕却被矮人一把抓住。

“别急着杀人灭口，因为我的罪状会不止一条。”

还有什么？瑟兰迪尔不解地皱眉。

你要送我的那幅画像，我会毁掉它。

从眨眼的频率和眼角的沮丧，看得出瑟兰迪尔有些犹豫，他不知是否该继续在这件事上表达自己的困惑。

“世上没有任何一样事物能代替你。”

索林以湛蓝的双眼向精灵告解。

我只想要你，瑟兰迪尔。

画像这种东西，在矮人眼里根本没什么价值，它不能动，不会说，更不可能像现在这样，流着泪却带着笑。


	4. 琥珀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber: Thorin wanted Thranduil to stay at Erobor more often, so he decorated the mountain with more amber, an element that used a lot in Mirkwood. He tied blind patch on Thranduil's eyes and lead him to one the the decorated place, the hot springs in the mountain, to surprise the elf. He build up a beautiful Amber screen around one the the springs. Naturally they start to entertain each other, but this area were a public place, which means everone can jump in the springs any moment, so they had to went back to the bed chamber. There was also something made of amber here, much smaller, but more interesting...They talked about offspring afterward, and joke about how many children they would have if the birth of a child was at the moment when parents physically bounded and climaxed.

4 琥珀

“我知道你要带我去哪儿。”

瑟兰迪尔被一条颜色鲜艳的棉麻布料蒙着眼睛，手则被索林稳稳抓着，他们慢慢走在通往热雾缭绕的温泉的路上。

“那么感官敏锐的精灵王，能预言接下来会见到什么吗？”

将索林的话当做一种挑战，瑟兰迪尔略微仰头，动用视线之外一切知觉，在脑内绘出了一幅立体生动的场景。

显然索林将他带到了孤山下那片常年咕嘟咕嘟冒着泡的天然热水池，凭着大量潮气和丝丝硫磺的味道就已经能够做出判断，但除了这股气息之外，却也捕捉不到太多其他信息。

这些山石都十分古老，有独属于自己的岁月质感，瑟兰迪尔细心聆听它们的声音，终于察觉到一点微妙的奇异之处。  
一片同样历经了时间锤炼，却更为晶莹剔透的东西，挡在了某一眼温泉的四周，可是又有太多干扰因素，影响了精灵王猜测出那究竟是什么。他干脆自己摘下蒙眼的布条。

不得不说，看到大面积的琥珀被使用在矮人宫殿里，这种风格混搭让身为精灵的瑟兰迪尔感觉有那么点新意。暗绿石阶之上，琥珀屏风的暖黄色随水气变得朦胧，半透明的质感是欲语还休的隐隐暗示。

“毕竟密林与孤山之间还有段距离，这么一来会不会觉得这里更亲切了，有没有你家王宫的感觉？你每次来这边也可以留得时间长点。”  
瑟兰迪尔听完索林的解说，微微一笑：“我不信你的动机会如此单纯，虽然这样做确实让我觉得受宠若惊。”

“十分感谢，山下之王。”他将手搭在索林肩上，侧过脸去亲了亲。

索林接受谢意的态度倒毫不谦虚：“我还期待着比这更有诚意的感谢呢。”  
精灵王大笑出声：“你太容易被看懂了。”

他拉起索林的手，走进琥珀屏风之中，将矮人非常暧昧地推在整片温润泽亮的昏黄上，慢慢去舔他的嘴唇。

“太了解一个人的时候，难免会减少许多惊喜的乐趣。”精灵似乎很渴，他将舌头温柔送进矮人口中，希望借着搅动得到更多可以下咽的液体。

“这样算不算有诚意？”稍微低着头的精灵，声音很温柔。

一切都变得潮湿起来，包括他的语气和眼神。

索林的神情也已经被蒸腾水气打湿，他扣住精灵的后脑，让两个人嘴唇口腔的亲密接触持续不停，而另一只手十分熟练又快速解开了精灵外衣上华而不实的盘扣。

将同样他认为华而不实的外套甩手丢在琥珀打磨过的地面，眼前的瑟兰迪尔就只剩下了薄纱质地的里衣和松快又有垂感的长裤。精灵偏头瞧着矮人，无声注视着对方下一步的行动。

索林歪嘴坏笑，抓住精灵大敞开的衣领一侧，继续用嘴去堵对方，另外的一只手这次不费力解开衣物，直接闯进瑟兰迪尔裤裆里，一把罩住精灵还不在状态的性器缓缓揉搓。

干燥粗糙的掌心摩擦着持续带来热度，瑟兰迪尔不禁轻轻仰头，呼吸被索林手上的动作不停扰乱，腿间的器官任由矮人摆布，很快就精神起来。瑟兰迪尔双手搭住索林肩膀，自然而然就要将自己整个身体贴近矮人。

“总被你看穿意图就不好玩了，你说对不对，瑟兰迪尔？”

低沉共鸣刮擦着耳膜，又是一种极具穿透力的刺激。听到自己的名字被对方用色情的方式念出来，精灵能感觉自己更是硬得不行了。

但就在下一刻，矮人突然用力推了一掌，精灵重心后仰，视野翻转颠倒，噗通一声就掉进了温泉池。他挣扎着想浮出水面，索林却也紧跟着跳进来，他紧紧搂着精灵的腰，在水下用深吻夺去对方仅有的氧气。

双双从水中冒头，他们因缺氧而气喘不止，炙热的水气熏红了他们的脸颊和双唇，瑟兰迪尔不耐烦地去扯掉索林已经湿淋淋的层层衣物，而索林像是中邪了一样，只管死死盯着瑟兰迪尔被薄纱衣料勒出诱人形状与色泽的胸口。

温热的泉水不断吐着气泡，附着在他们光溜溜的肌肤上，这成为了他们身上目前仅有的修饰物。水波纹折射之下，他们将对方每一寸看得透彻清楚，甚至连想法都能读透，精灵张开修长笔直的双腿，矮人接受邀约，扶住他的大腿挺身进入。

有了水的温度与浸润，扩张的前戏也轻松许多，精灵摸到矮人身下开始嚣张抬头的大家伙，引导它抵在柔软的入口。被完全充满与被紧紧包围的快感勾出满足叹息的重奏，翻涌的欲望催促着他们开始更深入激烈的碰撞。肉体拍打的声音与水的节拍混成一种，再如何却也盖不过一次高过一次的浪叫声。

原本瑟兰迪尔一直闭着眼睛，只有纤长睫毛的微小颤抖，但犹如突兀绽放的夜鸢，他突然带着一点惊恐睁开双眼。  
“停一下......”他推住索林，似乎不想他继续。

矮人将身体伏得更低，却没有放慢贯穿的动作：“现在停可是要命了……”  
一句调侃换来胸前一阵钻心痛，脾气大的精灵狠拧了索林的乳头，弄得他呲牙咧嘴。

“……听见有其他人在往这边走。”瑟兰迪尔埋怨地解释。  
“我怎么没听见？”  
矮人回敬了精灵，结结实实往里捅了好几下。  
再努力尝试也抑制不住呻吟，精灵着急了，一口咬住矮人的耳朵，让对方疼得只能僵在原地，弓着背不敢再动。

稍远的地方确实开始飘来各种打水仗的嬉闹声，顺带夹杂着khuzdul语的吵吵嚷嚷。好在索林和瑟兰迪尔所在的位置已经很偏僻，又全部被屏风遮掩起来。

索林趴着一动不动有段时间了，但他可不好受。他只能持续用眼神诉说，看看他们两个还绞在一起的下半身，瞄一眼瑟兰迪尔一直紧贴小腹竖立的阴茎，再转而带着点委屈盯着身下的人的眼睛。

精灵彻底推开索林让两个人分开，他转过身，顺着温泉池子边宽阔的阶梯向上爬了爬，留给索林满眼白花花的翘屁股和金发铺缀的后背腰肢。  
等了一会儿发现索林没跟上来，他回头嗔怨瞟一眼。  
“上来用腿就好了，不会有太大声音。”

索林突然觉得很感动，胸口热乎乎的，他扑上去抱住精灵，对着脸一阵亲啊亲。  
精灵夹紧双腿，但大腿根上细白的嫩肉还是有足够空间留给索林粗大的性器。少了一点润滑，略带干涩的摩擦也是十分挑战忍耐力的，每一次进出两根阴茎就会刮擦磨蹭全方位亲密接触，精灵原本用来承受矮人滚烫肉刃的穴口也被矮人浓密的耻毛不断搔痒，他只好咬住自己的手背，才能勉强不泄漏更多淫荡的声音。

索林一手安抚着瑟兰迪尔的大腿一侧，另一只手去照顾浑身开始泛红的精灵的下体，他不想只有自己得到快感，大手不停变换角度和力度帮着精灵弄出来。  
他感觉身下的躯体突然一阵不规则抽搐，随后就要脱力瘫倒，他赶紧一把捞过对方的细腰，把两个人的性器紧紧挤在一起，大力撸动几下，几乎同时射了出来。

趁着瑟兰迪尔趴在池子边喘气，索林偷偷把两个人的精液抹了一点在精灵浅浅的腰窝上。他并没有告诉精灵，以往每次在密林宫殿做客时，他就已经设想着将精灵王在琥珀屏风之后沐浴的侧影搬到孤山。事实证明他简直太英明神武了。

稍微缓过神来，他们又泡回温泉里，时不时往对方身上撩水，再从一直摆在池边的长匣子里取干净的浴巾，相互帮忙擦洗。不过向外拿浴巾的时候，从匣子里却掉出了奇怪的东西。

“给谁用的？”瑟兰迪尔颇为淡定看着这根咕噜咕噜滚到眼皮底下的假阳具，还拿起来放在索林面前晃了晃。

“琥珀也是很珍贵的材料，总不能浪费了对吧。”索林不知怎么有点紧张。

“嗯……”精灵真把粗长的男根当成玩具握在手里，浑圆龟头的部分戳在索林脸上。

“不试着用一下空当成摆设也是一种浪费，不觉得吗？”

山下之王观察着精灵越来越熠熠发光的好奇宝宝眼神，心说真是自己挖了坑给自己跳。

不过转念再一想，精灵会因为无论怎样的原因多在孤山停留，这就可以了。

 

———————————以下瑟索，瑟索，瑟索，雷的同学请跳过———————————

 

爱一个人，就会纵容。

索林感觉今天是绕不过了，看样子瑟兰迪尔一定要把这根东西在他身上用一用才罢休。

“来吧。”他把自己摔在软和的大床上，希望速战速决。

但精灵讲情趣，他用舌头将透明阳具全舔了一遍，特别是顶端部分照顾得格外周到，看得索林又有点硬了。  
被唾液沾湿的粗长这回被插进了他的身体里，动手的还是平时更多去接纳他的美丽精灵情人，画面有些冲击，屁股有点疼。  
索林眉头不自觉皱起来，痛苦里模糊的星星点点的快乐让他的喘气声时不时变调，他自己的那根也越来越抬头，晶亮的前液不断往外渗。

“......会不会太大了，还疼吗？”瑟兰迪尔吻住索林的眉间，又拂去他额角的薄薄汗水。  
“玩够了就换你自己的东西进来。”他尽量让自己能连贯着把一句话说完。

精灵这次很听话，慢慢把已经变得黏糊糊的琥珀阳势从矮人那里退出来，换修长的手指伸进去确认了一下有没有受伤，又摸索着找到矮人敏感的地方，把对方又揉又摁弄得很舒服了才自己提枪上阵。

过程中瑟兰迪尔一直没怎么看索林，无论做攻还是受，他总是比较习惯闭起眼睛。在黑暗中一切都会变得更敏感，他可以感觉他们身下不断擦枪走火，又热又湿，可以肆意虐待索林肉感紧实的圆臀，可以听到索林带着沙哑的喘息，犹如受伤野兽低声鸣泣，他把自己全部紧贴在索林身上，靠着矮人的肩膀，着迷一样侧耳听着。

只要他腰下插入拍打的动作越狠越急，他耳边的高潮就越狂浪迭起。

“索林……你叫得真好听……”他咬着矮人的耳朵，几乎快哭出来。  
“再废话，下次干……死你……"

狠话谁都会说，但眼前索林可能还要担心一下，他能不能活到下次，前提是他不被爽死的话。

“如果我们有任何一方是女性，现在不知道会生了多少孩子。”精灵半个身子挂住矮人，很有闲情逸致玩他的头发和胸毛。

“组一个亲卫队大概是没问题。”矮人懒懒回答道。

“他们长什么样？”瑟兰迪尔自己已经开始了愉快的脑洞，眼睛滴溜溜亮起来。

“肯定不会丑。”

“可要像你们一样矮就不好了。”

并没觉得自己说错话，但精灵的耳朵还是被矮人使劲掐了一下。

“我听说精灵的小孩在父母结合那一刻就会形成自己的意识，这是真的吗？”

索林能感觉怀里的精灵动了动脑袋点头。

“那没准我们的孩子都在这里，”矮人边说边摸了摸精灵金色的头发，“每次一闪而过的念头，就像流星。”

这次他感觉精灵摇了摇头。

要是哪天脑子里爆发流星雨，这得是多下流的场面，不行，真是对不起孩子们呀。

他们笑话着彼此的胡说八道，抱在一起慢慢睡着了。


	5. 礼物

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present: Thorin asked Thranduil out to Raven Hill, a place Thranduil didn't like. For it would reminded him about how close Thorin was to death. But he went anyway, and Thorin asked to him marry him there. Thorin knew it was Thranduil saved him from the beginning. He teased about Thranduil dare to take that amber sex toy as gift, yet might not to take what he had in his hand this time. The present he talked about were a pair of wedding rings. But Thranduil said yes. They hold a magnificent wedding in Erobor, and Thranduil also explained why he accept Thorin's propose, for he had made a decision for both of them. Thranduil also had a present for Thorin, but that would require him to take away the dwaf's gift by Valar — the limited life. Thranduil wanted to find a way to let him and Thorin to be together forever. Thranduil won the drinking competition and beat all Thorin's relatives, but he finally get down by Thorin, and was carried directly to the bed chamber.

5 礼物

拥有长久的生命，却意味着每日依旧要持续被俗事所扰；世界万变，为适应生存，大概就不能停滞不前吧。瑟兰迪尔在阅读室翻查批复各类文件时经常会想到这种问题，随着年龄增长，精灵们大概会逐渐丧失种种欲望，更想与森森古木和静默山水一样，沉淀为时间的陪衬，整个世界更加坚固的一部分。  
但一阵聒噪的呱呱叫声打破他的神游天外，不用抬头也知道，是孤山黑漆漆的渡鸦信使又来造访了。  
毕竟是两个种族的头领，也没有相对正式的关系和名义，谈情做爱在精灵王瑟兰迪尔与山下之王索林的日常生活中是有限的。他们经常会有很长一段日子不怎么联络，忙碌各自的生活，凭一封飞鸟传书递送消息，或者干脆一声不响就相互找上门来。  
瑟兰迪尔解下信使脚上的信囊，又撒了一把松仁给这只飞越山岭的大鸟做为奖赏。  
索林在信中邀瑟兰迪尔去渡鸦岭。这个约会地点不同以往，大概是少数瑟兰迪尔不想踏足的地界之一。他活了几千年，生离死别已经反复在身上结痂，没什么能轻易对他构成致命伤害，但差点就让索林丧命的五军之战，还是一个仍然新鲜的伤口，精灵王希望避免旧地重游勾起让他心底阵阵发紧的慌张无助感。  
更何况约定见面的日子，是瑟兰迪尔的生日。

“咱们能换个地方么。”精灵王脸色实在不怎么好，俊俏的面孔写满不安，声音也很不耐烦。  
索林比瑟兰迪尔先到，一直曲起一条腿，靠坐在冰瀑旁的石山下，样子悠哉像个游侠。他听见动静后扭头，拉着精灵的手一定要让他也一起坐。  
“告诉我困扰你的是什么，回忆，直觉，还是......”  
“全部。”精灵的眉头一直不舒展，没了它们平时端庄雅致的样子。  
我不想一遍又一遍地被提醒将要失去是什么感觉。  
他的声音不大，因为居然拿捏不好分寸，不知怎样才能让这话听起来不像在软弱抱怨。  
“我听见了。”矮人凑近过去，轻轻用额头蹭着精灵：“但为什么要忧愁这种不真实的事？你还没有失去我。”  
至少现在没有。  
“总之不是个谈话的好地方。”瑟兰迪尔的表情和肢体都放松了一点，索林的安抚让他不那么紧绷了。  
“要我说这儿不错，你看，埃雷波在这边，密林呢……”  
矮人动作故意夸张转身，挥手指向孤山所面朝的无尽地平线。  
“密林在有点远的对面。作为幽会场所，这个中间地带刚刚好。”  
瑟兰迪尔十分不易察觉的笑容，仅仅是轻轻眨了一下眼，嘴角弧度有那么一瞬似有似无，但这一幕索林完全看在眼中。  
为什么会有美成这样的生物存在呢？  
然而再一想到如此美丽的精灵，虽不愿明白承认却实实在在挂念着他，索林觉得自己很幸福。他更加坚定了信念，直视着瑟兰迪尔，朗声说道：“今天你过生日，我有礼物想送你。”  
看得出来，瑟兰迪尔很感兴趣，索林继续说下去。  
“你还记得之前有一根琥珀打磨成的东西对吧。”  
精灵低头笑起来：“当然记得，不是送我了么，已经被永久收藏在密林浴池里。”  
“连那种礼物都敢收的精灵王，我怕今天送的这件，你倒不敢要了。”  
虽是说笑的轻松语气，瑟兰迪尔却能察觉索林的声音在轻微颤抖。

这种颤抖在矮人从怀中取出一个小盒子之后变得更明显。  
此刻摊在他手心里的木盒，没有任何矮人惯用的修饰，光秃秃的。  
但瑟兰迪尔的眼神明显变了，他处在某种程度的震惊当中，仿佛这盒子散发着谜一般的危险。  
“你不可能用肉眼就看穿里面有什么吧？要不要打开。”  
精灵显而易见的犹疑，让矮人越来越难以忍受，他的笑容也越来越僵硬，打算要收手时，却被瑟兰迪尔一把扣住手腕。  
索林这才感觉到，瑟兰迪尔也在努力控制情绪，试着让他自己别抖得太厉害。  
精灵接过木盒，迟迟不敢打开，他向索林投去求助的眼神，却发现对方目光太过灼热，只好移开视线。  
“你真的明白这样的举动意味着什么，对吗？”  
“当然，我已经考虑很久了。”  
听到索林的回复，精灵放弃挣扎，他深吸一口气，打开木盒。  
盒子里是两枚戒指。尺寸略有区别，外圈刻着不同的文字。瑟兰迪尔的视线有些模糊，他暂时不能集中精神弄明白戒指上镂刻文字的具体区别。  
“我知道选在这么一个荒郊野岭送你这样一件东西会让你觉得毫无头绪，所以我觉得有必要说明一下”  
“我曾经在这里差点就没命，是你把我救回来。”  
精灵很清楚他从没对索林提起过，他曾在断崖上消耗自己精神力量来挽回矮人的生命。他张嘴想要说点什么，却被索林温柔阻止。  
“是你在这个地方重新找回我的灵魂，而今天又是你的灵魂诞生于世的日子，没有比这更好的机会。”  
“瑟兰迪尔，欧瑞费尔之子，愿意嫁给我吗？当然了，娶我也行。”  
真是不怎么正经的求婚，惹得瑟兰迪尔不禁笑出声。他拿起盒子里尺寸略大的那枚戒指，又抓过索林的手，将戒指套在他的无名指上。  
现在他终于看清上面的刻字。索林手指上那一枚，刻的是辛达林，而剩下这一枚刚好相反，如尼文的镂刻满满绕着戒指走了一圈。  
瑟兰迪尔捏起这枚耀眼的小小金属环，要让索林把他的每一个微小动作都印在脑海里一样，自己慢慢将戒指戴在了自己的手指上。  
“我愿意......嫁……”  
嫁也可，娶也行。  
最后这句没说完，精灵就被矮人一把搂住堵住了嘴。  
冰晶铺就的河谷上完全寂静。精灵与矮人并排坐在冰瀑边缘，被彼此的气息团团围住，他们似乎怎么也亲不够，不停用唇齿交叠的声音作茧自缚。  
原本一直有阴云遮盖的天空不知何时放晴，借着温暖的阳光，他们发现对方眼角脸颊上深浅不一的水痕，破涕而笑，都显得很羞涩。

已经擅自决定了婚事，接下来一系列要遵守的繁文缛节却不能任性对待了。总不能突然某天在饭桌上或者会议里突然告诉其他族人，哎对了，我结婚了，没有新娘，新郎是精灵/矮人。他们需要自己的臣民有时间消化这个惊天巨大八卦，而在此之后，还需要一场正式且十分隆重的婚礼。

但是典礼该在谁家办，成了王的争执焦点。  
“说说你的理由，我很乐意采纳意见。”  
索林一只手臂枕在脑后，另一只手来回摩挲着瑟兰迪尔弧度柔韧的腰线。  
精灵王跨坐在索林身上，后面刚刚勉强接纳了矮人粗壮嚣张的肉刃，自己的那根还只是略微有点抬头，软软趴在索林线条分明的腹肌上。  
自从戴上戒指，他们腻在一起的时间确实变长了，不像以往很多时候只想抓紧时间多做几次而已。  
“原因很简单，第一，办宴会这种事难不倒密林的精灵，这是我们的长项。而且一旦熟络起来，西尔凡精灵会展现相当程度的亲切友好。”瑟兰迪尔俯身，在索林锁骨突起的地方嘬出一点点红印子。  
“第二，恕我直言，矮人酿的酒实在很难入口。”艳红色草莓这次又被精灵啃咬着种在了矮人的脖子上。  
“还有其他理由要说吗？”索林抚摸着瑟兰迪尔丝绸瀑布一样的金发，等听到否定的回答后，拦腰抱着几乎没有体重的精灵猛坐起来，体位反转，原本在上面的现在被彻底压在了下面。但他们的下身还紧紧绞着，这么突然一折腾，惊得瑟兰迪尔完全没了平时的淡定自若，尖叫声像个小姑娘。  
“现在是不是轮到我来表述一下观点了？”索林抓起精灵推在他胸前表示抗议的手，一口啃下去，身下还不忘了故意往前顶。  
精灵收紧两条大长腿，把矮人夹得更贴近，随着逐渐加快挺进的节奏，放任自己享受被淹没的快感。  
“我觉得婚礼还是要在孤山举行……”他也学瑟兰迪尔，每说一句话，就要用牙齿唇舌在对方身上留下一朵小红花。  
“原因则与你的主张正好相反。这座山里会有人将这次联姻当成一场连冷笑都不值得施舍的闹剧。”  
“……嗯……”  
“我要让这些人亲眼看着'闹剧'上演在所谓他们自己的地盘，场面办得越大越好。”  
瑟兰迪尔的喘息与呻吟交替持续，像是在用这种色气的方式回应索林。  
矮人这次下嘴的目标是精灵粉嫩的乳头：“这样的理由你觉得可以接受吗？亲爱的未婚夫。”  
肉体拍打的靡音连成一片，精灵的答案也在泣不成声意义不明的呢喃里颠簸渐远了。

就如瑟兰迪尔所预料，密林精灵以极快速度搞清楚他们的大王将要和隔壁矮人结婚之后，又以极快速度开始投入到婚礼筹备的工作中。无论是嫁或者娶，不管婚礼在哪里办，他们有信心不会让精灵王被任何种族的任何人比下去。

“你有什么不满是可以提的，加里安。”  
瑟兰迪尔在试穿仪式当天的几套礼服。似乎这些衣服没一件能让督办婚礼的密林总管加里安感到满意，他脸色乏味，看向大王的眼神也毫无起伏，好像他很缺乏睡眠似的。  
“我自然是没什么不满，陛下。”连语调都是平的，与房间里其他精灵难掩兴奋的叽叽喳喳形成了鲜明对比。  
“显然您和山下之王情投意合，联姻是理智与情感的双赢。”  
瑟兰迪尔正在试戴的这顶王冠，有极为细碎的流苏垂坠做为大片点缀，分不清是金或银的泛光色泽，几乎要与他自己的金发融为一体。  
加里安上前一步，略微欠身表示恭敬，随后去帮瑟兰迪尔理顺缠住发梢的流苏。  
“我斗胆揣测一下，您是不是早已经为之后的事情做好打算，才接受山下之王的求婚。”  
瑟兰迪尔没有什么回应和表示，加里安的整理工作仍在继续。  
“如果没有解决办法，如果是我，不能想象如何与一个寿命不均等的人一起过，我会比他更注意到时间一点一滴的摧残，这实在是痛苦，无法忍受。”  
加里安大概明白自己话中的残酷，声音放得很轻。  
精灵王最终还是决定换上样式最简洁优雅的那顶王冠，额前镶着一枚索林送的冰蓝晶石，脑后的部分则逐渐用软银编成复杂的几股，最终汇成一根极亮的银丝，会随着转身扭头等动作拗出不经意的弧度。  
“情感若战胜理智，会是一场灾难吗。”瑟兰迪尔端视着镜中层层被精致包裹的自己，自言自语一样。  
这时加里安平静无波的脸上终于显露出一丝惊诧，他一时无法消化自己接收到的信息：一向深思熟虑的精灵王，居然真的仅因为爱情而做出一个决定。

关于婚礼如何办，索林和瑟兰迪尔几乎没有共同商量过，因为山下之王早就表示，仪式能搞多大他就要搞多大，能有多铺张就要多铺张，所以瑟兰迪尔只向他确认了详细的时间和流程，其他就撒手不管了。  
婚礼当天所谓的铺张程度，还是超出了精灵王的预期。  
他原本打算在靠近孤山正门时再骑着大角鹿领走一段山路，却在刚刚看到雪白的山尖时，就发现大路两旁已经排起了长长的迎亲队列。这其中有金甲银盔的矮人战士，手中武器换成了盛满鲜花与酒的金杯银盏，以及点缀了无数珍稀材质的仪仗礼器。在他们身后则是自发聚集起来的普通民众，他们在精灵王所经之路上抛出花朵，洒下美酒，让这位即将进驻孤山的精灵每一步都踏在馥郁清香之上  
瑟兰迪尔觉得有必要回应路人的友善。他不再乘车，命人将大角鹿牵来，翻身上鹿，在震动山野的欢呼声中越过精灵步兵和骑兵，开始在最前引领送亲队伍。  
行进途中逐渐响起了歌声，一开始瑟兰迪尔觉得是矮人的歌，因为歌词是用矮人的语言唱出来的，但再听了几句，他知道这是哪首歌了。  
索林在密林过夜时，时不时会和瑟兰迪尔一起参加西尔凡的篝火晚会，这首是精灵们在晚宴上经常唱的抒情曲目，包括精灵王自己都会没事哼上一小段。只是他暂时回想不起更精确的次数，比如究竟有多少次是他在床上把这首歌唱给索林听的。  
精灵们也听出这是他们很熟悉的曲子，自然而然就一起跟着唱起来，两个种族的语言演绎出不同的风格，将缓缓行进的队伍层层包围着。

可是树也不够高  
可惜山也不够高  
就连云都不够高  
要如何告诉一颗星星  
仰望时酸涩的心情  
月亮让我嫉妒  
好心的云帮我将它遮住  
那样一来  
却连你也变得躲闪  
但如果我放声歌唱  
音符比鸟羽轻盈  
只是伤心的那些飞得慢  
它们还有泪水拖连  
带着爱慕的永远冲在最前  
它们打算和阳光竞争  
要第一个飘在你耳边  
可是竟怕歌也唱不够  
调又不够准，词更不够美  
想啊想，想啊想，想得又要哭起来  
我最珍贵的小星星  
如果你听到我的爱  
能不能对我眨眼睛？

越到孤山正门，矮人聚集得越多。大角鹿仰着头，充分展示着悬挂和缠绕在它的鹿角上那些闪亮亮的饰物，它迈步的姿势也变得花哨，大腿抬高，落地时鹿蹄动作却变成小碎步，故意要向旁边两排身披铠甲的战羊挑衅炫耀一样。  
瑟兰迪尔来回抚摸它的脖子和肩背，轻笑着它说不要绷得太紧。随后气定神闲一直来到孤山脚下。  
站在雄伟山门前迎接瑟兰迪尔的并不是索林本人，而是他的女性亲族。  
“埃雷波迎来的既然是一位精灵王，好多习俗礼节真的显得多余了。”索林的妹妹迪斯亲自洒下一碗酒，又主动迎上去，瑟兰迪尔弯腰与她两颊贴面行礼。  
“我倒是想知道有哪些是新人过门时要做的。”精灵王心情愉快地看着盛装打扮过的女矮人。  
迪斯大概是翻了个白眼，掰着手指开始数，要喝什么，吃什么，踩什么，戴什么……当然了，所有这些都是讨彩头，祈求幸福美满子孙昌盛……  
“做全套才符合礼数。”  
听到瑟兰迪尔这么说，迪斯自然是有点吃惊，但更多是感谢。索林执拗要举行这场婚礼，早就惹得一些顽固老人很不满意，精灵王如果肯入乡随俗，多少能缓解一下两边对立的情绪。  
于是瑟兰迪尔喝了一碗忘却前缘的酒，吃了一把会让他和索林早生贵子的石榴，踩过象征地下深处凶险的漆黑炭火，戴上只赠给新娘子的几挂首饰（主要是石榴石和珍珠做的），被唱着歌的女矮人们围成一圈，披上一面缀满金线的薄纱，由花团锦簇编成的绳索引领着，慢慢走进了埃雷波大殿深处。

阳光从每一根高耸的廊柱之后透射出来，映在孤山正中的王座上，从细腻的面纱之后瑟兰迪尔只能看到一片金光，不知过了多久，他能感觉到就剩了他一个人走在悬空的甬道上，鲜花不知何时已经换了一个人来牵引，他只能看见花簇向前延伸，却看不到尽头。直到他听见索林压着笑的声音说，你不要再往上走了，就站在下面那层台阶就好。  
面纱被摘下，瑟兰迪尔才终于看清楚索林的模样，王冠和外套是不用说了，黑金混合的搭配，既有威严又洒脱，胡子修理得干净整洁，换了一颗更亮的耳钉，藏在长头发里的几根小辫子也用贵金属丝混着编在一起。如此英俊的山下之王，脸上却藏不住坏小子一样的笑容。  
“笑什么笑。”瑟兰迪尔向上蔑了一眼。  
“太多理由了，你要听哪个？”索林抓过“新娘子”的手轻轻吻了一下。  
这一个小动作，却引发了观礼人群相当不小的震动，而接下来进行仪式的每一步，海啸一般的欢呼更是一浪高过一浪。  
索林为瑟兰迪尔戴上一顶属于孤山的王冠，等到他们将要交换戒指的时候，欢声笑语已经在整座山里雷鸣似地回荡。  
在如此嘈杂的环境下已经没人能听见他们两个人的对话，可索林还是伏在瑟兰迪尔的耳边。  
“没有父母长辈，天地神祗又太虚无，就你来给我见证吧。”  
说完他将准备好的戒指又一次带回到瑟兰迪尔手上。  
“让我属于你。”  
对于戒指上那一句khuzdul语的念法，聪明的精灵这次亲耳学到了。  
于是他也学着索林，重复了同样的动作，用音调最轻柔的辛达林在索林耳边挠痒痒。  
让我也属于你吧。

见识过孤山迎娶新娘的不是很讲道理的小细节，瑟兰迪尔就料到接下来一定还有没闹完的在等着，但他是精灵王，自然有办法将场面扭转。  
如果只是要比武力和酒量，那更简单不过了。  
按照习俗，来自阿尔达各地，此刻揣着各种心思的矮人们要和索林打擂台外加拼酒。这是考验新郎的时候，他要胜过所有挑战者，证明自己有能力保护所爱之人，但要是输掉了哪一场，那个对手就有机会对新娘提出任何要求。输掉比试，是新郎的奇耻大辱。  
兵刃相见和空手赤膊的打架，以瑟兰迪尔密林王者的身份不好从中插手，何况他对索林绝对不会失掉信心。于是武斗擂台他只负责从旁观战，肆无忌惮欣赏索林耍起武器风行雷动，锤炼过的美味肉体挥汗如雨。  
索林一声怒吼扳倒了他的红发表弟丹恩，他战胜了最后一名比武挑战者，开心地几乎要横着走路。他回到瑟兰迪尔的座位旁，当着所有人捧起精灵的脸亲了好几下，在端起酒碗又要冲下去的时候，被瑟兰迪尔拽住了胳膊。  
“这场换我来。”  
瑟兰迪尔竟然对着索林抛了个媚眼。他呆愣愣被瑟兰迪尔推回座位，接着就看精灵拿走原先在他手里的酒碗，衣袂飘然去到他那帮远亲近邻当中。  
发现精灵王亲自下场，一群粗毛大汉被彻底搞晕菜了，只顾直勾勾瞪大眼睛盯着他。  
“喝吧。”他端过酒壶给面前所有人斟满：“规矩照旧，胜者可提出任何要求。”

索林是很想跳下座位去和他们再战一轮，因为他根本不会输，每一杯下肚都是在重新陈酿他的豪情肝胆。但瑟兰迪尔替他去喝酒，让他在一边看着，他怎么咂摸都觉得不对劲。在精灵仰头狂饮、水酒沿着嘴角一路淌进脖子衣领的时候他突然明白了。一样都是酒，但被瑟兰迪尔这样喝过，什么烈性饮料都能变成春色漫溢的催情水。

最终精灵王只是面颊上有些绯红，嘴唇泛着微光，他单手支桌，另一手捞起一柄银色汤匙，像使用魔杖一样在他所有手下败将面前小幅度挥舞。他要求来自蓝山的矮人们合唱一首在这种场合他们最喜欢的歌，然后让铁丘陵和埃雷波的大胡子们伴舞，说完就开始用勺子帮他们打节奏。矮人们也喝得晕头转向，居然就轻易同意了。  
索林不知什么时候出现在瑟兰迪尔背后，他把自己的重量全扑到精灵上，勾住精灵的脖子说，你还没跟我喝呢。  
瑟兰迪尔仰起头对着索林傻笑，难得露出了醉态。  
山下之王灌一口酒，捏着精灵的小下巴嘴对嘴喂了过去。  
“这点量才不会打败我，再来！”瑟兰迪尔撇嘴抗议。  
于是又渡了第二口，第三口，第四口……  
直到脸上的热度抵不过身下涌起的阵阵异样，瑟兰迪尔才模模糊糊意识到，索林喂给他的酒里有问题。  
“现在你说，是谁输谁赢了？”索林对着面色坨红的精灵吹口气，看到精灵反应明显变慢了。  
他试着把他拽起来，但药酒的作用十分奏效，精灵软趴趴伏在长案上，动也不动。  
“别忘了输了的人要付出代价的，亲爱的瑟兰。”  
精灵慢慢眨了眨眼，仿佛听不懂索林欲望压抑不住的炙热低语。

烈酒行遍全身时血脉就灼烧起来，瑟兰迪尔感觉自己正被一件一件褪去全身上下的衣物，微热的肌肤被略带温差的空气挑逗。很快他就被扒光了，横在宽大的床榻之上。酒精与媚药的混合令他呼吸急促，他下意识寻着欲望的根源，双手扶住已经啜泣着前液的分身开始自慰。

索林并没有缺席这样一幅兼具色情与纯情的美艳画面。他只是转身去取了一点准备好的“礼物”，再一扭脸，看到眼前突然开演的春宫独角戏，脚都快迈不开步了。

金色长发是蜿蜒的河流，淌过秀气的鼻尖，时不时紧咬嘴唇也不能阻止犹如小动物一样的呜咽溢出，洁白中透着羞赧绯红的腰腹轻微颤抖起伏，但即使有纤秀双手的抚慰，也只能暂时舒缓越来越恼人的燥热。精灵无力思考其中缘由，只好蜷起身体，让自己像一头需要冬眠的虎。  
索林贴住精灵光裸的后背，闯入了难耐的情欲困境，可他却不是来解围的。  
“你答应的愿赌服输呢？”舔过瑟兰的耳朵尖，他用一套做工细致柔软的皮带，把时不时难耐扭动着的精灵困住。瑟兰迪尔侧身不断蹭床单，不满地扭动。他的双手突然被反剪到背后，前面的器官失去了唯一一点安慰，全部昂扬着暴露在索林视线里。

“……我……从没答应过这种事！”被缚的精灵好不容易挤出一句完整的话，却是丝毫没有底气。  
“不听话可不好。”  
索林在瑟兰圆嫩的臀上狠狠拧了一把，随后将项圈和完全为限制高潮的邪恶道具套在他身上，从这两头分别延伸出几条细细的皮绳，然后汇聚一处，它们若有似无擦过精灵胸前的两点，最后全部落在矮人的手里，只要轻轻一拽，精灵身前的每一处敏感都会被牵制折磨。  
瑟兰迪尔仰着脸，眼角红通通写满了委屈，他盯着索林，也不说话，伸脚要去踢索林的裤裆，但力气和以往比弱了不少，轻易就被矮人捉住脚踝。索林拉扯着皮绳和精灵的小腿，让他在小小的惊呼声之后彻底贴在了自己身下，随后给他蒙上多层黑纱制成的眼罩，只剩下金色睫毛还朦朦胧胧，冰蓝的眼神却已经看不见了。

“我保证，接下来你会喜欢的，如果不幸不符合你的胃口，那到时候我接受惩罚就是。”  
索林在瑟兰耳边的安抚有了点作用，精灵挣扎得不那么厉害了，但还是因为得不到满足不停哼哼。矮人抱起恨不得直接化成一滩的精灵，让他跪趴在软和的大床上，把屁股翘得老高，又不知从哪来抽出一条小鞭子，啪地一下打在精灵大腿外侧，留下十分轻微的细长红印。  
“腿再张开点。”  
疼痛的刺激和希望得到满足的急迫让精灵言听计从，他的两腿之间被打开到最大限度，后穴与被拘束的阴茎摇晃着荡在索林面前。矮人取来润滑用的脂膏，手指探进精灵的身体边揉按边抹了一遍。  
“……不要这个！”精灵突然又任性起来，动来动去不让索林继续。  
“你确定？”  
索林在精灵一直被紧紧捆缚着的性器上撸了一下，心情愉悦地等着，今天就连润滑用的东西里都有催情成分，用不了多久他的瑟兰就要连哭都哭不出来了。

留在体内的东西很快发挥效力，精灵前前后后都被摸不着捉不住的骚动抓挠着，他一直叫着索林的名字，还掺杂了好多矮人听不懂的单词，即使那些真的是咒骂，在索林听来也格外悦耳，因为精灵咬牙切齿的劲头实在太性感了。  
当精灵终于感觉到一根炙热如铁的东西抵在自己股缝之间，他颤抖得不能自已，本能地凑上去，却冷不防又被鞭子抽到腿上。  
“别乱动，不是说你有耐心可以等吗？耐心呢。”  
矮人顾着和精灵咬耳朵，同时继续握着自己的大家伙在因为饥渴而收缩的粉穴附近磨蹭，就是不打算进入。瑟兰迪尔真的有点生气，强忍着浑身从里到外快被掏空的虚脱感，他一扭一扭地打算爬开。  
“不想做就算了！”  
索林赶紧拉住一直攥在手里的绳子，他在精灵又痛又爽的骂声里再次从背后贴上对方，这次狰狞的凶器整根埋进精灵身体，早被春药刺激得发热的内壁立刻紧紧绞住索林的巨物。  
“这回满意了吗，瑟兰公主？”一直在戏弄公主殿下的山下国王挑衅一样挺了挺胯。  
“少废话，继续……啊！”  
满足公主的要求，矮人的性器从毫无缝隙的密合中抽离，随即又全部捅了进去，反反复复，埋伏已久的欲望在不停的大力抽插中终于觉醒，犹如久旱逢雨，喜极而泣。

一次又一次的挺入让瑟兰完完全全瘫软下来，他的双腿用不上力气，整个人趴在了床上，索林只好揽过他的腰，用手臂的力量帮他支撑，插入角度小调整，也让自己的器官能继续往更深的地方钻。将精灵从床上提起来之后，连一直被拘束的下体都已经被浸透，还无处释放的体液顺着挺立的器官滴滴答答，拉成细长的银丝滩了一床。  
索林能感觉到身下的人越来越进入状态，打着颤的喘息和呻吟合成撩人的低唱，承受撞击的点一旦找对了就会发出在矮人听来格外美妙的声音。但后面被填得越满，被束紧的前端就胀得越厉害，精灵带着哭腔要索林解开他，谁知刚刚被解开双手，他就手脚并用挣开索林往外爬走。

矮人呆滞了几秒，立刻从后面追上去按住精灵的小腿，问究竟怎么了。  
“真的不喜欢吗。”他有些担忧，把罩在精灵眼睛上的黑色遮挡也取下来，关切地望着他。  
精灵半张脸埋在床单里，另外露出的那半边泛着潮红，眼睛扑闪扑闪，说不出有多娇羞。  
“……不是不喜欢，是需要休息一下，不然会坏掉的感觉……”瑟兰迪尔越说声音越小，最后全被淹没在索林的哈哈大笑里。  
矮人从背后抱住精灵，将他身上所有拘束的道具都取下来，粗大的手掌握住精灵早就胀红挺直的性器，既是最温柔的爱抚也是最绵长的刺激，他重新找到销魂甜蜜的入口，一口气贯入到底，带着狂躁热度的颠簸重新主宰了两具完美的躯体。  
频繁被索林的粗大捣过极度敏感的地方，精灵咬着自己的手背才勉强忍住继续逃跑的冲动，何况他每次稍一挣脱，只会被更紧地箍住细腰一阵猛干。

堆积了太久的欲望终于在矮人手里发泄过一次，瑟兰迪尔侧身躺着想喘口气，却一下被矮人翻到正面，于是他们都清楚看见浅色毛丛里的小精灵并没有完全软下去，只是懒懒歪着，再看看索林，沉甸甸的一大根挺得笔直。瑟兰伸出形状秀气的脚，力道恰好地压在索林鼓胀的腿间，嫩白的脚掌和脚趾头不停撩着矮人筋脉凸显的暗色凶器。如果是以往，他早就继续长驱直入，不把敢挑逗他的人操个人仰马翻不罢休，但今天索林的耐心好得出奇，他悠哉抓牢瑟兰迪尔的脚踝，把他的大长腿往外侧摆开，随后使用了魔法一样，变出一件精灵不算陌生的道具，一根朦胧透亮的假阴茎。

“你还真对这种稀奇古怪的东西上瘾了……”瑟兰迪尔哭笑不得。  
“这一切当然是为了取悦你。”话间索林将阳具的龟头部分缓缓推进精灵仍十分湿润的后庭。  
“不过话说回来，你已经活了好几千年，还会觉得这些稀奇，以前和你睡过的人究竟有多无聊啊？”  
“他们……嗯……是比较，保守……”  
适应过索林的非人尺寸，接纳这种程度的道具就很容易。精灵的感知全部被此刻正抽动在自己体内的东西占据，没意识到索林套话的小心思。他感觉有点奇怪，却又说不上哪里有不对，想去看一看这个道具究竟什么模样，却直接被极度淫荡的画面冲撞得又失掉许多思考能力。  
由矮人的手引导，造型逼真的男根挂着淫水不停进进出出，噗嗤噗嗤的声音充斥耳边，视线中还有索林和他自己的两根抵在一起，矮人故意用他凶狠的粗棒子挤蹭着精灵的，没用几下小精灵又醒过来开始站军姿了。  
“所以那些比较保守的前任们都去哪儿了？精灵不是永生的吗。”索林若无其事一样地说着。  
瑟兰终于听懂索林要问什么了，他不满地拿膝盖顶了对方的腰，声音打颤地说，都给你这样玩儿了，还嫉妒那些看不见摸不着的干什么。

被说是嫉妒的矮人加快了手上动作，换个角度将道具喂进精灵下面那张不住紧缩的嘴里，精灵被弄得很舒服，自己抬起了腰迎上频率逐渐失控的插入，他不想被一根道具给操到高潮，但这也不是由他控制的。不自觉收缩的后穴里不断有异物排出的感觉，凉凉的，瑟兰迪尔完全看不到情况，他突然有点紧张。  
“有东西……里面有什么东西进去了……”他对索林喃喃哭起来。  
索林将道具慢慢拿出，但明显还有一条很细的珍珠链子留在湿得乱七八糟的地方，伸手轻轻一拉，居然又扯出来一段被嵌在链子上的浑圆宝石……  
他轻啄精灵花瓣一样嫩的嘴唇：“你说的是这个吗？”  
“变态！”  
精灵快速瞥了一眼，一拳打在索林厚实的胸肌。矮人在道具制造上花的歪心思简直太出乎意料，他已经震惊到不知道如何表达了，接着又在矮人的腹肌上补了一脚。  
“不放你自己的东西进来就别玩了。”他故意威胁矮人。

索林听从尖耳朵公主的指示，愉快地掰开他的大长腿，早就胀得青筋暴起的大家伙磨蹭在已经很软的入口，龟头部分挤进去之后一整根就完全灌入，连带着将那些没有取出来的宝石顶进了最深处。由异物和矮人的性器一同激起的奇异快感仿佛在精灵体内开启了新的世界，所有感受都化成带着诱人气味的风迎面扑来，他不知道边界在哪里，极限在哪里，什么也看不到，却什么都在眼前，无垠无形的重量全部压过来，他只觉得要窒息了。  
这时从一片混沌中伸出了一只手，手掌宽厚骨节分明，在他快要飘远的瞬间抓住了他，瑟兰迪尔看见索林从乱流的风里挣脱出来，紧紧抓住他的手不放，随后又给他一个大大的拥抱，仿佛寻回了多年流离在外的珍宝。  
索林减缓了动作，他拉起瑟兰的手，轻抚手背又挠挠手心，低声呼唤他的名字，将精灵从失神的状态里拽了回来。两个人的手十指相扣，用了一点力道被矮人按在瑟兰光洁平坦的小腹上。他想让瑟兰能够感觉他的存在，现在他就在他的身体里，他们毫无罅隙地结合，他们是彼此快乐的原因。  
宝石坠子被内壁火烧一样的温度捂热，全面捻压在精灵最敏感的地方，索林身下的坚铁每次狠狠捣入更让精灵觉得眼前一片火光，带着喜悦的泪水润湿了眼角。他在阵阵抽泣中迎来高潮，抑制不住身体的轻微痉挛，索林也忍不住被这样一阵紧缩全面夹击，用力一顶，几股灼热射在精灵的里面。  
过了一会儿，他才依依不舍退出来，跟着一起的是沾满两个人体液的宝石链子，还有慢慢淌下的精液。索林伸手抹了一些自己的到嘴里，又把精灵喷在胸前的收集在拇指上，喂进他的唇角，然后凑上去索吻，看起来简直要把瑟兰的舌头都吞下去。  
无论哪种体液，现在都已经被他们纠缠的舌头搅得粘粘乎乎根本分辨不出。  
“这样就算我们喝过交杯酒了。”索林拨开散落在瑟兰脸颊旁的金发，眼神温柔得能挤出水来。  
“变态。”精灵半眯着眼，斜斜撩着矮人。  
“可是你好像很愿意和变态在一起。”索林笑得很得意。  
“没错，我愿意。”

折腾了将近一天一夜，精力旺盛如矮人也会累了，索林额头抵在瑟兰的肩膀，随时都要睡过去，可是他感觉到精灵却还有话要说，因为他一直在玩着矮人手上的戒指，一圈又一圈转动它。  
“我还是有点不敢相信你会答应结婚。”他引出了话题，等着瑟兰迪尔理清思绪。  
“决定这么做当然有我的理由……但我其实还不确定……"  
索林挪动位置，好把瑟兰搂在怀里，让他多点安全感愿意继续说下去。  
“你知道你有一项被神赐予的礼物对吗，每个寿命有限的人都会得到这种赐予。但我想既然我们要结婚，那就让我把你的礼物抢走。”  
精灵这样说着，轻轻吻在索林的戒指上：“我想要找到办法，永远剥夺你的死亡。”  
索林一下清醒了，心跳加速冲走了他的昏昏欲睡，他激动地箍住瑟兰的后脑。在他眼前的精灵神色平静，似乎这是他早就做出的决定  
“你该庆幸我今天没体力了，否则我真的想把你摁在这里一直玩坏下去。”  
“也许以后会有无数的机会让你这样做。”精灵很认真地说。  
只要我们永远在一起。  
此刻矮人快要被自己胸腔中的轰鸣声淹没，他知道自己必须紧紧抱住精灵，才能不被情绪的洪流冲散，当然这样做还有另一个好处，可以让瑟兰迪尔没法看见他哭得鼻涕眼泪稀里哗啦的样子。


	6. 龙病

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Books:Thranduil stayed with Thorin for too long, long enough to make his Silvan elves worry and beg him to return home. After returning to Mirkwood, he went to visit Elrond. Beside chatting with Elrond, he also stayed at Elrond's library to search for deeper knowledge about dwafs. He found a erotic graphic fiction collection written by anonymous dwarfs. Thorin rushed to Rivendell with anger. His slightly distrust of Thranduil made the Elven King felt hurt. But they managed to resolve the unpleasant matter. Thorin noticed the fiction Thranduil was reading, and then told his secret past relate to it. There was one different story in the book, it was not about hatred and violence sex against elves, in stead, it was a sad tragic about the hidden friendship between a dwarf and a elf. The dwaf went to death mash to mourn his elf friend. This story made Thorin realize his own affection toward elf. Loving, fearing to love, fearing to lose the one he loved, all the emotions concerned Thorin, that's why he was unhappy to see Thranduil at Elrond's place. They made love in the library and then decide to take shower in the fountain in yard. Elrond didn't want to know anything about what the loving birds did in his library.

6 藏书

原本瑟兰迪尔以为，手上多了一枚婚戒，并不会改变太多他和索林日常的步调。但他发现自己十分满足于每天睁眼看到索林熟睡在身旁，这时他已经知道，这种依赖势必要成为他不愿离开孤山的拖延。终于有一天，密林总管亲自带着一小队西尔凡士兵在埃尔波尔城墙下叫他们的大王回家。

传递消息的士兵到距离卧房还有一段路程的一扇门前就停住，因为门还没有开，就意味着两位王还没起床，擅闯寝宫这种事是绝对不敢做的。他只好有节奏地叩门三声，然后一旁站立等候回应。

在听见敲门声之前，瑟兰迪尔正要坐到索林身上，帮他解决一下几乎是每天都会发生的晨勃问题，纤长的手指握住脉络分明的茎身，已经对准了身下入口。  
“这么早就有客人。”听见三声长叩，精灵扭身歪回床上，就让索林的大家伙挺在那里被晾着，居然不再管它，反而去开始穿衣服。  
“他们可以等，这个可等不了。”  
索林欺身上前压住了精灵，不想放他走，拿胯间翘直的巨物直往身下之人雪白的臀缝里挤。瑟兰迪尔抬头与耍赖的矮人接吻，手又去握住下面的粗长。他一路向下，啃噬过喉结，锁骨，从胸前到下腹浓重的毛发，最后在被前液浸湿的性器上啾了一口，说自己反正也准备吃早点。  
索林听见这句话，差点就没控制住，直想把全部都捅进精灵的喉咙里。

看见瑟兰迪尔牵着大角鹿容光焕发地走出来，加里安快哭了，“您又不是庭葛，孤山之王更不是梅丽安。可我们没了您在密林，真的太没着落了……”  
精灵王和矮人王站在树林里相互凝视到天荒地老的画面让瑟兰迪尔忍俊不禁，他把手里的缰绳交给加里安，拍了拍褐发精灵的肩略表歉意，骑上大角鹿，又回身看了一眼，索林正站在城墙石垛后面，湛蓝的眼睛里读得出失落。  
“记得去密林找我。”精灵用眼神和口型与矮人交流。  
他在确认看到索林的笑容之后才调头出发。  
一路上精灵王都在回想，不是想他吃到的那份量大且浓稠的早餐，而是加里安那句抱怨。  
就算再痴情情深，他和索林也没有时间相互对望到天地消散，如果不找到办法，最终只可能是他眼见着矮人化为枯骨，散成尘埃。

回到自己家里，瑟兰迪尔换上一套新的宽大袍服，为许久没有照顾的兰花们清理败落的枝叶。与长湖和周边几个地方的往来信件堆积了一些，他坐下来逐一阅读，必要时提笔回信。用鹿角制成的拆信刀开启一封由瑞文戴尔寄来的信，只扫了一眼，眉头就皱了起来。

瑞文戴尔的领主记得自己是在更早时候给瑟兰迪尔写过一封信，告诉对方自己去意已决，希望有空可以再多叙旧。随后他就听说西尔凡的精灵王与孤山矮人王举行婚礼的事，心想去信大概会一时回音渺茫。他是族人里最后一批准备登船的，再多徘徊几天倒不妨碍什么，毕竟还想见见老朋友，否则就真是永别了。

埃尔隆德听见瑟兰迪尔不知第几任的大角鹿喷着气踏着蹄子的声音接近了山谷正门，他算准时间，踱步至长阶下，对许久不见的瑟兰迪尔伸手问候。  
瑟兰迪尔回礼之后第一句却是，你走就走，图书馆里的书不要搬走，借我用。

借用图书馆之前，埃尔隆德还是坚持招待瑟兰迪尔喝茶。要是搁在早些年，还会有精灵在旁边吹弹悦耳的曲子，不过他们已经先行向西渡海去了，整个山谷静得很，连流水落叶的声音都能让人心惊肉跳。  
“所以说戒指这种物件不能轻易戴。”瑟兰迪尔从茶盏里小抿一口，发言的声音很低。  
埃尔隆德早就不常佩戴气之戒，但他还是下意识摸摸手指，不动声色反驳：“这是你选择和矮人结婚的感想？”  
精灵王摇头：“怎么又提到我和索林了，我是在猜你为什么回维林诺。”  
“如果一定要说出所以然来，将你心里真正的想法翻译成通用语就已经足够。”他的意思是，他能猜到瑟兰迪尔对于西渡这件事的看法。  
“'所谓西渡无非是一条不费吹灰之力的后路'吗？”精灵王毫不避讳，脱口而出。  
虽然智者胸襟宽厚，但亲耳听到这句话还是会觉得有些刺痛。  
“我感觉你是在嘲讽做出这样选择的人。”埃尔隆德无奈笑。

瑟兰迪尔正色道，那是你误会了，我无意对别人的决定指手划脚，这么说只是针对我自己。  
“我不会像你一样选这条路，因为我会认为这太容易。但这并不是在否定你的感受。我没有戴过三枚戒指的任何一枚，自然不会明白那是怎样一种精神压迫。”  
埃尔隆德为他们又添了一次茶：“你觉得选择离开太容易，我倒认为留下来的人更需要强大的内心......埃尔波尔的矮人王真值得你这样做么？”  
瑟兰迪尔原本表情寡淡，但听见提起索林，好像往温茶里兑了蜂蜜一样，笑容慢慢就漾开了。  
精灵是情感深沉没错，但要是直面他人的丰盛，就无意闯进了隐私，置身原本不该流露在外且永远与他人无关的繁华，感慨与尴尬并存。  
埃尔隆德干咳两声，缓解自己提问造成的局面：“所以你打算找什么书，我猜也和这个矮人有关了？”  
“也许吧。”  
难得瑟兰迪尔也有不确定的事，这让林谷的主人更有点好奇，他以沉默追问。  
安静片刻，瑟兰迪尔才解嘲一样笑笑：“想从梵拉手里抢人头，整个世界里大概也没有这种手册指南吧？”  
埃尔隆德了解密林这位好邻居，他是敢说出这种话，且是不多数能说出这种话的。而仅仅是听到柔和低沉的嗓音谈论这件看似狂妄的事，褐发精灵就感觉自己端着茶盏的手在轻微颤抖。  
“......所以你打算在神创造的世界，行使神才有的权力。”他的目光一直紧盯瑟兰迪尔，仿佛如果不这样做就会忘记关于他的一切不可思议。  
“只是一个矮人的一条性命，真希望梵拉能理解我不想让他死去的私心。”  
精灵王语气随意地带着抱怨，但埃尔隆德知道他并不是在开玩笑。  
“林谷你愿意呆多久都可以，甚至如果可能，之后在维林诺那边我也会想办法帮忙。”  
埃尔隆德将手覆在金发精灵的手腕上。  
瑟兰迪尔的眼神里有一丝惊奇一闪而过，他说他真的只是想借书而已。  
“我也真的只是想帮你，而已。”  
时光不会回头，深情无处可遣，埃尔隆德觉得如果他和瑟兰迪尔只能变成两条永恒的平行线，那么他希望并行的距离能再延伸很远一段。

自从瑟兰离开埃尔波尔，这座山中的气候就突变了。虽然为了各层面决策而唇枪舌战甚至大打出手在矮人们的国度是常有的事，但孤山居民还是怀疑他们的王为情所困，才变得每天都像在酝酿雷雨。有些比较亲近的矮人直后悔，没劝国王跟着那头大角鹿后面去密林，精灵们盼着自己的王赶紧回家，而他们却想把自己的王给人家送上门，这实在不是该有的作为，所以谁都不敢去给索林提。

索林自己也感觉到，瑟兰迪尔一走，他就总觉得少吃了几顿饭似的，有种填不饱的空虚。发起火来更随便了，尤其是冲着那些还对他和瑟兰迪尔结婚不满嘟囔的老顽固。没办法，他不可能真去给老头子们几拳，焦躁一阵，揉烂不知道多少张信纸之后，他决定请假出山。也是时候把菲力和奇力培养成合格的孤山继承人了，事务暂交一部分给他们打理，好好锻炼一下！

他没有通知瑟兰迪尔，直接骑最快的一匹战羊冲到密林。地下宫殿大门一开，却是加里安站在一旁支支吾吾地说，我们大王不在家，出门有很长时间了，我想差不多又该去叫他回家了……

 

瑟兰迪尔毫不怀疑，就算埃尔隆德一向爱好阅读，即使再多几千年的时间也看不完这座图书馆的收藏。他以前曾常来做客，也在巨型迷宫一样的书架围起的曲折窄道里反复徜徉，但像现在这样想认真找到他需要的答案，才真的感觉到要在记忆的汪洋里采撷一小颗水汽泡有多难。埃尔隆德会与他通过思维的视界讨论，给他一些提示，但更多有时候，身为这座图书馆的主人，领主不得不无奈表示他也想不起很多检索词的所属区域。

但好歹还有一个大致范围。瑟兰迪尔试图把所有关于矮人，关于奥力还有曼多斯的书籍都扒出来，已有残缺的图卷也不放过；甚至所有格洛芬德尔死而复生的史诗与坊间传言都统统翻阅，但他发现文字图画对金花领主的再多描述都显苍白，他决定找机会再亲自面会这个被梵拉眷顾的传奇。除了看书，瑟兰迪尔几乎不怎么休息，饿了塞两口兰巴斯，渴了对着酒瓶直接灌。他如果像矮人或人类那样有旺盛的毛发，这时候肯定已经是个满脸络腮胡的样子。

除了从精灵视角记载与矮人部族仇杀的灰暗史料之外，同一事件，埃尔隆德也收藏了矮人一方的各类素材。瑟兰迪尔寻找线索的进度不很顺利，细节杂乱，在希望顺着某一个方向继续深挖的时候通常又会突然陷入空缺无解的僵局。他正好拿矮人写写画画的这些东西转换一下思路。

矮人的工艺图谱永远描得一丝不苟，精准到偏执；而他们出版的故事小说以及……密画，却是一股挡也挡不住的原始粗旷和直白。在众多仇视精灵的内容里，将愤恨转移成性暴力描写的部分吸引了瑟兰迪尔的注意。他十分愉悦地翻起黄段子图文，里面都是在炫耀矮人的生殖器如何雄壮，没毛的精灵怎样弱鸡一般被他们压在身下哭哭啼啼，任他们为所欲为之后再被无情抛弃。

瑟兰迪尔很耐心地统计起小黄文里提到尺寸的次数，以及对于其他细节比如体位的匮乏描述，同时他免不了想到索林......从大小上来说，他还真的还原了这些欲望喷薄的描写。

“抱歉必须打断你了，瑟兰迪尔，” 埃尔隆德的声音在精灵王耳畔低回，“我建议你应该到山谷门口去看一看，你刚刚念到的那个矮人现在就快到了。”  
瑟兰迪尔暗暗发笑：“假正经，我想的岂止是矮人，还有矮人身上那根，你是不是也看到了？”  
“你既然不介意给我看，我自然也不介意多长点知识。”听起来实在淡定得很。  
瑟兰心里翻了好几个白眼，说诺多精灵的脸皮厚度真是随年龄增长。  
埃尔隆德的笑意狡黠：“这话怎么感觉更适合用在你自己身上？”

当精灵王毫无声响步下阶梯时，孤山之王已经烦躁地在那入口两座高大精灵战士雕像旁踱了好几个圈。也没什么理由，但他就是立刻感觉到瑟兰迪尔在附近，一张脸皱着就猛转过来，大步向前抓起精灵的手。  
“我不喜欢这个地方，要么我们回孤山，要么回密林，现在就走。”  
瑟兰没有动，他反在拉着矮人的手上用力，把他拉到身前，随后给他一个十分深入的亲吻。  
“我也很想你。”瑟兰迪尔的眼神里有一点点责怪。  
大概是包含爱的力量的神奇口水见效了，索林脸色似乎没有刚才那么差。但他还是坚持：“这儿太安静了，一点人气都没有，简直想吐，我们回去吧。”  
“但是我在这里的工作还没完成。”  
“什么工作，哪个胆大包天的敢支使你工作？”索林知道这空若无人的山谷里还住着谁，所以他大声向着远处喊。  
“别这样，跟我到里面走走。”精灵像哄小孩一样，诱着索林说自己找到了很有意思的好东西，推着拽着让他跟自己走。

 

索林抬头四处瞧了几眼。一座建得乱七八糟的图书馆而已，他在心里不满地念道。瑟兰迪尔跑到老情人的地盘，而且一住就是这么久，他还在为这事生气呢。但瑟兰却一副完全无所谓的样子，以前他们也只是情人关系，他是没资格过问干涉，但现在他们都戴着亲手互换的戒指了，他觉得他们对于双方都有义务，一声不响突然消失这种事不在他的接受范围。  
“所以你来这里这么久，就一直扎在书堆里？”索林原本没兴趣翻精灵用花哨文字堆砌的这些厚砖头，但他又想知道瑟兰迪尔这段时间究竟在干什么，每一本堆在桌上和被挤下去的，他都捡起来扫一眼目录，再选章节，就和检查作业的老师似的。  
瑟兰迪尔把那些出自矮人之手的书给索林，包括刚刚他还在研究的那本色情小说。  
索林看到黄书内页，竟然一时说不出话，平时他可不是这种放不开的风格。  
“不管你信不信，我从来就不把精灵当做需要对立的对象，”他的感慨都停留在更加频繁扇动睫毛的次数里，“都是因为这本书。我以前看过这本书。”  
瑟兰迪尔听了觉得好奇，他在桌边的雕花扶手高背椅里坐下，和索林一起翻看。  
一旦发觉瑟兰迪尔又靠近了，索林的目光就立刻从书上移开，他仔细盯着精灵，刚刚扫过书本画卷的怀疑目光此刻全落在瑟兰的脸上。但是只看脸还不够，他伸手深入瑟兰原本就敞开的领口，想要解开衣服，检查他被覆盖在华服之下的地方。  
瑟兰迪尔敏感察觉到他的意图，脸色瞬间变了。索林居然会质疑他，这让他不能接受，被抚过的地方像是烫伤一样，越来越疼。  
“你真的想明白了你在干什么吗，索林。”他的声音严厉、微怒、失落、所有情绪颤抖着掺杂成一杯难以入口的苦酒。  
“我想你！可是你知道我听到加里安说你已经在瑞文戴尔住了好几个月，我有多难过！”  
“但你想象中的我就如此不值得信赖，一旦离开你的视线，就不顾一切对别人投怀送抱？”  
瑟兰迪尔越说越激动。精灵王从不会轻易被挑动，但在面对索林时他却屡屡失去控制，就像此时此刻，他很难不提高声调。  
“这枚戒指对你来说毫无意义是吗？”他抓起索林的手，在那里有一枚镂刻了精灵文的戒指，和他手上雕满矮人语言的那一枚是相呼应的。  
“不是！”  
“那究竟是什么，你想知道什么？有没有别人在我身上留下痕迹？”说着气话，精灵将自己的衣服都扯掉，每件都扔在索林身上，由着它们无力滑落。索林要拦着他，但每次都被挣脱。  
终于精灵身上没有任何遮掩，赤条条站着临视矮人，他的皮肤上没有任何需要担心的印记。  
“可是我想让你看见的，在这里。”瑟兰迪尔跪下来，将矮人的手捂在自己一片赤裸的胸前。“我一直以为你看得见。”  
没有月光和星光，索林却突然感到视线被晃得无法集中。瑟兰迪尔像一座优雅强壮的大理石雕像，纯白肌肤自然地透着柔与冷，索林甚至觉得渺小狭隘的自己连欣赏这种美的资格都已经没有。  
“对不起……”他眼角发红。“我太在乎你了，连我自己都感觉自己弱得不像话，每天只想着你会什么时候就不再感兴趣。我想让你只属于我，但又觉得这种想法太可笑。”  
他伸手环抱瑟兰，将头的一侧贴在精灵胸膛，听着他的心跳。  
“戒指的印不仅会留在手指上。索林。”瑟兰迪尔的语气又温柔了，因为他发现就算一时激怒，索林的体温也能平抚了他的波动心绪。  
过了一会儿，索林又对瑟兰道歉，说自己对他的怀疑实在不应该。  
“但我还是不明白，一本黄书和你在这里的任务究竟有什么关系。”矮人又拾起那个被翻得掉线卷边的厚本子，抖了抖。  
“觉得需要换个角度，更加深入来了解你们。”  
是很认真的回答，在索林却听出来歧义，他坏笑：“也就是说现在还不够深入，还要多深入？”  
瑟兰不打算接话题：“你刚才说因为这本书才不把精灵当做敌对的一方，是为什么？毕竟这些内容的用意就是要贬低精灵，对矮人造成自信膨胀的激励假象。”  
索林听见这样的评价并不生气，反倒腼腆了，他拾起瑟兰迪尔丢在地上的衣服给他披上，然后将册子翻开其中一页。  
“我给你讲个故事吧，不过你要保证听到不许笑，也不能生气。”  
瑟兰迪尔点头，调整好坐姿，背对书架靠好，索林也坐下来，紧挨着瑟兰迪尔的手臂。

索林第一次看到这本书时，是从一堆书稿里意外翻到的。显然有人在绘制武器和兵甲图纸的同时要给自己找点乐子。那时索林还仅仅是个年轻气盛的矮人，欲望就像毛发一样徒长。他将这本书收进口袋，到入夜时分，点起床前的灯，在确保不被打扰的情况下慢慢欣赏。

一开始还挺过瘾，连着三四个作者的笔锋粗暴画风直白，详细描述了战场之下，泥泞之中，矮人们如何用自己的巨棒将战败的精灵操得欲仙欲死。或者这些精灵如何沦为了矮人的性奴，被关押在山底地牢，被铁链捆住双手，浑身赤裸，下身张开，被迫接受随时袭来的侵犯。

但是再读几篇，升起的并非蠢蠢欲动的渴望，而是越来越多的疑问。“历史中的记载，不是矮人战败了吗？让精灵做奴隶，这与魔苟斯的暴行有什么区别？既然我们从来都那么不屑与精灵为伍，怎么愿意去强奸他们？”如果这些作者在场，肯定要和索林干一仗了，骂他不懂艺术，灭自己人威风。

索林耐住性子又往下翻几页，如果还是一样的内容，他就打算把它当成无用的废物丢进壁炉里当柴火了。但是他真找到一篇不一样的文章。这篇故事里没有暴力和性，完全是一个矮人在自言自语：他跋涉来到死亡沼泽，跪在其中一个被藻类几乎完全铺满的泥坑边，就着几壶酒，骂骂咧咧了一整天。他向污浊的水面一次又一次投下石块，想要砸中里面的什么东西。他嘴里喊着诅咒你这个该死的精灵，诅咒你不遵守诺言却轻许友情，活该被沼泽泡成发面兰巴斯！他边骂边哭，眼泪滴进深潭，竟然激起了涟漪，潭水一时清澈起来，矮人望向其中，终于看见了一个精灵的身影，面容依旧完好，身上除了战甲破损露出几处伤口，其他部分竟然依旧散发着柔光，矮人大喜，想要扑进水中……

瑟兰迪尔头靠在矮人肩窝里，听得很投入，他甚至打断了索林的故事，急迫地说，千万不要，不能被沼泽迷惑。索林安抚地吻了吻精灵的嘴唇，继续讲下去。

矮人最终侥幸逃过一劫。他被自己脚下的酒壶滑倒，一屁股坐到硬邦邦的石头上，疼痛让他清醒了。再看水面下，确实有一具精灵的尸体，身型早已溃烂，形状狰狞可怖，仿佛随时都会有怨魂从腐朽的躯壳里冲出来。酒已经喝干，矮人胡乱抹了抹脸，又在泥沼旁站了很久。夕阳已经只剩一条细细的光线镶在群山边缘，与尸体的对视似乎耗干了所有力气，他一言不发，颓丧地转身离去，一路上脚步跌跌撞撞，他又开始咒骂，但这次只骂沼泽为何泥泞至此。

“讲完了。”索林提醒被故事氛围带得略有伤感的精灵。  
“确实不同寻常。太难过了，简直让人怀疑作者是不是在描写他的真实经历……所以为什么你觉得我听了这样一个故事会笑？”  
“那是因为你还不知道我当时读过之后的反应。”  
“……你看哭了？”瑟兰迪尔试探地问。  
“没有……呃，我……虽然这真的是一个很让我伤心的故事，但是我……”索林突然脸红起来。  
“我看完之后给自己撸了一把……你别走啊！瑟兰迪尔!”  
索林赶紧拽住了想要挪开一定距离的精灵，他感觉需要再解释清楚，不然瑟兰真的把他当变态了。  
“是因为这个人将精灵生前的样子描述得很美，而且这是我读到的第一个对星光之子抱有爱意的故事，我以前一直以为全世界只有我这么想，一直怀疑自己一定是疯了，那时突然觉得找到与我拥有同样秘密的人，实在太激动才会这样！”索林的脸憋得通红，即使透过修剪整齐的胡须也看得清楚。  
“你看了这个故事发现你也许不是第一个喜欢精灵的矮人，很高兴，所以幻想着精灵的样子自己取悦自己。”  
索林默默点头，认同了瑟兰迪尔简短的总结。感觉到瑟兰迪尔肌肉不再那么紧绷了，他不禁松了一口气。  
“真是个奇怪的小孩。”瑟兰迪尔说完，突然摸了摸索林的头，真把他当成小朋友一样。  
山下之王假装不高兴：“现在可不小。”  
“哪方面？”  
“哪方面都不小！”  
不知是笑他争论的内容幼稚还是笑他表情太认真，总之瑟兰迪尔算是笑了。

“不过这故事也给我不少消极影响。”索林拉过精灵的手，不停捏一捏，揉一揉。“一个连名字都没留的矮人，却留了一个很残酷的事实：种族不同，死亡又将他和他最爱的朋友分开……这让我一直都不敢想，假如有一天真的爱上精灵该怎么办。”  
“可是更可怕的还在后面呢。现在我真的爱上了一个全天下最值得去爱的精灵，而他居然也爱我，然后我开始无时无刻不害怕失去。”索林略微仰头，直视瑟兰迪尔，看起来却似乎并非像他所说那样脆弱，他的眼里毫无畏惧。

瑟兰迪尔望进索林湛蓝湛蓝的眼睛，如果可以他真希望捧起最深情的那一斛，但他只能去亲吻矮人单薄的眼睑，随后让这个吻自然而然转回唇间。他们都太想念彼此，只是唇舌纠缠和唾液交换就让下身硬了起来。  
“以前是不是没想到会真的有精灵来帮你做这事？”瑟兰迪尔将手伸进索林的裤裆，眉头轻轻挑了一下。  
“更没想过居然可以这样碰一个精灵。”索林做了同样的动作，他的手顺着披在瑟兰迪尔身上那件外衣的缝隙滑进去，一路侵入胯间，揉搓已经开始涨大的性器。  
他们像是两个青涩少年一样，相互倚靠着，卖力想让对方得到满足，愉快的轻叹就着喘息声溢出，在安静的图书馆里听得格外清晰。  
“还想听故事吗？”索林突然咬了瑟兰迪尔的耳尖，将那一点泛着红的软肉衔在齿缝中间轻轻拉扯，精灵就势偏头，往索林的怀里又钻了一点。  
“其实我第一次在孤山见到你之后，就开始幻想好多和你上床的情节自慰。”  
瑟兰迪尔的头靠在索林肩上，笑得直颤：“什么情节，我想听。”  
“太多了……幻想和你在床上宫殿角落里野地里矿井里温泉里，想和你在所有地方都干个遍，想看你完全褪去平时的高高在上，想看你因为我而快乐，想让你爽到哭，想让你紧紧抱着我，想听你喊我的名字，然后不停要更多……无论你要多少我都会给。”  
欲望蛰伏的低沉声音，攀附上索林的指尖，它们一起刺激着精灵敏感的分身，让它的顶端不停渗出透明爱液。不知是因为索林的话，还是他手上的抚弄，瑟兰迪尔的面颊染上了艳丽玫瑰的红。  
“你觉得，我们应该在这里继续吗？毕竟是别人的地方……”  
在进一步亲密接触之前，精灵轻喘着问道。  
索林嘴角一挑，用行动表示他的回答。他将精灵拦腰抱住翻了个身，抓着精灵的手把他压在书架上，视线顺着光洁的后背与圆圆的翘臀向下，是他自己高耸的性器正时不时抽动着。  
“我只是要给求知若渴的爱人多读几本书而已。”他持续用声音撩拨精灵的神经，身下的巨物几次在臀缝中试探挑衅，终于缓缓挤了进去。  
“第一个故事，就讲如何与精灵在图书馆里做爱。”  
瑟兰迪尔一开始笑得毫无形象，但随着索林的深入，他就只剩喘气的劲，笑不动了。  
“为什么你要笑，”索林捏了捏他线条利落的腰侧，“我要讲的生动又实际。”  
比如怎么才能让身高差不影响我们。他一边说着，一边缓缓抚摸上瑟兰迪尔的大腿根部，为了交合顺畅，精灵已经是双膝着地的姿势，矮人这时又将他的双腿更分开了一点。  
“接下来......关于怎么挑起冷淡精灵的性欲。”  
瑟兰迪尔并不满意自己被称为性冷淡，他伸手在索林的屁股上狠狠拍了一巴掌。  
索林接受了信号，抽插的动作突然由缓转急，弄得精灵浑身发软，好在索林一直腾出手从后面将他按在书架上，才不至于摔倒，但是顶胯的力度越来越大，好几本书都被震掉下来。精灵的呻吟声也开始失控，他被欲望牵引着，一手握住自己一直没有被满足的性器。快感持续攀升，精灵阴茎泌出的体液早就滴滴答答落在地上，浸湿了散乱的书籍，这时瑟兰迪尔感觉到索林的手也覆了上来，粗糙的指尖顶住湿滑的顶端。

“让你快乐是我的责任，记得吗？”他用言语引诱着瑟兰迪尔，用自己的手掌裹住精灵的性器，随后慢慢换了一个姿势，让精灵不用膝盖着地，而是仰面坐在他身上，他很满意，想到一会儿就可以从这个角度看到瑟兰满面潮红的沉溺表情，于是心情愉悦地捧着精灵身下的小精灵，和还没来得及重回湿热甬道的大家伙碰头打招呼。  
“我记得上次和你分开之前就是这种场面。”瑟兰迪尔突然笑道。这样奇怪的怀旧也让瑟兰迪尔又一次感慨自己对索林的念想程度，他主动将索林的粗大一点一点塞进自己体内。  
“这次该换我来讲故事了......”精灵接纳了矮人的全部之后，自己动了起来。  
“关于怎样驾驭矮人。”  
索林当然愿意洗耳恭听，绝世美人就在他眼前妖娆地扭摆肢体，而他就深深埋在对方体内，随着耸动的方向四处冲杀，顶到窒息炙热的销魂密所，再听着时不时俏皮走音的闷哼，这样的场面他到死都不会觉得厌倦。  
不满足于被精灵服务，矮人又一次夺回主动，他故意打乱精灵的节奏，一次次向上狠狠顶出去，然后眼看着瑟兰在不断猛烈击撞的刺激后几乎失去意识，向后倒了下去。好在索林的反应及时，瑟兰只是后脑勺磕了一下书架，但他从发梢到脚趾都浸在性爱带来的黏腻温暖之中，连痛都懒得反应。  
索林摸摸瑟兰的脑后，确认没有大碍之后就一把将他抱起，放在旁边的一张长榻上。  
他温柔地抚过精灵的全身，从端正小巧的下巴，到形状性感的锁骨，最后摸索回到一直在哭泣的小精灵上。  
“继续吗？”索林反复揉着精灵直挺挺的性器。  
瑟兰主动将两条修长的腿搭在索林身侧，好让对方更容易将他的身体打开。索林抬起精灵的下半身，从上向下插入，他能感觉到精灵的肌肉开始紧张，包裹着他的后穴也一阵一阵紧缩，于是他尽力掌握好节奏，手也离开了精灵的阴茎，想让他身下的人能在射精前尽可能多地享受持续的高潮。  
他看着自己的肉茎在精灵身下反复进出，最终直接把精灵插射了，因为下半身被弯折，好多浊液被洒在了精灵的脸蛋上。趁着小精灵还没彻底软下去，索林也不再刻意控制，开始更放肆顶弄，随后被瑟兰夹得不行，才射在了里面。他从精灵身体里退出来，之前被灌满的白浊也一起缓缓流出，这下长榻也没有幸免被弄湿了。但瑟兰迪尔不怎么在意，他闭着眼睛与索林亲亲，感觉得到索林的舌头像猫科动物一样舔在脸上，两个人躺在一起休息没多久，他突然精神起来，拉着索林说要去洗澡。  
“衣服要不要先穿上。”索林看到瑟兰起身后，还有颜色浑浊的白色液体顺着他的大腿向下淌，刚刚消失无踪的道德感居然又被捡回来了。  
“不会有人看见的。”瑟兰回头，伸手就把索林也拽起来。“我们可以去你们上次路过瑞文戴尔时泡过的那个喷泉里冲洗一下。”  
索林还来不及反应为什么瑟兰会知道这种细节，他就已经和精灵两个赤身裸体往外奔了。

埃尔隆德从索林和瑟兰迪尔进入图书馆之后就关闭了共享视界，他不想在走之前再给自己找刺激。但他还是不了解精灵王与孤山之王的相处方式，他以为在他的地盘上，两个人再怎么样也不会说滚就滚在一起，于是他在最错的时间开通了一下共享思维，被一连串娇喘呻吟低吼和啪啪啪的声音吓得浑身一激灵。  
我和他也不是没有过美好的回忆，他开始徒劳地安慰自己。他想起瑟兰迪尔还年轻的时候，每次做完还是生龙活虎的样子，一骨碌起身就想出门去打猎，然后又被自己按回床上，八爪海怪一样扑腾。  
但过去就是过去，而且在他要去的地方，过往会变得毫无意义，一切都将凝固永存。所以他发自内心感叹瑟兰迪尔的勇气，而此时又加了对于索林的一丝妒嫉。毕竟，让瑟兰迪尔变得更加无所畏惧的人不是他。

听见花园喷泉里有人在玩水的声音，埃尔隆德又觉得头大了。他开始打起坏主意，盘算着要不然就现身一下，请两位大王吃个饭，再和精灵王多聊几句想当年，索林的表情到时候一定会很精彩。


	7. 在林间

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Woods: Thorin and Thranduil traveled to the ruin of Gondolin. Thranduil was hoping to find Glorfindel, the great warrior who once came back to life from death, and ask his help on the matter of how to extend Thorin's life. The dwarf and the elf were surrounded by little animals when they were having picnic on the way, and Thorin teasing about how these small creatures fall in love with the Elven King. Thranduil's respond was beyond Thorin's expectation, he said he invited Thorin to join the trip, simply because he loves him and trusts him. Such belief they have for each other became essential during the whole journey. At first they couldn't fine Glorfindel anywhere, but suddenly they all fell into the visions created by Glorfindel separately, and they faced severe challenges and great dangers. Thranduil was trapped by jungle plants and almost get humiliated by these tree branches which manipulate by Glorfindel. Thorin was forced to watch it happen. But once they confirm the strong connection between them, the great power of "love" finally helped them to get rid of the illusions, and Thorin was gifted the ability that once only belonged to elves, now he could communicate with Thranduil through spirits.

7 在林间

索林和瑟兰迪尔一个骑马，一个骑着大角鹿，并排在林间曲径中慢慢向前走，无论是马还是鹿，从背面都看得出养得很壮实，臀肌和大腿一扭一蹬的动作十分有力。对于精灵与自然之间的联结，索林在这一路上真正有了直观了解，他们轻装上路，背了趁手的武器和保暖的毯子，粮食只带了兰巴斯，其余所有路上吃的东西，是沿途各种野兽送到他们面前的。鹿轻盈地衔来酸甜多汁的梅子，看似凶残的熊会捧来蜂蜜，松鼠则跳上大角鹿的鹿角，激动颤抖着举起各种块头饱满的坚果。

“虽然我听不懂它们的语言，但我怀疑它们都爱上你了。”  
瑟兰迪尔和索林正坐在路边隆起的巨型树根上午餐，精灵王的身边围着众多小动物，几只小鸟在他们头顶上挤成一排，高兴地唱歌。但是索林周围像是被魔法划出结界一样，没有动物主动靠近他。  
“不要嫉妒它们，索林，毕竟你比它们更能有机会被我眷顾，争宠这种事怎么能发生在山下之王的身上？而且我还没告诉你，树木花草同样在对我示好。”  
索林一伸手就抓起一只挤不进前排的兔子，把它当成石头一样丢到精灵王怀里。兔子又惊恐又陶醉，瑟兰迪尔则瞄了矮人一眼。  
矮人耸肩表现得很无辜似的：“没想到你这次出远门会叫上我一起，确实受宠若惊。”  
“这次的情况特殊，我需要你在身边。”  
精灵的话让索林感到很开心，他又吃了几口兰巴斯沾蜂蜜：“所以这个'金花'，究竟什么来头。”  
“是否听过关于中土最伟大的精灵战士的诗歌？格洛芬德尔，他是唯一一个魂归维林诺后又回到艾尔达世界的精灵。”  
提到“最伟大”这种关键词时，索林饶有兴趣抬了抬眉毛：“我一直以为你在精灵界的各种传奇故事里也有地位呢。”  
“当然不能和格洛芬德尔相提并论，我只不过是霸占绿色大森林的山大王而已，”瑟兰迪尔淡定地往嘴里塞了一颗松仁，“而且还是二世。”  
索林拍着腿大笑：“真巧，我也是山大王。这位美人，我们要不要认识一下？”

两个山大王继续向着不属于他们领地的大山深处探索，路越来越窄，植被密度已经不能让他们骑行前进，他们只好牵着自己的坐骑，一脚深一脚浅。  
“格洛芬德尔真的住在这里？”索林砍断了挡在面前的几根枯藤。  
“按照埃尔隆德的说法，他离开瑞文戴尔之后时不时会发信联络，从线路来看是这个方向，而且最可能的休憩之所也只有这附近了。”  
“中土最强战士要像你一样隐居山林了吗？”  
“就算如此，他也不会选普通山林。”  
瑟兰迪尔四处观察，似是终于发现了一些线索。他走到一棵树后，拂开地上厚厚的落叶，从里面露出了一截雕像残骸。  
“我们应该快到了。”

曾经命运坎坷，索林忙于生存的前半辈子没有时间用来听历史故事，所以他对瑟兰迪尔描述的格洛芬德尔，还有曾经辉煌的冈多林都没什么概念。此刻他们爬上一座山顶，瑟兰迪尔指给他看，说这几座高山和这片山谷，这里就是曾经的诺多精灵领土，索林瞪大了眼睛，也还是看到密密麻麻的植被而已。

“走吧，那边还有一座保存比较完整的宫殿，咱们下去看看。”  
又跟着瑟兰迪尔下山，在植物的海洋里艰难跋涉，索林真的不觉得他面前这些残垣断壁可称得上完整。  
勉强能辨认的只有一座还剩半个圆顶的凉亭，柱子上缠满粗壮树藤，通往更深处宫殿群的石路已经被截断，断面下是依然流动的河水，站在这端往对岸看，通路又被各种植物包围着。  
“第一纪之后已经没人来过这里，所以它一直维持了陷落后的样子。”瑟兰迪尔拨开一点点树藤，石柱上被恶龙之火烧过的乌黑痕迹还能辨认出来。  
“所以我们怎么找到格洛芬德尔？”索林观察一具被打碎的雕像，剩下的那半张脸依旧看得出线条俊朗。  
瑟兰迪尔在凉亭里席地而坐，又从包裹里摆开吃喝的排场。  
“我能感觉到他在附近，但是上了年纪的精灵难免脾气古怪，目前就先等等看。真可惜啊，忘了带酒出门。”  
“脾气古怪的老精灵究竟是谁，还真说不准。”  
瑟兰迪尔手边没有可以扔到对方身上的动物，他从地上捡起一根藤条，毫不留情抽打矮人的屁股。  
时间不知不觉就溜到夜里。精灵虽然还是认为他自己的感觉没错，格洛芬德尔一定在这片废墟王国的某处，但星星都挂满了天他也不愿意现身。索林说觉得困，先躺下睡了，瑟兰迪尔不需要太多睡眠，他把保暖又轻薄的毯子盖在索林和自己身上，靠着石柱闭目养神。

即使森林再古老，他也能听到它们在沉睡中的呼吸，那种声音会伴着林间的风阵阵起伏，随草木香气幽幽飘散，可是刚才不知怎么的，瑟兰迪尔感觉自己的感官被完全屏蔽了，他突然听不到任何动静，四周一片死寂。

在瑟兰迪尔察觉到情况不对的时候已经晚了。原本附着在石柱和铺在台阶上的藤蔓一下子活过来，这些表面粗糙疤结的植物枝条先死死缠住瑟兰迪尔的四肢，随后开始钻他的衣领和裤腰，像是有智慧一样无孔不入。但哪个智慧的生物会有这种堪称猥琐的行为？它们试图迅速钻进精灵身上一切可以深入的地方，瑟兰迪尔用尽全力挣扎，想用意念压制，却全以失败告终，有一股比他更强大的力量在控制这些缠满他全身的东西。

“索林！索林！把剑拿出来！”

他叫不醒在旁边沉睡的索林。带着湿冷的藤条滑进他的嘴里，仿佛渴水一样，枝端不停在口腔内翻搅，被强行挤出的津液濡湿后，这根藤蔓便向下爬去。瑟兰迪尔清晰感觉它沿着脊柱一路来到尾椎，随后开始探索他的后身，以无法抗拒的力度慢慢顶进了后穴。随后又有几根补了上来，想从精灵的嘴里夺走更多液体。

“……快醒醒，索林……！”

瑟兰迪尔已经用不上力气，粗细不一的大片长枝紧紧攀附在他的大腿根部，还有几根早就绕上了他的性器，不规则地拨弄红嫩的龟头。透明的前液渗出来，打湿了绿色枝条，让它们更加速了刺激阴茎的扭缠。他被藤蔓整个托起，随后放平，整个人躺在青石板上，他能想到接下来的场面会有多惨烈，却还是先紧张地扭头去确认索林究竟为什么一直沉睡，这才发现对方睁开了眼睛。

“帮我把这些东西……”

不等瑟兰迪尔说完，索林就站了起来，他走到精灵面前，居高临下的目光扫过脚下洁白赤裸的身体，面无表情一言不发。

“索林？”  
被呼唤的矮人还是没有回应，但他开始一件一件脱掉自己的衣服。

这样瑟兰迪尔就能猜到是怎么回事了，那股控制植物的力量，此时同样支配了索林，他存心要为难瑟兰迪尔，要让他出丑，令他痛苦。于是瑟兰迪尔面对自己爱人的态度全变了，他的双眼被暴戾之怒填满，不再是担心疑惑的表情。他直勾勾盯着被控制的索林欺身上前，看对方拨开他的双膝，随后又把一直从下身向着身体里面钻的藤枝拽出来。

瑟兰迪尔咬紧了牙，不让自己再发出任何声音，他绷紧全身的肌肉进行抵抗。但索林竟然下得去手，强行要用任何可能的方法打开精灵的身体，这包括那些表皮粗粝的藤枝，矮人戴着戒指的手指，和不知何时已经勃起的粗大阴茎。

你要是真有种，就别躲在别人身后龌龊，诺多精灵什么时候变成懦夫了？

无论精灵王表面上如何散发戾气，都不能影响此时眼神茫然行动被牵制的索林，他通过意识对幕后主使的嘲讽也毫无作用。他想把向索林求救的微弱哀泣藏到内心最深处，但他却更清楚自己这些情绪早就被藏在暗处的诺多精灵窥透。

索林艰难地醒过来，主要是由于胸口窒闷，他一骨碌坐起来，还以为自己做了什么恶梦，看清四周后才觉得此时此刻更像是梦境。灰色雾霭占据了他的全部视线，远近前后都无法分辨。他喊了几声瑟兰的名字，却连回响都没有，正开始思考怎样在不迷失方向的情况下走出去，就听见瑟兰的呼救声划破了密布的浓雾。

只要能听到精灵的声音，他就一定能找到他，这是爬过曲折幽深矿洞的矮人凭借声音识路的本事。索林迈起大步奔跑，精灵的声音越来越清晰，随之而来他所见的一切，却像连排的荆棘一样锁住了他的脚步。他看见精灵被树藤纠缠不得脱身，原本通透的皮肤上满是勒痕与挣扎后的擦伤，血迹、泥土、辨不清的暧昧液体被蹭得到处都是。但最让他发抖的，是他认出了正伏在瑟兰身上进行侵犯的人。无视瑟兰的痛楚，仍然凶狠地用雄性器官给他带来不断伤害的，正是索林自己。

“能亲眼看见矮人和精灵交嬗，我差不多是古今第一人了吧？”

一个从未听过的声音在索林耳边响起，即使声线洪亮悦耳，却根本掩盖不住轻蔑的恶意。

索林想都没没想，转身一拳挥了出去，但只有空虚的气流迎向他的拳头，刚刚说话的人鬼魅一样飘在了他打不到的距离外。是一个身材高大眉目俊朗的金发精灵，无论是波浪起伏一样的长发还是衣着神态都称得上华丽，但在此时的索林眼里，这个有着天人之姿的精灵比起炎魔之类还不如。

“我实在不明白，瑟兰迪尔难道越活越糊涂了吗，居然会和一个异族的毛球矮子缔结婚约？”

我也弄不明白为什么一个连真身都不敢出现的狡诈小人会被称为中土最伟大的战士！  
回应索林的挑衅，格洛芬德尔这一次正面面对了矮人，但他也将刚刚还在远处遍体鳞伤的瑟兰迪尔搂在身旁。精灵王头颅低垂，看不到表情，索林根本无法确认他是否还活着，一旦冲上去，两个精灵的身影又烟雾一样四散了。

“看到了吧？多可悲，你什么也做不了。”格洛芬德尔又一次在索林面前出现，他扭住瑟兰迪尔的下巴，强迫他抬起头，在辛达精灵的眼中毫无生机，死灰一片，但格洛芬德尔依旧对着他的耳畔暧昧低语，手上动作也不规矩。  
“这就是你挑的人？他实在不配得到你，为什么不考虑考虑我呢，辛达小春天？我可以轻易陪你到世界不存在的那一天，而且，我还比你高了那么一点点……"

“闭嘴！！”索林的怒火燎不到对方，倒烧伤了他自己，不幸被格洛芬德尔言中，他现在恨自己突然显得多余，只能发疯一样在无尽的空虚中跌跌撞撞。他不停奔跑，根本找不到方向，每当快要接近饱受折磨的瑟兰迪尔，立刻就会扑空。他知道自己被支配在了某种意识空间里，但除了气得头疼大喊大叫之外似乎真的无能为力。

在另一方面，虽然不愿承认，但瑟兰迪尔觉得自己可能坚持不了多久。格洛芬德尔在他的地盘上自然要占据更大优势，瑟兰迪尔甚至有放弃抵抗的念头一闪而过，这也不意外地被诺多精灵察觉了。

“反正我们的日子还长，认清自己决定的失策总是来得及的，你说对不对，瑟兰？”

瑟兰迪尔根本躲不开格洛芬德尔在他脸上摩挲的手指，他张嘴就要咬。

“你看看，和矮人在一起，连脾气也变得这么燥。”格洛芬德尔夸张地叹气。“你就真的没感觉自己选错了？你已经被困住这么长时间了，他居然还不出现？”格洛芬德尔明知故问。

“有时候我是想不明白，精灵为什么要对矮人投入感情，江河湖海会在意岸边随便哪一枚贝壳吗，山川丛林会考虑着一片树叶吗，你为了他这个短命鬼要牺牲付出多少才够？”

瑟兰迪尔轻蔑地笑出声：“知道你和贝壳还有树叶的区别是什么？”

你自以为伟大超群，早就不知道把心丢到哪里。  
你以为自己能够生生世世，所以根本就忘了要珍惜。

格洛芬德尔在思考瑟兰迪尔的指责，但表面上来看他并没有被打动。他退开一些距离，给那些被他支使的爬藤让出空间。索林还是没有清醒，他和那些被格洛芬德尔控制的植物一起又压了上来，机械重复着不讲理的动作，用力更野蛮，哪怕伤害了瑟兰迪尔也要逼着他打开身体。

“我应该谢谢你，提醒了我一件很重要的事。”格洛芬德尔站一旁，冷冷地说。  
“如果有心，就会知道疼，如果在乎珍惜，永远都有可能真正失去。所以何必要冒风险？既然你选择赌一把，想必也准备好承担后果了吧。”

 

索林觉得自己的肺要烧炸了，但这最少能证明想靠双腿跑出这片混沌是不可能的。刚刚看到的可怕画面让他焦躁不安，他无法确认那是幻觉还是真的发生过，这种不确定像毫无规律的剧烈心悸时隐时现，快要把他的心撕成两半了。他再也跑不动，跪在地上攥紧拳头，但他又能冲谁发泄呢？被格洛芬德尔不幸言中，他现在完全陷入自责，恨自己简简单单就被困住，除了大吼大叫“什么也做不了”。

每当瑟兰迪尔说需要他的时候，是让他由衷感到开心快乐的时候。精灵与凡人有如云泥之别，很多次索林都暗暗苦笑，瑟兰迪尔单靠着超神的气质容貌就可以美上个几千上万年，矮人呢，也不过活几百岁就到头了，无论生命的质量与长度，他与精灵相比起来实在微小不足道。所以在瑟兰答应他的求婚时，对他而言除了极大惊喜之外，还有震惊的余威，而更让他感到处处亏欠的，是瑟兰对他说要为他寻找永生的方法，虽然这要远远好过让瑟兰放弃自己的性命，但无论哪种选择都是精灵对他显而易见的爱与付出。

于是他想尽一切可能去回应瑟兰迪尔，用所有办法来让自己配得上他的爱人，他甚至希望瑟兰能严厉挑剔地提各种要求，然后他就可以帅气地一一满足他。珍宝美酒，珍稀花卉，突发奇想到远方去探险，或者就只是一起窝在床上什么也不做（当然也做点什么），只要瑟兰迪尔开口，他从不拒绝。但实际上精灵王肆意任性的方向是向内，这种因为活得太久而强力附着在心灵深处的自我，让他很少对索林表露需求。当索林得知瑟兰迪尔的决定时，那就是瑟兰迪尔的决定了。最终，瑟兰迪尔很少，几乎没有对索林说过，他需要他。

现在倒是瑟兰迪尔最需要他的时候，他却毫无头绪在这儿横冲直撞，急得双眼发红，快兜不住让眼睛酸涩的眼泪了。他绝望地拖着脚步乱闯，耳边只剩下自己的呼吸声，在他以为已经哭得不成样子的时候，突然意识到哭声不是自己的。他屏住气息，仔细辨认声音方向，这一次他不再发出很大动静，悄悄循声靠近。

有一个人背对着他坐在不远处，一头近乎银白的金发，两只精灵特有的耳朵从金发里冒出小小的尖，他根本不用想就能认出那是瑟兰迪尔，这下又沉不住气了，三步两步冲到那个人面前，想确认他是否无恙。

精灵抱着双膝，没有穿衣服，但白得发光的皮肤上已看不到任何伤口，唯独留下痕迹的是不停从他的眼眶中溢出的泪水。泛着微弱闪光的眼泪沿着两行已经固定的轨迹慢慢淌，他就这么默默哭着，面无表情，仿佛只是一座沾了过多晨露的大理石雕像。

索林双手抚住精灵肩头，反复查看：“你怎么样了，瑟兰？”

但瑟兰像是没有发现他的存在一样，整个人仍然被哀伤的情绪浸湿。

“我来了，别哭了，我来救你，瑟兰？”

瑟兰迪尔还是没有回应，他没有看到索林，他也没有张嘴说话，但是索林刚刚在远处听到过的那个低啜的声音又出现了。

我想珍惜的我爱的人都会离我而去吗。  
父亲……还有索林。  
是我不够强大才留不住他们。也许格洛芬德尔是对的，不动情就不会有这些烦恼。  
不要让他爱我，他的一生倒可能过得很圆满。

“瑟兰迪尔！！你清醒一点！”索林狠命摇着精灵的肩膀：“我在这儿呢，别擅自替我做决定！我爱你，听见了吗，瑟兰迪尔！你听见自己在说什么傻话，要是没有爱上你我一辈子都是残缺的！我爱你！！”

“爱”似乎是正确的魔咒，瑟兰迪尔脸上终于有了些表情，他动动眼睛，惊讶地看着索林。

“索林……”他感觉得出自己语气陌生，就好像第一次叫这个名字一样。

“我在这里，我爱你，不能想象没有你还怎么过，所以我要救你出去。”

瑟兰迪尔还是犹豫着，不知该如何回应。

“我爱你，瑟兰迪尔。”索林又郑重地表白了一遍，“你呢？爱我吗？如果爱就一定要说出来，如果需要我也一定要说出来，这很简单。”

瑟兰迪尔几次想开口，都是眼泪又先于声音有了表示，他盯着索林的蓝眼睛，不停从中汲取能量，他以前从没发现几句话却需要如此多的勇气。

“……我爱你，索林，我……需要你……”他又哭得不成样子了。

索林将瑟兰迪尔紧紧搂在怀里：“谢谢你相信我。”

灰蒙蒙的四周开始透出光芒，继而撕裂了一直压抑茫然的空间，在他们身边单调的颜色一一剥落，他们又回到了那个残石与葱绿筑起的凉亭下，索林害怕地发现自己真的差点就伤到瑟兰迪尔。

他怒气冲冲，徒手扯开缠住精灵的烦人枝蔓，诅咒永远只敢躲在暗处的那个什么金花。瑟兰迪尔消耗了太多精神与体力，只有躺着跟索林搭话的力气：我不是告诉你了，上岁数的精灵脾气很古怪，再说我又没有真的被怎么样。

你还向着他？！

索林皱眉瞪眼的样子把瑟兰惹笑了，但笑声微弱得听起来更像急促喘气。

不过真是说什么来什么，格洛芬德尔的声音突然又在山谷里回荡开来：“辛达小春天说得对。你们闯进我家，还不许我好好招待一下么。”

索林愤怒地回应：“有本事出来！畏畏缩缩的没种！”

格洛芬德尔哈哈哈哈一阵大笑：“被你三言两语激怒我这几千年岂不是白过。卡扎德人，你关注的可不该是怎么教训我。没发现现在和之前相比，你们之间有什么变化吗？”

索林反应不过来他是什么意思，倒是瑟兰迪尔注意到了。

我很想对你表示感谢，格洛芬德尔，但是我同样十分不愿意这样做。他的态度不冷不热的。

格洛芬德尔夸张地表示他伤心了，他冤枉，没有帮忙之后还要像他这样被埋怨的，他要去找人诉苦。说完这句，溪涧之间真的安静了。  
“瑟兰？”

瑟兰迪尔微笑着将食指轻触在索林的唇间。

我并没有张嘴说话，索林。你刚才也没有。

索林顿悟，他感到不可思议，眼里写满惊奇。

“你是说………不，我是说，不对，怎么会？为什么？……所以这就是你们精灵之间的小秘密了，以意念对话？”

“是灵魂的交流。”瑟兰迪尔亲了亲索林。“精灵的灵魂和肉体是可以分离的两部分，包括矮人在内的其他种族是不是有这种特征，我一直也在寻找答案。看来你只是需要一点适当的刺激。”

“一点？适当？”索林对瑟兰的用词不满：“别告诉我，你和那个亮瞎人眼的金花是事先商量好的！我……我刚才真的急得要疯了，你别拿这种事玩我……”

瑟兰迪尔赶紧堵住索林的嘴，吻他让他说不出话，气息快耗尽了才放开。

“我没有要欺骗你。来这里找格洛芬德尔只是想询问他更多关于灵魂的细节，但我对他的思路与行为却毫无把握。所以我也说了，我需要你。”

精灵的声音充满诚恳：“我真的需要你，索林，我需要你陪在身边，这样我才会觉得安心。”

瑟兰迪尔难得见到索林一副想笑又害羞、还要把“究竟笑到什么程度”这种事反复挂在脸上的傻样，不幸，他也被这冒傻气的矮人迅速感染了。

“那灵魂有颜色么？”索林傻兮兮地问。

“为什么这样问？如果这是一个新问题那可能要花更多时间找答案……”

索林笑着打断他：“不会的，答案我来告诉你。我的灵魂此时此刻是三重二十一道彩虹色，缤纷得能照亮整个世界。”  
他歪头，揽过瑟兰的肩膀，很亲昵地靠在一起。这下不仅是灵魂，他们的肉体也距离更近了。


	8. 魔法研究

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magical Research: Thranduil was doing a secret experiment about souls, but something went wrong and his mind was invaded by a rutting cat. The naughty creature not only take place in Thranduil's mind, but also made a pair of cat ears and a furry tail grow on the elf's body. Thorin was curious about Thranduil's secret experiment, so he followed the elf, and he found out what was happening... The cat was in great lust, and it wouldn't leave Thranduil's body, so now Thranduil had to ask Thorin for help. But they both see this as a rare chance to make out in a very interesting way, and they liked it.

8 魔法研究

在索林眼里，瑟兰迪尔什么时候都是非常非常美的，而最好不过就在于，美的具体方式又可以划分出无限种类。做为一方之主与众人议事的瑟兰，美得既高傲威严又充满智慧；骑行射猎时，金色长发飘逸空中的样子是天人下凡才有的英姿挺拔；但是坐在桌边吃吃喝喝的瑟兰，专注地细嚼慢咽，又很亲切可爱。偶尔弹琴唱歌或者偶尔发怒，那更要抓紧时间从发梢欣赏到指尖了，毕竟是美人的非常状态。当然不能忘了......在床上（或者床以外的地方）与他一同沉浸在细密潮暖爱意之中的瑟兰，每想到他的身体，他的声音，他的表情，任何一点琐碎的回忆画面都能让索林觉得下身发硬同时也感到无比幸福。

今天他又观察总结出一点——瑟兰将头发末端松松地绑起来之后，有一种意外很内敛的美感。他发现通常他会在专心某样工作之前把头发束好，比如他要打理兰花，给它们重新施魔法换盆的时候。今天精灵又用细绳扎住顺滑长发的尾部，但索林在问他要去做什么时，他却表示要保密，随后消失在通往宫殿深处的棕色盘旋树根尽头。

保密就保密。索林自己回到他们的寝宫，开始研究怎么把矮人编胡子的技巧用在瑟兰的头发上，编一两条麻花辫子已经太简单了，多来几十股，或者干脆绑双马尾怎么样？嗯其实烫成大波浪卷也不错……可是快到晚餐时间了，还是没见着精灵出现，索林坐不住了，也沿着磨得发亮的树根小径下到宫殿深处。

原本他在密林里迷路是家常便饭，不过这么多年了，方向感总算是锻炼出来少许，不至于到肚子都饿瘪的时候才遇到瑟兰派出来找他的密林猎手。他在时隐时现的溪流瀑布之间拐来拐去，探进每间岔路上的房间，有些屋子里夕阳柔光如星光一样巧妙轻薄地洒落，有些则点缀着来自精灵大王的兰花和其它精灵摆进来的挂毯、毡垫之类的装饰物，但这些地方都没有发现瑟兰的踪迹。

索林继续往让人晕头转向的迷宫深处前进，他逐渐闻到一缕香气，再走得近一点，就闻出了焚香的烟灰味道。

“瑟兰？”他试着喊了一声。

其中一间屋子的镂雕门栏虚掩着，从里面传出了一阵响动，还有瑟兰迪尔说话的声音。

“我命令你出去！……喵～！别闹！……喵喵～～”

听起来好像是精灵王在和一只猫交流，但为什么无论哪句对话，都像从他一个人嘴里说出来的……索林轻轻推门，在屋子铺设地毯的角落发现了瑟兰迪尔，以及他头顶上多出的一对猫耳朵。

“发生什么了……需要不需要我帮忙？”索林呆站在门口，被趴在地毯上左右打滚的瑟兰迪尔搞晕了。

“不用！事实上你离开这里会更有帮助，这只猫正在……”

精灵王的行动与他自己所说的内容完全相反，他一边说着一边就迅速扑到索林脚边，抱住他的大腿用脸蹭个不停。索林单纯觉得好奇，伸手去碰了碰那对猫耳朵，没想到瑟兰迪尔一脸满足地“喵”了一声。但立刻又恢复了神智，用威胁的语气命令索林把屋门关好。

“究竟怎么回事？”索林瞪大了眼睛看着瑟兰的反常举动。  
“好吧，你可以来帮我，但是……喵……但是不许……喵……!”

“不许什么？”索林将手从猫耳朵转移到了瑟兰迪尔的下巴，用逗猫的方式不停搔挠，他觉得这会很有趣。

果然刚刚还勉强保持严肃的精灵王又一次变得奇怪，仰着头眯起眼，表情舒服得快要睡翻过去。

“……住手，快停下……不许挠了！”

矮人还以为瑟兰迪尔终于又一次找回一丝理智，却没想到手掌被啃了一口，力道不至于流血，但很疼。无论起因如何，索林看到了瑟兰此时的弱点，他没把警告当回事，反而把瑟兰迪尔推倒在地毯上，两只手一起上，掀开丝绸的衣服对着柔软肚皮上上下下前后左右一阵揉。索林笑得快哭了，因为瑟兰被他这么一弄，基本上彻底瘫痪了，像一只离了水的鱼，徒劳地动一动，嘴里时不时哼哼一两声，脸蛋上是享受的红润颜色。

“你被猫附身了么。”索林继续不停揉。

瑟兰迪尔这下四肢缠住索林，完全像是一只大猫的样子，他极不明显地点点头，说实验魔法的时候不小心就……

“本来我自己就可以让它乖乖离开，可是你一来……它就发情了，现在赖着不肯走，除非……”他艰难地咽了咽。

“除非……?”索林把他蹂躏的范围悄悄扩展到瑟兰迪尔的胸前、肩头，然后又沿着腰侧绕回小肚子上，接着继续往下。

“除非你能满足它一回，它才肯走……喵……"瑟兰为难地说着，身体却主动翻过来，四肢半曲趴在厚厚的毯子上，屁股高高翘起来。这时索林才发现，除了头顶多出一对猫耳，瑟兰迪尔身后居然还有一条毛绒绒的长尾巴。

索林也很为难，他跪在被猫骚扰的爱人身边，一下一下摸过他的背：“你是说我要和占据你身体的猫这样这样那样那样？你觉得可以吗？”

瑟兰迪尔双眼湿润，连同微蹙的眉头一起勾着索林，他说这是最好解决方法，我允许你这样做。一句话就耗掉许多体力，让他很热  
似地轻微喘气。

索林亲了亲瑟兰迪尔红扑扑的脸颊，然后给精灵去掉了身上的衣物，让他面朝自己躺下，自己才开始慢慢脱。

“你得快点啊。”瑟兰，或者是那只猫，不满意地甩着尾巴，白而纤柔的长绒毛扫在索林脸上。

索林委屈地看看瑟兰身下和那根猫尾巴一样精神饱满的部分，再拨弄一下自己的。“这又不是埃雷波金殿里立起来的金柱子，总能维持一种状态，给我点时间嘛。”说着，矮人把自己漂亮健壮的腹肌贴上瑟兰迪尔，胯下也紧挤着，缓缓磨蹭他们的分身。肉柱与毛发刺激彼此，附着的囊袋也压着擦过，精灵愉快地叹出声，很快两个人就把对方都弄湿了。融化了的春水沿下身的沟壑流淌，给出了蠢蠢欲动的信号，被猫的灵魂引导，瑟兰又转身趴好，随时准备接受矮人的进入。无论被猫尾巴再怎么撩，索林还是不着急，他用手指按压让精灵能够适应异物，之后才慢慢把自己顶进去。瑟兰的反应比平时更激烈，多埋入一点就会发出歌一样的呻吟，等到索林被他全部吞没，他的歌声就止不住颤抖，马上可以达到高潮了。

而索林也感觉他今天大概坚持不了太久，每一次在精灵体内搅动，激烈的窒息感就能烧遍他全身，融化成炙热急切的欲望，让他想用更凶残的方式占有身下的人。他扶着瑟兰的腰，肉体在反复交合中碰撞拍打的声音像是一道道鞭子，抽在精灵圆乎乎的性感小屁股上，惹得他一直叫出声来。精灵被顶得迷迷糊糊，连自己咬破了自己的手背都没察觉。但是索林听出了异样，他暂缓动作退了出来，这样精灵才不会为了近乎无法承受的快感而伤害自己。可是索林一停，那只猫就不乐意了，尾巴缠在索林腰上，还一直往他的股缝里钻。

“这么玩也行。”

矮人完全没受到威胁，他反而一脸坏笑，扶着瑟兰再躺下，一把揪住那根尾巴，很色情地伸舌头把它的顶端舔湿了。这看在瑟兰迪尔眼里，就好像舔的是他浑身上下所有敏感的地方，他只能哭着又对索林说，你快点啊。索林手指划在瑟兰精致的脸部轮廓边缘，一双盈满了诱惑的美目正与他在暧昧的气流中相对，今天早晨梳好的松散发辫依然保持着懒懒的样子散在脑后，再加上一对尖尖的猫耳朵，他很开心自己的记忆宫殿里又多了这么多瑟兰迪尔不一样的美丽模样。

征求了对象的意愿，矮人又一次挺入属于他的秘密领地，在这里他和瑟兰迪尔是共同的主宰，瑟兰说了，要他快一点，他便听精灵的，尽力冲击他们的世界，让这个世界颠倒，让光透射所有的混沌，让全部快乐极速堆聚，又瞬间被敲得粉碎，散到每一个细胞里。不过这一次他记得把自己的手指放在瑟兰迪尔唇边，如果他又想咬的话，就让他咬在矮人的手上，反正皮糙肉厚的，疼点也不怕。

疯狂的速度战过一回之后，汗水成了他们之间的粘合剂，而他们叠在一起疲累的呼吸，又把汗水渐渐吹干。唯一湿乎乎的地方，只剩下他们身体连接在一起的甬道，那里被填满了喷薄的爱与欲。

索林让瑟兰躺在自己怀里，眼看着猫耳朵消失了，他好奇的语气问精灵现在感觉怎么样。

“猫薄荷……"

“猫薄荷怎么了？”

“都因为那盆猫薄荷，把猫引来，结果让置换灵魂的魔法实验出偏差。我最近不想再看见任何猫薄荷。”

索林这才了解到瑟兰迪尔消失一整天在做什么。

“听起来是个很危险的实验。”

瑟兰迪尔往矮人那边又靠了靠，听着他的心跳，没有回答。

“下一次记得找我来做实验品吧？”

索林还是没从精灵那里得到回应，低头一瞧，竟然从极为美丽的睡颜里看出了明显的疲惫，长长的睫毛都累得塌下来了。于是他暂时不再追问那些随之而来的疑惑，悄悄解开怀中人的发辫，动手琢磨着再给这些奢侈流金搞成一个什么样的突破造型，好让他的精灵醒过来之后能对他竖眉瞪眼发发火，对他来说这可是一道久违的美景了。


	9. 预言之梦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还有两章完结啦，赶得及北京slo的话会出一个本，有人感兴趣吗(＞人＜;)

9 预言之梦

索林发现自己正站在孤山深处，由冶炼高炉和锻造平台挤凑形成的巨大迷宫是他原本很熟悉的地方，但眼前的画面却说不出究竟多诡异。

瑟兰迪尔的双手分别被两段铁索捆着，美丽的精灵变成了一条美丽的咸鱼，被吊起在半空，并且缓缓向其中一座铁水沸腾的高炉移动过去。

这在现实中根本不可能发生，这里是埃雷波，是索林的地盘，他不可能允许有任何人用任何方法来伤害瑟兰迪尔，所以这一定又是某种梦境。虽然索林这样安慰自己，可他还是大步跑起来，焦急地跟在那几股移动的铁索之下，想用什么方法让它们停下来。

瑟兰迪尔的眼神里既有痛苦，又被虚无所侵占，他垂着头，嘴唇无力颤动着。

“它就在那里……它就在那里……”

索林已经借着爬梯登上其中一座炼炉的顶端，他用随手顺来的工具绞住驱动铁链的齿轮，但完全不起作用，瑟兰迪尔和那座马上就要倾倒出沸腾铁浆的黑色高塔越来越近了。矮人回退几步，然后冲着精灵的方向助跑加速，随后收紧双臂，把自己挂在精灵身上。他们前后左右没有依扶的地方，只能晃来晃去。瑟兰迪尔依旧在低声呓语。

“它一直就在最绝望的深渊里……但是它要醒了……"

“你在说什么？”索林在精灵的耳边大吼。高炉的热气和窒闷的沸腾声向他们头顶压过来。

索林没有放弃最后一丝带着瑟兰逃生的希望，但就像一个梦该有的那样，情节发展完全在他意料之外。瑟兰的眼中开始渗出眼泪，纯水却成了腐蚀的毒药，从滑落的痕迹开始，灼烧面积迅速扩散，精灵瑟兰迪尔就在几个眨眼瞬间在索林面前像一叶薄纸被烧透。与此同时，高炉的闸门也打开了。

“啊----！”

索林从梦里惊醒，身上挂着一层汗。冬天到了，寝殿壁炉的火烧得很旺。在心跳还没平复的矮人一旁，瑟兰迪尔正关切地望着他。精灵身上披着皮毛制成的大袍子，手里拿着一册书，看样子是一直没有睡。  
“做恶梦了？”

索林只管盯着替他抹汗的精灵，一遍又一遍确认自己这回没再做梦，等到终于缓过神，他双手捧起瑟兰迪尔的脸，从额头到下巴亲了个遍。

瑟兰迪尔就势躺下，和索林挤进一个被窝。

“你晚上不睡觉的吗？”索林靠在瑟兰迪尔肩上，他发现以前自己从来没注意过这个。

“嗯……基本不睡。”瑟兰迪尔回答时声音轻柔，带着好听的鼻音。

“那要做点什么才能打发时间吧？”

瑟兰迪尔自然是笑了，说，精灵最擅长的就是找消遣打发时间。

“有时候我看看书，也会偶尔出个远门。”

“出……什么，多远？可是我每天醒来都能看见你在。”

“也许听起来会有点怪，但出远门的只有意识部分。”

索林眉毛拧在一起琢磨了一会儿：“神游？也就是说，有时候你在这里但你不是真的在这里？”

精灵给了念绕口令的矮人一个深入的吻，堵住他的嘴。

“无论如何，当你需要的时候，我就会在这里。”

沙沙响起的耳语和热烘烘的温度让索林又觉得困了，他随着这种舒适放松的感觉融化。他又更靠近了瑟兰迪尔，希望在睡眠中也能沾上精灵的气味，这样一来，就算再做梦，也是被爱的幸福极乐之梦。

 

之后果然没有什么怪梦来打扰索林了。虽然有点迷信，并且还曾经担心过这样的梦究竟预言了什么，但总归是没什么事情发生。孤山矮人们的矿物产出稳定，他们也开始计划来年在山间和山脚比较平坦的地方种植作物。冬天几乎没什么人出山了，因此也许到了夏天，会是许多家庭诞生新成员的时候。

因为没有恶梦，索林心情就很好，心情愉悦的他更加愿意为自己和瑟兰迪尔的生活中添加点不着边惊喜。于是在某一天，当瑟兰迪尔洗去了一身和矮人们比武挥发的汗水，回到他和索林的房间时，在宽大床铺的一旁，一条满缀着鲜花嫩叶的秋千占据了他的视野。瑟兰迪尔不知是疑惑还是因为思考而慢了半拍的表情一直持续到索林也走进来。矮人踩着精灵的衣角，抬头斜眼看着精灵，颇像是炫耀新玩具的小孩。

“不用问我喜欢还是不喜欢这个新玩意，我已经开始想到了关于它的很多种用法……”瑟兰迪尔看来现在才是终于完成了他和秋千之间的自我介绍，并且对它有了初步了解。

“想不如做。”索林拖着瑟兰的手，拉他坐在秋千上。

这时瑟兰迪尔是仰着脸在望着索林，这让他也有了一种属于小孩的天真。即使这秋千没有架设在深幽花丛里，没有沐浴在日月星光下，瑟兰迪尔的眼神还是让索林心颤。他靠近瑟兰，让精灵更紧圈住他的腰，而他从精灵的额头开始，就像早起的小鸟细心吸吮浸过晨露的花蜜，缓缓吻下去。

他只给瑟兰解开了几枚衣扣，双手就继续顺着丝滑的外衣纹路往下走，他跪在瑟兰脚边，这次解开了精灵的裤子。索林对信神没有兴趣，但现在面对瑟兰迪尔，他有无比的虔诚，他将握在手中含在嘴里的每一点都视为神祇的圣物，以温热湿润的口舌取悦，这便是他的供奉。

秋千被他们牵动着小幅度晃了起来，瑟兰迪尔带着满足的叹息也配合着自成节奏。从他坐的位置，伸脚能触到索林的敏感，他决定立刻回报自己的信徒。他用脚拨开了索林的贴身衣物，脚趾不分轻重缓急，入侵挑逗，很快他就显示了神迹，蓬勃旺盛的暗色花蕊觉醒在了洁白优雅的两片百合花瓣之间。

如果真的在秋千上继续下去，他们都怕会把这件新玩具弄坏掉，于是他们相拥回到每晚呆得最久的地方。一个晚上要连续做运动，瑟兰多少有点懒惰，他惬意躺好，打算接下来都交给索林。但他逐渐感觉不怎么对，他从索林的喘气声里听出了疲劳吃力的音节，而且平时只在热身阶段，矮人的身上从来不会流这么多汗。他立刻坐起来，手贴在对方的额头上，随后自己的额头也贴上去。

“你感觉还好吗？”

索林反倒奇怪瑟兰会这样问他。实际上他更觉得今晚比平时更有冲动，他认为这也就能解释为什么他的手在抚摸瑟兰时会抑制不住发抖，或者因为太激动而冒汗。不过瑟兰迪尔不是这么想的，他把索林塞进被窝，以“为你的健康着想”为由，强迫索林闭眼睡觉。

“这样我能睡得着吗？”生气的矮人王拍了拍自己身上的保暖织物，某个位置即使被盖住也顽强地显出让人无法忽视的轮廓。

瑟兰迪尔一手撑起头，侧靠在索林旁边，他的另一只手大概是怕冷，寻着矮人身上隐隐散发的热度就钻进被子里，悄悄找到目前最需要释放热量的硬挺地方。稍带着一点低温的手指轻轻缠绕，像鸢尾花逐渐绽出弧度，随后便开始有节奏的生长。被动作熟练地抚慰固然很满足，但索林还是时不时咬过瑟兰脸上一切他能下嘴的地方，这才可以填平他想翻身接着压倒对方的冲动。高潮的瞬间，他正含着瑟兰的耳垂，结果就给精灵戴上了一只暗红色的耳坠。他的眼神飘忽在那一点渗出的红和精灵的脸上，突然感觉确实被困倦侵袭，于是梦呓一样道了一声晚安就睡了。

第二天早晨，果然如瑟兰迪尔所预感的一样，索林很快就被高烧侵袭，陷入昏迷。医师按照瑟兰迪尔的要求配制药剂，两天之后终于勉强让热度褪去，但他们的王还是没有醒过来。瑟兰迪尔这下也有点慌了，他反复抚摸索林的额头和面颊，不但没有正常躯体该有的温度，连呼吸都微弱得难以察觉。

要不是瑟兰迪尔拦着，不只是菲力和奇力，所有和索林亲近的矮人都要挤进房间里了。两个已近中年的外甥围着索林舅舅，眼眶红红的。

“他究竟得了什么病？”奇力差点喊出声，但他自己立刻又把音量降了下去。

瑟兰迪尔为难地摇头。

“他像是在冬眠一样……”菲力尽力观察后，得出了一个他自己认为无用的结论，说完他看向瑟兰迪尔，把解决问题的希望寄托在精灵王身上。瑟兰迪尔也赞同菲力的看法，在突然爆发的高热消退之后，可怜的索林并不是仍然被疾病纠缠，反而倒似乎是被施了法术，因此才沉睡不醒。

“你究竟去哪里了，索林……”

瑟兰迪尔握起索林的双手，从那里他感受不到平日炙热充沛的灵魂与脉搏，一片空荡，恐慌无法抑制地滋生。  
索林此刻正站在孤山矿洞的最深处，他其实听到了瑟兰在脑海中对他一遍又一遍的呼唤，可是他无法离开这里，也无法做出反应。意识清醒后，他就发现自己一直站在这里，而身后不远，就是恶梦里曾经出现的锻造冶炼场。在他的脚下，则是一个更加深入的隧道，再向下的矿洞曾经发生过塌方事故，早已经放弃开采了。索林隐隐觉得自己受到了某种力量的控制，因为他不能将自己的视线移开，只能一直凝视黑漆漆的无尽幽暗。

难道又在做梦了？他自问，并没有期待回答。

不过在矿道尽头，原本一片黑暗中，忽然犹如火焰余烬一样闪烁起影影绰绰的光，一股热风直吹索林，石砾与风混合而成粗砺的吐息，伴着一声低沉的长叹试图与矮人展开对话。

“奥力的子孙，你并不是做梦……是我召唤你来此……有多久了，已经不记得有多久了，从来没人听到我的声音……”

“你是谁？”除了不能动之外，索林并没有其他感觉。

来自地底的声音像是在咳嗽，又像是在哭，两种动静像两条铁链绞缠一起一样刺耳。

“我只是活在大地深处的可怜人，没什么值得被世界了解的丰功伟绩，不要提炎魔了，连噬地虫都比不上……”

两个名字引起了索林的警觉，同时也提醒了他，由地下滋生的，大多不属善类。

“你找我有什么事？”索林不动声色，试图自己移动一下位置。

“哦……其实我并没有刻意找谁，就像刚才所说，我一直在向外发出求救的信号，但从来没人收到，你是第一个……”

忽明忽暗的矿洞完全变黑了好一阵，随后又发出了持续的晦暗光线，仿佛这是他思考的节奏。

“这很有意思，为什么只有你被我召唤前来，你身上有什么与其他人不同的地方吗？”

索林听出来了，这个黑暗深处的声音对他逐渐燃起兴趣，而他的直觉犹如暗流涌动，不断告诉他有危险。

“我的祖先也在地下沉睡而后生于黑暗，这大概让我们有些共同点。”

“嗯……”哪里像是有风箱拉动了，热风伴着红色火星又冲了出来：“嗯……黑暗……让我又爱又恨，爱和恨的都是它的一无所有，但是现在爱更多一点，毕竟看似完全空虚之中突然有了希望：我从来没离开过这里，你也许可以让我有机会看到更多的世界。”

“能让我先看到你的样子吗？” 索林发现自己还是动不了。

“这就是问题所在了，都灵，我并没有身体，根本离不开这里。可是你似乎还……你们的话怎么说来着，健康活力像胡子一样茂盛？”

索林已经大致了解它想做什么了，而让他觉得束手无策的是，他并不清楚怎样阻止它。

 

瑟兰迪尔正在与埃尔隆德交谈，他详细描述了索林的情况。

“这种肉体与灵魂的分离以往只在精灵当中才会发生，但是鉴于你曾经告诉过我的，山下之王在冈多林故地的经历，灵魂出走发生在他身上也不无可能。”此时的埃尔隆德远在林谷。

精灵王越来越觉得头疼，揉眉心的动作一直没有停下：“对于刚刚接触灵魂奥秘的人来说，过久离开肉体的游荡就意味着死亡……但现在我根本无法感应到他。”

“观察人类时有一个很趣味的细节：有时候他们会突然充满焦虑寻找起某一样东西，他们一遍又一遍查看相同的地方，因为一遍又一遍找不到而急得乱转，当遍寻不到的焦虑临近爆发时，他们突然发现，那个要找的物件却一直在最熟悉的地方。”

瑟兰迪尔看起来眉毛拧得更紧了，但这不表示他没听懂埃尔隆德的话：“你是说他应该还在附近？”

“我是说寻找的方式也许需要变化。那些人类最后往往在自己手中找到了需要的东西，而他们一开始却忽略了这个选项。最贴近他们的双手便是他们在寻找时的盲区。你可以试着将精灵意识中的盲区也纳入搜索范围。”

埃尔隆德非常明白关心则乱的道理，于是对瑟兰迪尔罕见的毫无头绪，他的态度倒显得相对轻松，也能从更多方面给出建议。他提到精灵在潜意识中的盲区，其实是瑟兰迪尔以往也熟悉的情况。在莫多仍然被邪恶盘踞时，那里就是会被精灵刻意回避的“盲区”，因为预感到了不详，于是哪怕潜意识也希望尽量不与其接触。但是让瑟兰迪尔感到意外的是在孤山里竟然也可能存在这样的区域，而他和索林，以及其它所有孤山居民竟全然不觉。

现在找到索林才是最紧急的，那种为自我保护而设置的屏障对于瑟兰迪尔来说已经根本不重要。

 

索林正在被焦虑愤怒与其它负面情绪混合的魔障缠绕，他意识到蜷伏在黑暗中的莫名邪恶打算借助他的灵魂侵入他的肉体，但他此刻只有空虚之感，没有任何行动的能力，更可怕的是，他发现从指尖开始，黑灰色的侵蚀已经悄然渗透。绝望也从他心中的裂缝渐渐渗出，很快混合了血的颜色。

我的春天，如果最后我被这个连面孔都没有的东西占据了，你一定要察觉啊……

“春天是谁？”黑暗的声音离索林十分近了，其中是压抑不住的激动颤栗，以及令人感到恶心的黏腻。

“都灵后裔，春天究竟是谁？”声音已经佝偻着爬到索林的耳边。

他是这个世界最美丽最强大的，你不会想真的了解他是谁，你也没有资格，他可以轻易把你踩在脚下碾得粉碎，但那样只会脏了他的靴子。

“别这么不友好，这位小春天对你如此重要，而我要用你的样子与他见面，怎么能不留个好印象呢。”锈蚀铁链的嗤笑声在索林脑海中尖锐响起。

矮人不甘心地闭起了眼睛，他错过了在自己身后正逐渐辉煌起来的光。

“听说有无颜之物想要见我？”

先是传出一阵轻质铠甲在走路时带起的金属碎响，由坚定脚步声逐渐引导，银甲金发的高大精灵王破光而出，矿洞深处惊起的气流扰乱他的长发，些许遮掩了释放杀意的冰蓝双眸，双手各一柄长刃，正在微颤中低鸣嗜血的渴望。

索林回身，眼里全部是惊喜，他大笑起来，完全不顾虑自己的危险了。

光线之中，又步出另一位披坚执锐的精灵，相比瑟兰迪尔来说表情淡然许多，近看甚至还在微笑着。

瑟兰迪尔只对索林的方向瞟一眼，之后一言不发就单枪匹马迅速前往矿洞的深处，而与他同行的埃尔隆德则站到索林一旁，与他聊了起来。

“刚刚他连气之戒都想借来用，但看现在的情况似乎没有这个必要，虽然令人厌恶，但那个东西蜷伏太久，也很虚弱。”

跟在埃尔隆德身后，是包括菲力和奇力在内的一大群矮人，他们也穿了盔甲拿了武器，只不过高喊着战斗口号冲到埃尔隆德附近就停下了，仿佛是不知道敌人在哪里，也不知道索林就在这里。直到跟随瑟兰迪尔的精灵士兵们赶来，矮人们才跟着他们也一起下到洞里。  
“所以瑟兰不会有危险对吗？”

“原谅我要用这个比喻：一只不巧迷失在森林中的仓鼠万分不幸面临一只刚刚冬眠醒来的瘦蛇，但又很万幸的是仓鼠有强壮的好友神鹿来救场解围……”

“如果你把我说成野猪我可能会更欣慰。”

埃尔隆德的笑容显得更狡黠了一些。

直到矿洞深处战斗结束，索林都还是只能留在原地，随后一阵狂风伴着愤恨的怒吼在洞中回荡，他感到整个世界瞬间漆黑跌落，再一醒过来，就已经回到了自己的床上。瑟兰在他身边，依旧身穿着铠甲，脸上多了几道血痕和灰土印子。

“我想我应该没事。”他对面露焦急表情的瑟兰说。

瑟兰迪尔扑上去死死压在索林身上，他的脸颊紧贴着索林，虽然是松了一口气，却也突然感到后怕，呼吸反而略带急促。矮人隔着精灵的铠甲背部拍了拍，空空的闷响倒让人安心。

“这样一折腾，我是不是以后也可以半夜不睡和你一起出去游逛了？”索林向快要哭出来的瑟兰迪尔虔诚提问。

瑟兰迪尔不回答他的问题，只是双手包住他的两颊，从额头到下巴来回亲了好几个遍，全不顾身后还有那些要么目瞪口呆、要么纠结于非礼勿视还是偷偷小窥的精灵矮人。


	10. 葬礼

接到孤山又一次举行葬礼的消息后，瑟兰迪尔意识到自己确实有一阵子没有去看索林了。倒并不是他不想，而是索林时常在书信往来中表达“我很忙，不要来”的意思，猜不出他是真的日理万机，又或者只是找借口。

这次是菲力写来的信，说德瓦林去世了，问瑟兰迪尔要不要来孤山一趟。瑟兰迪尔觉得有点生气，如此重大的事索林竟然不打算亲自告诉他。于是精灵王立刻招了一队绿林兵，最快速度去孤山。

到达埃雷波的时候德瓦林的遗体已经被安置在英灵大殿，周身刻着铭文石棺盖好，除了阳光照耀其上，再无任何装点。瑟兰迪尔在石棺前静默伫立许久，随后回到大殿门口，低声向菲力询问索林在哪儿。

菲力的表情很为难：“舅舅……呃，他说他很忙。”

一提到“忙”这个词，瑟兰的生气程度立刻升级，他对菲力说，带我去找他，也不用怕他对你发火，我会拦着他。

即使得到精灵王的保证，菲力看起来并没有更轻松，无论如何他还是和瑟兰迪尔一起爬了至少几百级的台阶，来到埃雷波一处很陡峭的地方，面前是一扇紧闭的高大石门。

瑟兰迪尔伸手按在门缝上，通常矮人的门由咒语和光线来开启，精灵王也把孤山的开门咒语记了差不多，但他全部试了一遍，没有一个正确。

“这扇门的咒语是什么？”他回头问菲力。

“我也不知道……索林自己造的这间石室，只有他知道开门咒语。”

精灵几次试着用力推开石门，自然是以失败告终。随后他对着纹丝不动的两扇石头大声喊着索林的名字。

“我知道你在里面，有话开门说清楚。”

从这一侧听不到一丁点里面的动静。

“索林！”瑟兰迪尔确定自己的声音肯定能被索林听到，只不过矮人王就是死拧着不回应。

“……我建议不要强行破坏这道门，不然石室的承重可能会出问题。”菲力认真地说，他大概认真地以为精灵王会将怒气付诸暴力。

瑟兰迪尔被这一里一外两个矮人给气笑了，他说我不会破坏石门，你告诉我，这房间是有窗的么？

菲力赶紧点头。瑟兰迪尔得到自己想要的答案，毫不犹豫下台阶走了。

 

索林确实一直就在这间屋子里，他听见外面微弱的砸门声，也听见瑟兰迪尔尝试各种办法与自己沟通，但越是这样，他越希望自己就此默默消失在这个角落里，别有任何人发现。石室面向山体外侧的部分开了一扇专门通风进光的窗户，这时段恰好有光线一直进来，扫在索林的脸上。他还是一个毛发旺盛的矮人，依旧像以前一样把胡子修理得短促整齐，将更多花式编在几缕发辫上，他的眼睛还是蓝得惊人，可是他的头发和胡须变灰了许多，眼角皱纹密布，犹如光滑大理石上的裂痕。还有其它的更多的细节，索林不想再注意到它们，比如越来越像枯萎树皮的手，还有他不能再一口气爬上山顶的事实。

有时候他甚至会自暴自弃地想，真的不介意让太阳烈焰将自己直接烤成一搓炭，如此一来就可以不顾虑任何人，不考虑任何约定，没有一丝负担。

可惜阳光即使强烈，也不过是让他闭起眼睛的程度。他闭着眼面对窗外的阳光，没过一会儿就感到有很大一片阴影遮挡，他以为是云，睁眼一看，竟然是瑟兰迪尔从窗檐扒上来，整个人由窗户缝隙挤进了屋里……

索林立刻站起来，惊讶得快说不出话，思路完全乱套：“你……你……?……你！你……你究竟怎么上来的？！外面是峭壁，根本没路！”

瑟兰迪尔拍拍身上的土，掸出头发里的树枝树叶，检查一圈衣物破损情况，然后才慢悠悠地开口：“不是不肯理我么，现在又开始管这点小事。”

“怕你摔死！”

“是吗？也许，说不定，我是说没准，这是一个更好的结束选择？”

他们好久好久没吵过架了，索林手边没有武器，也没什么可以用来扔的东西，他气得直咬牙跺脚。

“我要是不进来，你打算把自己关多久，饿死为止吗？”

“死”这个词在他们的对话中出现频率变高了。

话题来到正事上，索林一下子变哑巴，他显然不想讨论这件事，捂住耳朵抱起头，背靠墙角渐渐蹲下去。瑟兰迪尔的眼神不再像刚才那么刺人，他轻手轻脚走过去，在索林身边坐下，等了一会儿发现矮人还是没动静，就伸手搂住他，好让自己能贴得最近。又过了很久，久到瑟兰迪尔都觉得饿了，他的脑海中才响起索林的声音。

“瑟兰迪尔，我……”

然后没有了下文。沉默持续比刚才更长的时间，天色由明转暗。索林一直低着头，似乎说出他心中想说的哪怕一句话就要耗尽全部决心和勇气。

“瑟兰迪尔，可能要对你说抱歉了。”

精灵王尽力不露出失望的表情，也希望自己没有猜到索林在为何道歉。

索林继续说下去，一点反驳的机会都不给瑟兰迪尔。

我太高看自己了，以为借着“爱”的名义就真能无所畏惧，到头来还是瞻前顾后，以前怕不能和你一直在一起，现在细想，倒更怕自己死不了。

上次被你干掉的那个矿洞怪物，它曾经说自己一直被困深渊，没有形体没有面孔，连自己的存在都无法切实确认，它感受到整个世界，但没有任何一人曾知道它，在整个世界中它连一丝空气的地位都比不上。我不想变成那样，瑟兰迪尔，不想最后变成一个既清醒又疯狂的游魂，如果不是精灵一样保有肉体的永生，就不可能触碰你，这有什么意义？一腔爱意全浪费在虚无里，有什么意义？

“但我们还有时间，肯定能想到办法……”瑟兰迪尔也知道自己的劝慰在索林听来可能在失去说服力。

“没有时间了。”索林摇头：“德瓦林是我最近送走的又一位挚友。当年从密林穿行回到孤山的远征队员，除了年轻一辈，现在只剩下我一个。老实说，我很害怕。不知道你能不能理解这种感觉。”

视线低垂着对地面倾诉的索林，看上去十分孤独，十分苍老。瑟兰迪尔也觉得很难过。在年轻的时候，瑟兰迪尔还不能完全明白精灵哀伤的天性究竟是为什么，但随着岁月逐渐拉长了行走世界的轨迹，他就明白了，为什么他在兰花盛放时会难过，为什么仰望天空时心情会和那些星光一样闪烁不定，为什么爱与被爱不仅是甜的暖的。无数短暂的事物流星一般划过，这些事物在他看似无尽的生命里却最终没有任何痕迹得以保留。一切终将逝去，这让他伤感，而亲眼看这逝去的一切直到世界回归一片虚无的那一刻，这更是永恒的折磨。

他无比温柔地揽过索林，与他额头相抵。他依旧柔声地劝慰矮人，我们还有时间，还能想出办法。

“就算最后发现真的无能为力……我想你一定知道，你还有我，而我也只有你。在我存于世界的时间里，最宝贵的只有你。”

“听起来真不像是安慰人的话。”索林的声音颤抖，像峭壁上落雪的松枝。

 

菲力在这段时间一直等在门外，他不停走来走去，好让自己暖和一点。沉重的石门总算从里面打开，他扑过去凑近自己的舅舅，分明很担忧，却又不敢再近一步，只能沉默着察言观色。

索林神色从容，倒显得菲力紧张得莫名其妙。他拍了拍外甥的肩头：“你怎么没去吃晚饭？走吧，咱们一起去吃点，我也饿了。”

菲力又悄悄望向精灵王的方向，对方对他点了点头，他才放心了一点。席间索林随口说，我和瑟兰迪尔会一起出远门一段时间。另一个外甥从狼吞虎咽里抬起头，嘴巴塞得满满的，问他的舅舅要去多远又要去多长时间。索林也不知道怎么回答，瑟兰迪尔很有默契地接过话，说你舅舅只是需要出去散散心，不过走再远也会回来的，当然不是因为他不放心孤山交给你们打理，毕竟这里是他的家。

就这样，索林和瑟兰迪尔简单打点行装，在一个空气干爽的清晨从孤山出发了。上一次的远征，还是很多很多年前回到孤山杀龙的时候，他和自己的亲族伙计们从四方汇聚到夏尔小镇，而他在途中迷路好几回。但是这次出门，不用担心找不着北了。索林坐在马背上，拉紧缰绳，好让随时准备撒开四蹄奔跑的小马站稳位置，在他旁边，瑟兰迪尔的大角鹿像往常一样悠闲地嚼着草料。

“我们往哪走？”索林问道。

“往西面很快就会走到海边，不如我们去内陆，觉得风景疲倦之后再向南。虽然也见过一些东边来的人，但有很多地方我只是听说过，这下正好有机会一探究竟。”

“不用去顺便看望一下老朋友？”索林扭头，欣赏精灵在晨光微曦中的侧颜。

瑟兰迪尔保持着直视前方的姿态：“埃尔隆德和比尔博都已经乘船回瓦林诺了。”

这让索林心里猛地被针刺了一下，他的手又攥了攥缰绳：“那就往东边去吧。”

 

于是矮人和精灵不着急不着慌，一路看着风景向东。索林的亲戚还住在铁丘陵，所以他们没走几天，就先在那边黑红色交染的山岭里做客休息。红头发丹恩说话嗓门还是很大，但招待瑟兰迪尔和索林的宴会上，他只喝汤不喝酒了。

“我只是随便一问啊，兄弟，你们这次出门去逍遥，会很长时间吗？”

索林握着汤匙，反复在寡淡的汤碗里搅动：“你还惦记我，这就已经让我很感动了。”

“少他娘废话，撒野归撒野，可一定记着回来啊！” 丹恩激动地吹着胡子，调门不受控制地拔高了。

 

在炉火烧得过旺的寝殿里，瑟兰迪尔光溜溜坐在被窝里看书，索林躺在他旁边，翻来覆去睡不着。

“看的什么书？”

精灵把书页内容展给索林：“是东方人来到这边时所写的游记。我发现其中有一些关于他们从自己城市出发时的细节，还有从东方前来沿途的一些标志景观的描述。”

“认路的工作就交给你来。”索林往瑟兰迪尔那边靠紧了一点，伸手搂住精灵的腰。但没一会儿，索林的手开始向被窝里面移动。

“不能好好睡觉休息吗，索林？”精灵拦住了矮人不安分的手。

“睡不着。”矮人任性地继续在精灵身上撩拨，手不让用，就双腿齐上，把瑟兰迪尔压在自己身下。  
“以后旅行路上，风餐露宿的时候多了，想做也没办法了不是？”

听上去似乎很合理，可实际在他们开始踏上旅途后，反倒更加随性了。

在翻越险峻山岭时，他们夜间寄身在岩洞里。燃起篝火后，瑟兰迪尔白皙的肌肤被覆上了艳红暖黄的色泽，他和索林肢体交缠在一起，就完全不会觉得冷。遇到有着静谧湖泊的森林，他们也会由着情欲指引，在花草织就的绒毯上尽情游戏。而如果路上有城镇之类的地方，他们却只会挑一间有舒适大床的客栈，埋头大睡。

他们不去计算自己走了多久又走了多远，在漫长路途中时常出现的沉默中，他们都知道那个无法跨越的终点正在慢慢浮现。

一个精灵和一个矮人旅行搭档，越深入东方，越是显眼。除了走在路上总被各种好奇目光明里暗里地包围，还会有些当地颇具威望的人前来邀请。有时是单纯示好，请酒请茶，也不排除一些人有事相求，这让两位王推迟了如此许多年的蜜月之旅并非平静，反倒意外地波折不断。

凭着丰富且凶残的战斗力，帮一个边远小镇解决了邪恶兽人围攻之后，瑟兰迪尔和索林难得走了一次夜路。原本镇上的人盛情挽留他们，但在闲聊里无意听说离镇子不远有一处适合欣赏日出的湖泊，矮人和精灵决定立刻出发。反正拦路的潜在威胁已经被铲除，如果途中再有变故，正好借机斩草除根。

慢慢行了一夜，除披挂了一身寒气之外并无其他。瑟兰迪尔敏锐的五感告诉他，距离湖岸已经不远了，而阳光正在地平线之下默默酝酿。精灵催促一声，大角鹿四蹄轮踏小跑起来。索林也急忙催动缰绳，让自己的马紧跟在精灵王坐骑之后。

精灵对时间的感知非常精准，当他们来到湖岸，天边也开始泛起微光。

瑟兰迪尔和索林很有默契地靠坐在岸边一处平坦石阶上，共同分享一件保暖又轻盈的斗篷，然后一起等待太阳升起。从全然的黑暗，到暖和的色彩淡淡晕开，似乎是一瞬间的事，却又在每时每刻中借由这飘忽的变化引人入胜。

“突然想起来，上次我们在孤山山顶看日出，”随着晨曦开始四散华光，索林的面孔逐渐被照亮了，“其实我没来得及好好欣赏。”

“还不是因为穿得太少挨冻了。”瑟兰迪尔及时补充。

回想到自己偏要逞强却又冷得牙齿打架的窘迫，索林傻笑起来：“我记得就算抱你抱得再紧，也没多少热乎气，当时就很奇怪，精灵难道是冷血动物。”

听完这话，瑟兰迪尔伸出手，轮流在索林脸上、肩头、双臂还有胸前腰后使劲揉搓，像是在给一头熊洗澡。

“摩擦才能生热，取暖也要遵循自然规律。”瑟兰迪尔说完，和索林脸贴脸，亲昵地蹭了蹭。

太阳的光热逐渐铺满大地，广阔的湖面倒映出天之蓝，又以极远处的连绵雪山做编缀，整个世界似乎都在为了等待什么而消除了声音。不知是什么人在岸边留下了小艇，精灵和矮人跳进其中一艘，荡着桨，吱扭吱扭摇出去好远，直到紅灰色石子的滩岸完全消失在视线之内。

四周依旧没来由地安静，偶尔低空飞掠而过的鸟会发出一两声鸣叫，却只是惹得船上的更莫名不敢大声说话。瑟兰迪尔半倚船舷，一只手在冰沁的湖水里漫不经心撩动。

“还有什么事情是我们没做过的？”索林盯着精灵那只手，若有所思。

“没有在湖心小船上做过。”

瑟兰迪尔拘起一捧水，往索林那边划出一道凉飕飕的弧线，泼湿了矮人的头发和衣领。

索林挑起眉毛，回应船那一头正仰着头挑衅的精灵。

目光对峙之后，索林付诸行动，小心保持平衡的同时，全面靠近瑟兰迪尔，把对方禁锢在身下：“答非所问。”

“但并不是毫无意义的回答。”瑟兰迪尔用还沾着湖水的手指尖挑起索林的下巴：“说真的，不想尝试一下么？”

索林献上虔诚真挚的一吻作为回应，随后整个人的重量都摊在精灵身上，把自己当成了一条厚重的毯子一样。接下来又是长久的沉默，面对随时都应该揭晓的终点，矮人和精灵谁也不想先将那粒不安的石子丢落湖中。

然而涟漪依旧会突兀泛起。索林想将自己的声音完全淹没在瑟兰迪尔如光线流淌的长发中，但他还是听到自己抛出残忍的问题。

“我死了之后你该怎么办？”

只在一瞬间，连水中鱼儿摆尾的声音也让人心惊肉跳。

瑟兰迪尔的手紧紧箍着索林的后颈，组织语言变得前所未有的艰难。

“……不是说过无数次了吗，我不会让你死……”

“面对现实吧，瑟兰迪尔。我们都该面对现实，面对这道永远不可能填平也跨不过去的深刻裂痕，我不可能像你一样长生不死，如果要用任何方法来改变这一点，那这个方法一定会违背世间一切原则，一定和天理不容。”

“什么原则，哪儿的道理，你以为我在乎这些？”

索林现在没有心情，不然他真的想把撂狠话的瑟兰迪尔按倒在甲板上。

“瑟兰迪尔，你绝对想不到你说的一切对我而言意味着什么。但我也有尊严，就算我想做出的选择，不符合你的感受。”

“现在你真的了解我的感受么。”瑟兰迪尔难过极了，他的目光垂落，全都躲进了睫毛的阴影里。

“你太执迷了。这倒让我觉得应该及时去死比较好。”

索林本来想开玩笑的一句话，却意外地被瑟兰迪尔赏了清脆响亮的一巴掌。

疼倒是不疼。在矮人看来，满面泪水的精灵，才比那些雨天里被浇透的贤者雕像还要惨。他伸出手，一遍又一遍帮着瑟兰迪尔擦眼泪，把精灵的脸颊都擦紅了。

“有一个办法，不会影响到任何人、不会妨碍任何世间规则，它只会和你我有关。你想听吗？”瑟兰迪尔声音沙哑地问。

索林一直拉着瑟兰迪尔的手，一直摩挲着他的手背。

“我想，只要能一直感受你的温度。”


	11. 共眠

加里安，战争时期精灵王瑟兰迪尔的御前护卫领队，和平时期闲出鸟的密林宫殿统筹总管。

加里安从来不为思考生命的意义而烦恼，一方面他作为永生精灵的身份决定了他对这个问题的无视与高傲；而另一方面，他从一开始就决定要跟随瑟兰迪尔，这让他不需要再考虑其他的问题：瑟兰迪尔在，加里安就在，加里安的一切都可以为了瑟兰迪尔的存在而存在。

但是最近加里安正在经历精灵生涯中最严重的焦虑，任何一点手下汇报来的问题，哪怕是以往已经善于应对的状况，都能让总管大人大发雷霆。加里安也知道自己这样面目可憎实在不应该，但他真的控制不住。

“……陛下已经醒了。” 一名木精灵站在距离加里安几步之外通报，说完立刻转身离开，像是生怕加里安当场爆炸一样。

加里安纹丝不动，他在心里不停告诉自己，不能激动，不要动气，克制言行。反复深呼吸几次，他仅仅维持着表面的平静，向瑟兰迪尔的寝宫快步行去。

到了门外，加里安并没有打招呼，只是在门外又站了一会儿，才下定决心硬着头皮走进去。

精灵原本不需要多少睡眠，但经历了一次极大变故之后，瑟兰迪尔沉睡的次数和时间都在无限增长。即使现在他醒过来了，也没有体力起身。床单与勉强挂在精灵王身上的被单都是皱皱的，显然这一觉睡得不安稳。

加里安把已经准备好的用具一一摆在床头，紧绷着脸，但手上却轻柔小心，开始为精灵王清洁身体。他为瑟兰迪尔拭掉脸上的薄汗，继续向下，将半睡半醒的瑟兰迪尔每一寸暴露在外的肌肤都仔细用温水擦拭，然后从背后抱住瑟兰迪尔，让他能坐起来，随后将外衣帮他披上，又再让他躺回去。

整个过程中瑟兰迪尔都任由加里安摆弄，懒洋洋软塌塌，但加里安却不会因为精灵王此刻对自己的依赖而心情好起来，尤其是他终于清理到被单之下覆盖的部分时。

那是一幅被雪白肌肤衬托后更显得淫靡的情色景象。在纯白布料上，看得到明显的体液干涩之后留下的种种痕迹，有些沁透扩散成不规则波纹，有些则依旧粘黏在精灵王的腰腹。加里安已经尽力控制自己，不要气得手抖，但动作肯定还是比刚才又狠了不少，从小腹到大腿内侧，还有那些甚至依旧带着湿润的敏感部位，加里安在清理的同时，也觉得自己心头情绪更压抑了。最后他把盖在瑟兰迪尔身上的寝具全扔到脚边，动作麻利地换了一床新被。

“陛下，陛下……”加里安为瑟兰迪尔大致梳理一下长发，随后伏在王的耳边，“您想要吃点什么吗，我吩咐人去准备。”

瑟兰迪尔伸手拍了拍加里安的脸，却没有开口说话。沉稳安逸的声音直接在加里安脑海中响起。

“暂时不用了。去休息吧。若有需要我会再麻烦你。”

加里安欲言又止，最后还是垂着头，转身离开了。

走出寝宫，粗壮树根延伸出的道路四通八达，加里安脚步沉重，心事重重勉强走了一段距离，刚遇到一个较为隐蔽的小瀑布就躲了进去，蹲在水流与树木根茎的影子里大哭起来。

他没有质疑过自己所追随和信仰的一切，但自从瑟兰迪尔与索林去周游世界，却独自回来之后，加里安就开始生活在动摇中。他当时以为索林又像以前一样，和瑟兰迪尔分头回到各自领土，但精灵王看似不经意的一句“他和我一起回来了。”当即给了加里安一道山崩地裂的晴天霹雳。

瑟兰迪尔并没有更多解释，只是告知了所有密林子民这样一个结果：从今开始，在身为精灵王的躯体中，多寄宿了一缕灵魂。

密林精灵们不知该说什么，或者该怎样对待这个转变，而结果他们的生活一如往常，唯独心里三不五时想起一个注定无解的疑问：现在的瑟兰迪尔，还是瑟兰迪尔吗？

加里安尤其被这个疑问折磨。当年精灵王擅自决定要和孤山之王结婚的时候，加里安就产生了一种幽怨。眼见跨越种族与时间的爱情，他并不想觉得感动，反而不停提醒自己冷眼旁观就好，并认为最终自己的王会为他的选择伤心欲绝。可如今，精灵王又一次意外之举，就如同猛力一拳当面打中了加里安，让他变质的嫉妒与长久以来的空梦彻底碎裂。

为了情与爱，瑟兰迪尔可以无限舍弃与牺牲自我。遇到和“索林”有关的事，瑟兰迪尔可以不顾一切。在瑟兰迪尔的世界里，永远再没有其他人和事的余地。

加里安撕心裂肺的嚎啕勉强被瀑布水声盖过了，他哭得上气不接下气，抬手想挽一捧水来洗洗脸，突然注意到就在瀑布之外突出的岩石上，正立着一只渡鸦。

黑黝黝的渡鸦歪着头，似乎有智慧一样，若有所思地盯着加里安。

“你！就是因为你，都怪你！不觉得愧疚吗！你看你把陛下折磨成什么样了！！”

一些水花溅到了渡鸦脚爪边，大鸟扑扇两下翅膀，并没挪开。

加里安更恼怒了，对着淡定的渡鸦骂声不绝：“胆小鬼！怕死的懦夫！！有本事就去死啊，你阴魂不散也别来缠着他！”

渡鸦声音低沉地开口：你是不是还有什么忘记骂？

“当然有！你不安好心利用他！你知道他为了你什么都肯做，所以随便利用他！卑鄙，无耻——！！”加里安激动得破音了。

渡鸦依旧保持镇定：如果这是你的真实想法，足以证明你不够了解他。你更不了解我。设身处地想一想，如果是你，你会怎么选择，你敢不敢承担选择的后果？

加里安心绪混乱，听不进任何话，他皱着眉，怒视渡鸦的方向。

“如果我死了，一了百了，只是很简单就可以成全自己。但如果我还活着，无论以怎样的方式，对于我和瑟兰迪尔来说，都是需要共同面对的考验。而你的生活里，大概既没有这种事关生死的考验，也没有可以与你共同面对的那个人吧。”

加里安从头到脚被浇了个透凉。

“抱歉，不知不觉言重了。我明白你关心他，但瑟兰迪尔和我完全知道自己在做什么。”渡鸦纵身展翅，化作一团漆黑阴影掠空而去。

 

瑟兰迪尔侧身躺着，依旧半梦半醒，纤秀的双手搭在枕头上。渡鸦飞落在精灵手背，毫无声息，轻踱两步，低头去啄了啄瑟兰迪尔的唇角。

“借用这位乌鸦的身体，征得同意了吗？”瑟兰迪尔声音中带着笑意。

“它好奇得很，自然是同意了。”   
“你把我的人教训得不轻。”

“让他清醒清醒，总没什么不好，毕竟以后还要相处很久。就算你还想护着他，也要让他明白道理。”

瑟兰迪尔没有睁眼，但他知道渡鸦飞走了，而他的体内又增加了一份温暖的重量。这种无形的能量弥漫全身，让瑟兰迪尔更加懒于清醒。

“适应得还好吗？”脑海中，属于索林的声音有些许不安。

瑟兰迪尔翻身，像是晒好太阳的猫一样抻了个大大的懒腰：“除了耗费体力远远超出预期，其他并没什么。”

尽管外人看来，很多一时不能适应接受，且觉得这种状态是一种凄惨的困扰。但对于他们两个来说，整个世界都是焕然一新的。精神境界的热烈触碰与融合，是任何灵丹妙药都无法给予的升腾快感。他们可以在无限拥抱中，看一切生命与时间的滚滚洪流从脚下翻腾疾奔而过。他们既是彼此，又非彼此，但只要他们在一起，就永远无需再担心任何事。

只是唯一有一件，目前十分重要，瑟兰迪尔觉得必须提一下：禁止索林再用奇怪的意念对自己动手动脚。

“来一次就够歇上一阵了，再来，就怕你我全都灵魂出窍。”

 

——————————————————————————————————

 

瑟兰迪尔正在读剧本，化妆师手撑着一顶白金色的长假发飘然来到他身后：“来，试一下这顶。”

他抬起头，看着镜子里同样发色但却是短发的自己，颇有讽刺意味耸耸肩，说我前阵子头发就是这么长，早知道不剪了。

“你自己的头发还真不见得有这顶假发所要求的效果，来吧。”

瑟兰迪尔向后仰头，把自己的脑袋交给化妆师摆弄。

接到这个剧本的时候，瑟兰迪尔小有不满，一个神魔对抗的英雄世界，结局里两个他很喜欢的强力角色竟然生离死别，这就很不魔幻，很没有想象力了。

但总体来说是吸引人的故事，拍出来应该会很有趣，团队也是以前合作过的，靠谱。

他的角色就是生离死别里没有挂掉的那个，至于他不幸去世的好基友，从试镜片段来看长得还挺帅。

带好了假发，瑟兰迪尔对着镜子全方位多角度臭美起来，自己这么俊，不演戏真是可惜浪费了。而所有看不上这么俊的他的人，都是熊瞎子。当然不能忘了那些配不上如此俊的他的人，这部分属于他自己瞎了眼。

这时门口有人竟然吹口哨，从镜子反光里一看，就是瑟兰迪尔未曾谋面的那位前世好基友。瑟兰迪尔毛病多，如果是平时，不认识的人上来就撩骚他一定没好脸色。但是这位，当真是有些似曾相识的冷酷帅，瑟兰迪尔打算不与帅哥计较。

“我们是不是哪里见过？你好，我叫索林。”帅哥主动伸手。

“真是俗套到底的打招呼方法。你好，我是瑟兰迪尔。”

我可没有什么天长地久的时间，既然活着就好好抓紧眼前的一切，美男子，别想跑哦。

在握手的一瞬间，素未谋面的索林和瑟兰迪尔想的竟然是同一件事。


End file.
